Cambios inesperados
by Danna-kuro
Summary: -En un año las cosas no cambian mucho.- eso era lo que pensaba Kyle; al regresar a South Park sus amigos han cambiado, sus gustos han cambiado, una familia ha cambiado y una pequeña niña atormenta sus almas ¿que sucedera y porque? descubranlo.
1. un año es muy poco

** Holascas, bueno esta es mi primera historia, espero que no me tiren tomates , me encanta escribir y hace bastante tiempo quería inventar un fanfic de South Park, insisto no me maten pues la idea que tengo es un tanto extraña XD pero como me encanta Cartman y hare lo que yo quiera con él MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ XD**

**CAP 1**: un año es muy poco para que las cosas cambien.

- Lo sé mamá, entiendo que no me puedas venir a buscar, tranquila, no es como si me fuera a perder camino a casa.- sonrió kyle a pesar que la persona al otro lado del teléfono no pudiera verlo.

- Bien entonces nos vemos, intenta llamar a alguno de tus amigos, así me quedare tranquila.- dijo Sheylla.

- Si mamá, adiós.

Colgó el teléfono. ¿Llamar a sus amigos? Si seguro. Después de cómo habían terminado las cosas con Stan no podía volver a llamarlo, llamar a Cartman era peor opción aun, tal vez Kenny lo recibiría.

El pueblo no parecía que hubiese cambiado mucho, estaba igual que siempre, un año es muy poco para que las cosas cambien demasiado, o por lo menos eso creía, se había bajado hace muy poco del tren y se encontraba esperando a que Kenny llegara, no era como si no pudiese irse solo a casa desde allí pero quería ver por lo menos a alguno de sus amigos y que lo pusieran al corriente de lo que había sucedido en South Park el ultimo año.

Suspiro, realmente ¿Cuánto podían cambiar las cosas? Estaba seguro que solo tenía que pedirle perdón a Stan y todo volvería a ser como antes, el pobre estaba tan desilusionado cuando le dijo que se iría a estudiar a "ese internado inmundo para Judíos", sí, así lo había llamado, ahora le causaba gracia, pero en el momento lo odio tanto como odiaba a Cartman, ¡¿Por qué no entendía que era solo un año? El volvería para las vacaciones y ahora cumplía su promesa estaba regresando.

Cuando Kenny llego se sorprendió que estuviera usando su anorak y que este no le estuviera cubriendo la cabeza, tenía que admitir que siempre había pensado que se veía mejor de esa forma.

- ¡Hey Kenny!- lo llamo al ver que el muchacho miraba de un lado a otro entre la multitud sin encontrarlo.

- Kyle.- grito con voz clara, al pelirrojo le causo gracia que su voz sonara tan común, cuando se fue su voz aun era opacada por la capucha que siempre llevaba sobre la cara.

- Hola Kenny ¿Cómo va todo?.- pregunto al tenerlo frente a frente.

- Bien, supongo.- contesto sin poner mucha atención, su mirada había sido atrapada por una rubia que iba pasando, Kyle rio bajo.

- ¿No vamos?

- Claro.- contesto animadamente el rubio cuando la exuberante mujer ya hubo desaparecido de su campo visual.

- Te ves bien.- comento Kyle.- es mejor que no te tapes tanto la cara.

- Ja ja, si, de esta forma consigo más citas.- rio.

- Lo supuse.- comento Kyle.

Cuando ya se hubieron repartido los bolsos, se dirigieron a las afueras de la estación. Kyle camino hacia la parada de buses pero Kenny lo detuvo con una sonrisa, sin decir nada lo arrastro a donde tenía aparcado un hermoso auto negro, Kyle recordaba haber visto el modelo unas cuantas veces en televisión pero no recordaba el nombre.

- Como es que…?- trato de preguntar, no quería sonar como Cartman, pero Kenny era pobre y no entendía como era que se había comprado algo como eso.

- Se podría decir que yo también ayude a pagarlo.- dijo.- aunque fue con trabajos forzados, morí tres veces en el intento, literalmente.- hizo una mueca de fastidio y Kyle no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita.- pero la mayor parte de él lo pago Stan con ayuda de sus padres

- ¿Y el gordo?.- pregunto, aunque estaba seguro que Cartman no había puesto ni un céntimo.

Kenny lo miro fijamente, como si hubiera dicho algo indebido, y después volvió el rostro hacia el auto. Kyle arrugo el ceño extrañado.

- Es hora de irnos, tengo que ir a ver la mansión playboy en la TV.- dijo con una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro que provoco un escalofrió a todo aquel que estuviese presente.

En silencio se subieron al auto y Kenny puso en marcha la máquina.

- Si este auto es mayormente de Stan, eso significa que…

- Sip, parece que está dispuesto a hablar contigo, así que…tu veras que haces.- sonrió Kenny al ver como un pequeño rubor aparecía en el rostro de Kyle.

Kenny intento poner al corriente a Kyle durante el viaje, lo cual el pelirrojo agradeció bastante, no había cambiado muchas cosas o por lo menos eso le dio a entender el rubio, esperaba que eso fuese verdad pues parecía extrañamente nervioso al tocar ciertos temas.

- Realmente el pueblo ha estado bastante tranquilo.- concluyo Kenny.

- Pensé que sin mí aquí, el gordo por fin podría hacer de las suyas.- rio Kyle.

- Ha estado todo bastante calmado.- volvió a recalcar, era como si tratase de que se diera cuenta de algo.

Pronto el auto se detuvo frente a la casa de los Broflovski, de inmediato salió del lugar Ike, quien se apoyo en el marco de la puerta mirándolo, simplemente, sin emitir ninguna palabra de recibimiento hacia su hermano.

- hola Kenny.-fue lo único que dijo.

Kenny movió la mano saludándolo animosamente, tratando de no fijar la vista en la cara de incógnita que tenia Kyle en ese momento ¿cómo decirle que su hermanito se había convertido en su compañero de parrandas?

Kyle lo miro un segundo a su hermano, parecía estar realmente molesto, bajó la mirada, se le había olvidado que su hermano era otro de los que estaba en contra de que se fuera a vivir lejos, lo saludo tratando de parecer igual de alegre de lo que parecía Kenny pero este cerró la puerta susurrando algo entre dientes.

- Je je parece que por aquí tampoco la tengo muy fácil.- dijo Kyle - nos vemos Kenny.

- Te vengo a buscar en la noche.

- ¿Para qué?

- Aun no sé, intentare inventarte algo para celebrar que regresaste.- dijo feliz.- ahí nos vemos, que tengo que regresar esta belleza intacta sino moriré otra vez.- concluyo poniendo en marcha el auto.

- Adiós, Kenny.

- Nos vemos.

Escucho como el sonido del motor se hacía cada vez más tenue mientras se iba alejando. Suspiro. ¿Cuántas veces había suspirado desde que regreso a su ciudad natal? Posiblemente aun le quedaba mucho por suspirar. Arrastro sus maletas hasta la entrada maldiciendo mentalmente a Ike, podría por lo menos bajar a ayudar, pero no lo había visto así de molesto desde que se entrometió en su romance con su profesora de preescolar.

-Ike.- lo llamo cuando logro entrar todas sus pertenencias en la casa.- tenemos que hablar.

Kenny apretaba la mandíbula mientras conducía hacia la casa de los Marsh, no le desagradaba que Kyle regresara, realmente estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amigo pero eso traía explicar un montón de cosas que había sucedido que no valía la pena recordar.

Dejo el auto en el garaje de los Marsh, Stan lo estaba esperando afuera.

- ¿Cómo está Kyle?.- pregunto escarbando en la nieve con el pie, tratando de quitarle importancia a la pregunta.- por dios…ya se me revolvió el estomago.- comento con una mano sobre él.

- hasta la medula.- se burlo el rubio.

- Cállate Kenny.

- se ve bien, parece ser el mismo de siempre.- contesto.

- Gracias al cielo.- sonrió sentándose en los gélidos escalones que adornaban la entrada de su hogar.

- Sería bueno hacerle alguna fiesta de bienvenida.-comento Kenny.

- Lo único que quieres es una escusa para irte de parranda con Ike ¿cierto?

- Me pillaste, pero es verdad, sería bueno que arreglaran las cosas Stan.

- Bien, si tanto quieres una fiesta para poder poner en práctica tu titulo de sodomita haz lo que quieras. Yo voy a convencer al carcelero del gordo para que lo deje salir.- aseguro alejándose a pie por la acera.

Kenny se rasco la cabeza contrariado, no quería ser él quien organizara todo, ¡¿con que dinero? ¡No tenía un céntimo! Se coloco la capucha de anorak, cerrándolo exageradamente hasta que no quedo al descubierto más que su nariz.

Kyle saco media cabeza por la ventana sintiendo el olor fresco y gélido aire que llegaba de las montañas, realmente le gustaba volver a sentirlo.

- Baja a comer.- le grito Ike desde la cocina.

Las cosas con él ya se habían calmado, luego de rogar y rogar y admitir que era su culpa, que no debía haberse ido, etc, etc, etc. pero aun quedaba arreglar las cosas con Stan, y en cierta forma también por eso estaba feliz, según Kenny había esperanza.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar?.- pregunto Kyle mirando el omelette que tenía en frente.

- No es como si fuera algo muy complicado.- se excuso Ike.- pero este año han pasado bastantes cosas.

- ¿En serio? Kenny me dijo que no había cambiado nada.- comento mientras probaba el omelette, debía reconocer que estaba delicioso.

Ike se lo quedo mirando un segundo.

- Tiene razón, lo único que ha cambiado es que ahora se cocinar.- dijo mientras comía el omellette que había hecho para sí mismo.

Kyle no pudo evitar sentir que había algo que no querían decirle.

Stan camino unos pasos hasta llegar a la casa de Cartman, y se detuvo ante ella tratando de darse ánimos, no quería verle la cara a ese bastardo que ahora vivía en aquel lugar.

Agarro un poco de nieve del suelo e hizo una bola con ella, la sostuvo un momento entre sus manos asegurándose de que estuviera bien dura y luego con toda su fuerza la lanzo contra la ventana rompiéndola.

De inmediato apareció un alto pelirrojo con cara de mala hierba.

- ¿Qué quieres Stan?

- Contigo nada, Scott, vengo a ver a Cartman.

- Si, lo supuse.- dijo apoyándose el marco de la puerta dando a entender que no se movería de allí.- pero no es necesario que me rompas la ventana.

- Cállate Scott, déjame entrar, hijo de puta.

- Bien, hoy estoy de buen humor así que lo dejare salir, ven entra, estábamos jugando al _silencio_.- comento.

Stan dudo un segundo ¿Cómo era posible que Scott disfrutara con ese juego? tenía que reconocer que su mentalidad era bastante parecida a la de su medio-hermano.

- púdrete Scott.- le susurro al pasar a su lado, a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió.

Camino al sótano sin tomar en cuenta que el mayor lo seguía de cerca.

Prendió la luz para evitar la oscuridad y su mirada se fijo en el gran agujero que se encontraba en medio del lugar.

- Cartman.- lo llamo.

- ¡¿Stan? ¿eres tú? Gracias al cielo, Apresúrate y sácame de aquí de una puta vez.- grito el muchacho desde el interior del agujero.

- Si, gordo, yo igual me alegro de verte.- ironizo desde lo alto.

Scott miraba la escena desde el rincón, le hacía verdadera gracia, las fuerzas que hacia Stan para sacar a Cartman de la abertura.

- ¡¿Porque pesas tanto? .- alego Stan.

- baje bastante de peso y todo por ese bastardo pelirrojo que apenas me alimenta.- se escucho una risa venir del fondo.- así que no alegues ¡y sácame!

- ¿Cuántas veces van ya?

- 23 veces en el agujero.- contesto Scott.- no es como si llevaba la cuenta.- rio mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Cállate, eres una mierda.- le grito Stan.

Cuando por fin el cuerpo del castaño estuvo completamente fuera del agujero. Cartman intento acercarse peligrosamente a Scott, había tal odio en su rostro que hasta Stan sintió miedo.

- Cálmate gordo, no vale la pena.- le dijo tomándolo de la muñeca para detenerlo.

- Escúchame bien Scott, no voy a soportar más tus torturas, si vuelves a hacer algo como esto te la veras conmigo, te lo hare pagar muy caro hijo de puta.- le dijo apuntándole con el dedo.

- Lo que tú quieras amorcito.- dijo tratando de imitar la voz que ponía Liane al decir aquella frase.

- Chúpame las bolas, Scott.- grito arto de tener que lidiar con el pelirrojo.

- Tranquilo, si regresas a la noche eso de seguro pasara.- contesto con una mirada siniestra en el rostro.- te estaré esperando.

Stan sintió como Cartman se tensaba y temblaba levemente. Sin decir más salieron del lugar.

Desde que Kyle se había ido, entre estos dos muchachos se había forjado un lazo muy especial, desde primaria eran amigos, si es que a eso que tenían se podía llama amistad, y ahora había algo más que los ataba. El pelinegro siempre pensó que el puesto de Kyle lo ocuparía Kenny o tal vez otro, ¡cualquiera! pero al cabo de los días se dio cuenta que nadie lo podía reemplazar, aunque muy cerca de hacerlo estaba Cartman, y a pesar de que no podía decir que era su súper mejor amigo había algo que los mantenía juntos.

- Kyle volvió.- informo Stan.

- Je je así que el judío regreso ¿eh?.- rio Cartman encendiendo un cigarro. Le temblaba la mano.

- No fumes.

- Cállate marica, esto es lo único que me calma.- alego tomando una bocanada y dejando salir el humo mientras hablaba.- ¿van a hacerle algo? O sea, alguna fiesta de bienvenida o broma de bienvenida.- pregunto.- me anoto para la ultima.- sonrió.

- Supongo que fiesta, aunque eso de la broma igual me agrada.

- Aun le tienes sangre en el ojo al judío ¿cierto?

- No lo puedo evitar, es un maldito judío.

- Por dios, soñé tantos años con oírte decir eso.- rio.

- Cállate gordo. Dame eso.- le quito el cigarro y le dio una bocanada.- wow realmente calma, pero igual no me gusta.- y a pesar de la negativa del castaño lo reventó en el suelo apagándolo.

- Pagaras por esto.

- Me debes muchas gordo, esto se podría considerar como que me las sigues debiendo.

- Supongo que el que organiza es Kenny.- Stan asintió.- no puede ser, es pobre su fiesta no va a estar a mi altura.- comento.

Y en eso estaba Kenny, tratando de conseguir fondos para la fiesta, y también encontrar un lugar donde poder realizarla. En casa no, su papá había sido despedido recientemente y andaba con unos ánimos que prefería ni siquiera llegar a dormir. En casa de Butters menos, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que sucedía en esa casa, y no pensaba acercarse a la casa del gordo, solo quedaba la de Stan, era la casa más cuerda de South park a pesar de que Randy viviera en ella.

Se sentó en la acera tratando de pensar en qué hacer, cuando vio llegar a lo lejos a Cartman, algo en su pecho se alivio, aunque el gordo fuera una plasta, se alegraba mucho cada vez que lo veía con vida.

- Como vamos con el dinero recaudado, Kenny, contigo como anfitrión esto va a ser una fiesta de caridad.- dijo Cartman a modo de saludo.

- A mí también me da gusto verte, culón.- dijo alegre y luego suspiro con poco animo.

- Tranquilo Kenny, yo me encargo de la fiesta.- dijo Stan y fue secundado por Cartaman.

Ike corrió a la habitación de Kyle con el teléfono en la mano, el canadiense no intento disimular para nada su emoción.

- Llamo Kenny.- dijo tratando de calmarse.- ¡tenemos fiesta a la noche!.- grito alegre lanzándose sobre la cama.

- ¿Desde cuándo Kenny tiene tu número de teléfono?

- Digamos que desde hace varios meses.- contesto sin profundizar en el tema.- dijo que la fiesta es en honor al recién llegado, o sea a ti, y va a hacer en la casa de los Marsh.- concluyo.- wow, dice que invito a muchas chicas.- dijo ilusionado, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Kyle miro a su hermano algo sorprendido, sabía que al muchacho le gustaban bastante las mujeres pero estaba hablando como Kenny y eso le causo gracia, sobre todo por el rubor que apareció en el rostro del menor. No falto mucho tiempo para verlo desaparecer de la habitación.

Kyle rio, una fiesta en casa de los Marsh, tal vez lo que le había dicho Kenny era verdad, tenía esperanzas de arreglar su situación con Stan y que volviesen a ser súper mejores amigos, parecía que realmente las cosas no había cambiado tanto en un año.

Continuara…

** Muajajajajajaja hace tiempo que quería escribir algo como esto, aunque aun no estoy muy segura para donde va la historia, solo espero que les guste y comenten XD. Recuerden que es un Cartyle XD.**

**Si no comentan hay tabla acuérdense XD**

**A sí, y un adelanto n.n …¡nop, mejor sin adelanto!**


	2. Las cosas sí cambian bastante en un año

Capitulo 2: Las cosas sí cambian bastante en un año.

Los ojos azul eléctrico de la niña lo miraban desde el otro lado de la vereda, fijamente y sin pestañar, no estaba seguro de que era a él o a alguien que pudiera estar cerca, así que se movió de un lado a otro pero la mirada de la pequeña lo seguía como un cazador a su presa.

Kenny lo había llamado hace poco avisándole que lo vendría a buscar, por eso se encontraba en el patio esperándolo, aunque se estaba demorando bastante, y Ike aun no estaba listo, no sabía por qué se estaba demorando tanto pero estaba revolviendo una y otra vez su habitación, le causaba gracia lo vanidoso que se había vuelto en un año.

La niña aun continuaba allí y Kyle comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, los minutos pasaban sin que ninguno bajara la mirada y sin cruzar palabras, hasta que la niña simplemente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar fuera del campo visual del pelirrojo.

Inmediatamente después Ike salió de la casa al encontró de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto cuando vio que su hermano estaba distraído.

-una niña estaba recién allí.- señalo.- era muy linda.- dijo.

-¿por dónde se fue?.- pregunto Ike con cara de dudosas intenciones.

-es idea mía o te juntas demasiado con Kenny.- comento ya que mirar a su hermano era igual que mirar a su amigo.- además era pequeño, te meterían a la cárcel.

El menor se sonrojo al verse descubierto y tosió levemente.

- parece que algo retraso a Kenny.- comento tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Supongo que no demora en llegar, me llamo hace poco.- dijo.

Y así fue el muchacho apareció, en pocos minutos, con el mismo auto de antes, venia vestido con la misma ropa con que lo había ido a buscarlo a la estación solo que había cambiado su habitual anorak naranjo por uno negro.

-Suban, todos ya están allá.- informo y Ike se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.- para haber sido algo tan improvisado llego bastante gente.-informo mientras veía como Kyle se sentaba atrás.- bien, vamos.- partió.

La casa de los Marsh estaba completamente iluminada y la música se escuchaba desde afuera como un balbuceo. Cuando aparcaron el auto a las afueras de garaje, Kyle logro escuchar dos voces que no le traían buenos recuerdos

-Oh! Cartman de nuevo se está peleando con Stan.- comento Ike bajándose del auto.

-Parece que invito a Wendy.- dijo Kenny.

-Con razón.- dijo Ike mientras se encaminaban a la entrada.

El pelirrojo arrugo el ceño, todo para ellos parecía tan común pero para él era como si fuera un simple invitado, ajeno a todo ese mundo que se formo mientras estaba fuera. Por un segundo deseo no haberse ido nunca.

Cuando entro muchas de las personas que ya conocían estaban repartidas por la sala, parecía que todo su antiguo cuarto grado estaba presente, no creyó causar tanta convocatoria. Las parejas que se mantenían en la, improvisada, pista de baile estaban quietas observando cómo dos personas se debatían casi entre la vida y la muerte, ebrios hasta la medula Cartman y Stan competían por quién podía beber más vodka, Bebe gritaba a diestra y siniestra haciendo de réferi mientras trataba de aguantarse el ataque de risa que había comenzado a aflorar en su rostro.

-esto es una injusticia, el gordo es un barril sin fondo.- gritaba alguien desde el fondo. Kyle se sorprendió al fijarse que Butters había gritado y trataba de esconderse de la mirada de Eric quien furioso (y sin conciencia de sí mismo) intentaba hallar al culpable de tal calumnia.

-es tu culpa culón, como se te ocurre invitarla, algún día te matare.- grito Stan refiriéndose a Wendy quien ya había salido de escena, ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar por tal vergüenza.

-yo no la invite, la muy puta llego sola.

-cállate…hip… esto no se puede resolver de esta forma…hip

- ¿Quién fue el idiota que sugirió que hiciéramos esta mierda?

Como era de esperarse nadie acepto la culpa, todos los seguían mirando como si fueran la cosa más divertida o penosa que hubieran visto en su vida.

Kyle estaba igual, su rostro era un poema, lleno de gestos y risas, no podía evitarlo, jamás había visto a sus amigos en esa situación y Kenny no lo ayudaba, la cara que el ponía ante la escena era aun peor, y sin poder evitarlo lanzo un carcajada bastante estridente que llamo la atención de todos los presentes. El celebrado había llegado, aquel que todos, en mayor o menor medida, estaban esperando para saludar aunque fuera de lejos y sin cruzar palabras.

Stan estaba ebrio pero aun continuaba cuerdo, intentando que nadie lo notara se levanto y desapareció del lugar, los únicos en fijarse en el fue Cartman y Kenny quienes compartieron miradas cómplices, el primero de absoluta molestia y el segundo tragándose la compasión.

-me huele a judío.- dijo Cartman sin rastros de alcohol en su comportamiento, la verdad era que a él no le hacía mucho efecto.- y no lo digo por ti Ike.- informo y el menor le saco la lengua.

Kyle vio como el castaño que conocía era el que más había cambiado, por lo menos en apariencia, había bajado bastante de peso, pero no de una forma exagerada, para gusto del pelirrojo se veía muy bien, molestosamente bien, y eso acompañado a la fría mirada que brillaba aprisionada entre unos afilado ojos, hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió.

Este cambio le agrado bastante.

-Cartman.- fue lo único que salió de su boca, se había quedado mudo y no encontraba las palabras para continuar.

Eric tampoco dijo nada y eso extraño a Kyle, estaba acostumbrado a su odio, a la rivalidad que los mantenía juntos y los hacía amigos a pesar de lo que se dijesen, a esa mirada asesina sobre su cuerpo, pero no a la que tenía en frente, había algo distinto en ella, que a pesar de agradarle le perturbaba.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado bastante rato mirándose, hasta que Kenny tomo el control de la situación intentando que todo volviera a ser tan ameno como antes, los que estaban cerca de Kyle intentaron llamar su atención, y muchos volvieron al baile y a la bebida, pero antes de que el pelirrojo fuera llevado a otro lado, Cartman se acerco a él, colocando suavemente su mentón sobre su hombro. Kyle sintió su aliento en su oreja y se sorprendió disfrutando de ese corto momento.

-no debiste volver.- le escupió el castaño dejándolo helado y sin agregar nada más se alejo.

Kyle iba a replicar, pensaba que era como siempre había sido, que intentaba armar pelea, que quería que se pelearan como ellos lo hacían antes que se fuera, pero no, en sus palabras, en su actuar y en sus ojos no había nada, ni una pisca del fulgor competitivo de antaño. Nada.

Cuando Kyle ya había sido llevado lejos, contra su voluntad, por Bebe y otras chicas, Kenny se acerco rápidamente a Eric.

-¿qué le dijiste?.- pregunto algo molesto, odiaba estar entre esas peleas.

-lo que tú y yo pensamos…no debió volver.

-cuando se fue dijo que lo haría, es más, estaba obligado hacerlo, su familia está aquí, todos lo sabíamos, no sé porque hacen tanto alboroto.- se quejo.

-cállate. Voy a ver al marica de Stan, lo vi esconderse en la cocina.

Kenny se rasco la cabeza fuertemente, estaba realmente molesto, quería patearle el culo a Kyle por volver, a Stan por no tener bolas y a Cartman por ser un mierda. Suspiro. Ike levantaría sus ánimos, lo busco con la mirada y ahí está, con la boca ocupada y las manos abrazadas a una cintura, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del rubio el alumno había superado al maestro.

Siguió observando la habitación, intentando encontrar a alguien digna para imitar los poco recatados actos de Ike cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una rubia al fondo, no recordaba haberla invitado, tal vez alguien más la había traído consigo, se rio de si mismo antes de emprender la marcha hacia ella, tenía un fetiche por las rubias, no sabía porque, aunque siempre era como si estuviera buscando algo en sus rostros.

Stan se deslizo por la pared de la cocina hasta llegar al suelo frio de la cocina, no podía pensar claramente por culpa del alcohol y su estomago estaba bastante revuelto, no creyó que ver al pelirrojo causaría tantos estragos en su mente y corazón. Alguien le acercaba un basurero.

-dale, haz lo tuyo.- dijo Eric incitándole a que vomitara todo lo que había bebido y también sus problemas.

Stan levanto la vista, Cartman estaba mirando a otro lado con esa cara de siempre, esa de que no le importaba nada. No pudo vitar sonreír ante este gesto. Tomo el bote de basura y con un sonido que hasta al castaño asusto, boto todo lo que tenía en su interior, cuando acabo, se quedo mirando la sustancia que había salido de él, tenía un color extraño.

-mi mente esta desvariando de nuevo.- dijo limpiándose la boca con la mano.

-me voy a casa.- dijo dándole una servilleta.- no tengo ganas de estar aquí cuando te reconcilies con el judío, ni menos verlos como dos maricas dándose abrazos y esas cosas.

-pero si te vas a casa temprano…ese bastardo de Scott….no te puedes ir.-aseguro preocupado, su estomago volvió a contraerse.

-Cállate y acaba de una vez con el judío, vuelvan ser "súper mejores amigos".- dijo lo último con un tono irónico en su voz.

-Cartman…no vuelvas.- insistió.

-ni que fuera la primera vez.- dijo hastiado. Le dio una leve patada al bote de basura y desapareció de la cocina.

Stan simplemente se quedo en ese rincón, abrazado a su estomago, el cual no paraba de decirle que no lo dejara ir. Pero no pudo. Ellos no eran nada, con suerte amigos, así se lo había dicho una vez a Cartman y así seguiría siendo pues la única persona que podía ser su súper mejor amigo era Kyle.

Eric recorrió toda sala para lograr salir, había tanta gente que apenas se podía caminar, no recordaba que hubieran invitado a todas esas personas, furioso, estaba a punto de comenzar a echarlas cuando una mano en su hombro detuvo la tormenta.

-¿a dónde vas?.- pregunto Butters con ojitos tiernamente malvados.

-supongo que a mi casa.- contesto.

-¿cómo te va con Scott?.- pregunto maliciosamente pues sabía que con eso el gordo le pondría atención.

-¿y como está tu papá? ¿Tan marica como siempre?.- contra resto con otra pregunta.

Sabía que con ese tipo de preguntas desconcertaban al pequeño rubio, y lograba deshacerse de él bastante rápido. Pero no, esa vez no.

Kyle se fijo en como el rubio le decía algo a Eric, y el castaño salía de la casa hecho una furia, gritando improperios que apenas eran opacados por la música. Antes de cerrar la puerta se le escucho gritar.

Me las pagaras Butters, hijo de la gran puta.- portazo.

El rubio seguía riendo bajito cuando se acerco al festejado con una sonrisa de superioridad poco común en él, parecía orgulloso de sí mismo por haberle ganado a Eric.

-hola.- dijo con el tono de voz de siempre.- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-¿bien y a ti?

-sobreviviendo.- dijo.

-supongo que yo igual.

-nos vemos.- se despidió Butters alejándose.

Camino derecho hasta la cocina, intentando desaparecer de la firme mirada que sentía sobre su cabeza. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado cada vez que se ponía nervioso por lo que lo obligo a entrar en el lugar como si cada paso fuera el más difícil que hubiera dado en su vida.

-Stan ¿qué haces aquí?.- pregunto nervioso, sin fijarse en que había desaparecido su falsa fachada. Se había asustado al ver al joven que se escondía en un rincón y que parecía estar conversando con un bote de basura.

-intentando que se me pase la borrachera.-dijo, aun no se podía poner de pie sin tambaleare y quería estar completamente lucido cuando conversara con Kyle. De nuevo su estomago se revolvió.

Butters se tapo el rostro ante la asquerosa escena.

-no sé cómo puedo continuar vomitando, tengo el estomago vacio.- dijo limpiándose la boca.

-santo cielo, estas terrible, come algo caliente.- ordeno.- mejor te preparo café.

-de vuelta al viejo Butters, me agradas más así.- comento Stan.- deberías dejar de fingir.

-cállate Stan.- dijo.

Kyle observo la puerta de la cocina bastante extrañado y le pregunto a Clyde porque Butters parecía distinto.

-los problemas en su casa aun no se solucionan, y por eso cambio bastante.- contesto.

-¿problemas? ¿Qué tipo de problemas?.- pregunto Kyle aun recordando al tierno niño que era antes de que él se fuera.

-oh por dios, decir esto va a ser….raro.-decía Tweek.- su papá salió del closet.-dijo de golpe.

-wow.- se sorprendió Kyle jamás lo hubiera pensado, el Sr. Stoch era tan recatado.

-y su mamá no se las deja fácil.-dijo Bebe.

-Según me dijo Butters algo parecido había sucedido antes, su mamá se le zafó un tornillo. No habla y no come. Y Butters la cuida.

-oh! Por dios.- se lamento Kyle.

-pero parece que solo le echa la culpa de todos sus problemas a Cartman.

- ¿al culón? ¿Porque a él?

-no sé, si lo piensas él es origen de todos los problemas que tuvo en el pasado, tal vez piensa que de este también lo es.- contesto Bebe.

Kyle bebió de su vaso lentamente, procesando la información obtenida, pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de un detalle, aun no volvía ver a Stan desde la competencia que tuvo con Cartman y eso lo muy impaciente ¿Dónde se había metido? Quería verlo, quería saber que pensaba de él, si lo odiaba, si podían volver a ser mejores amigos o con ser solo amigos se conformaba, estaba dispuesto a todo, o bueno… a casi todo, pensó recordando lo que le había dicho su amigo antes de irse.

Butters se quedo mirando a Stan mientras se bebía el café, jamás habían estado los dos solos, no era my común que hablaran, ni siquiera cuando intentaron que reemplazara a Kenny, por lo que no podía dejar de mirar al piso sin saber que decir.

-¿qué haces aquí?- dijo lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente.- ustedes fueron los que organizaron esto ¿porque estás aquí? Deberías estar hablando con Kyle ¿acaso no son amigos? Parece que te está esperando.

Stan se atraganto con el café.

-me quemo, me quemo.- grito mientras colocaba la taza en cualquier lugar y bebía agua fría de la llave.

-cuidado ¡oh caracoles!

-tranquilo, ya paso, déjame solo Butters. Ya se me paso la borrachera, gracias.

-bueno, ten cuidado.

El muchacho rubio se acerco a la puerta dispuesta a salir, se detuvo un segundo ante ella, su rostro aun mostraba la cara dulce, inocente y preocupada de siempre, se paso la mano por el rostro lentamente y su expresión cambio.

-no deberías hacer eso.- dijo Stan.

-cállate, Stan.- dijo con una mirada mucho más segura que la que lo caracterizaba cuando era pequeño. La persona que regreso a la fiesta no era Butters, el verdadero rubio se quedo en la cocina escondido junto al alma indecisa de Stan.

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?.- se dijo hastiado de las nauseas.- ¿porque soy tan nervioso? ¿Qué más puede pasar?

-supongo que nada.-dijo Kyle desde la puerta.- ¿porque te escondes en este lugar?

-yo… bueno…esto…

-¿te escondes de mi?

Stanley Marsh se tenso de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma y corrió al bote de basura para volver a hacer de las suyas.

-no sé si sentirme asqueado o alagado.- dijo Kyle mirando al piso.

-supongo que ninguna.- contesto el muchacho.

Jamás podría entenderse a sí mismo, él no debía ser el que estuviera nervioso, ni siquiera debería estar vomitando por estar en presencia del pelirrojo, lo que él debía hacer era estar enojado, estar furioso, sin ganas de recibirlo, sin ser tan formal. El verlo nuevamente hacia estragos en su ser, esos ojos verdes y esos estúpidos risos, todo en él lo hacía quererlo, pero debía resistir y ser fuerte.

Se puso de pie, tratando de salvar lo que quedaba de su dignidad, y se paso la mano por la cara tratando de limpiar los restos que se carcomían su labio inferior.

-¿Que quieres? ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar!.- dijo con voz grave, se acerco al refrigerador a ver qué podía comer, quería quitarse el mal sabor de boca.-lo que digas me da igual, no puedo hacer como que nada paso.

-¿me dejas hablar? necesito que me escuches.- dijo, según lo que le había dicho Kenny pensó que el muchacho estaría más dispuesto a arreglarlas cosas.

-entonces contéstame ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-tu sabes porque me fui, era necesario, no puedo estancarme en este pueblo, además dije que volvería y lo hice, aquí estoy.

-tu sabes que no es eso lo que pregunto, porque te fuiste después de que yo…

-es la misma respuesta, no me puedo estancar aquí.

-o sea soy o era un estorbo.

-no es eso Stan y tú lo sabes, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-no, no lo sé, no tengo idea a que te refieres. Eres una mierda Kyle, un embustero, que me engaño con eso de ser mejores amigos, te dije todo lo que tenía en mi corazón y aun así me dejaste con la palabra en la boca, no quisiste escucharme y cuando te roge que no te fueras aun, que teníamos que dejar las cosas claras antes de marcharte, de pronto desapareciste.

-estaba confundido, Stan, entiende, no es fácil que te digan algo así y menos si es un amigo y mas encima es hombre.- dijo.- tú eres mi amigo, somos súper mejores amigos.- intento resaltar el súper y se acerco colocando su mano sobre su hombro.- hemos estado siempre juntos, solo tome la decisión de irme en el momento equivocado. Perdóname.

-cállate Kyle.

-además la culpa no es solo mía.- dijo entre dientes.

-¡¿perdón? ¡¿Qué has dicho?.- pregunto Stan sorprendido y decepcionado de quien alguna vez fue su amigo.

-dije que no fue solo culpa mía, me dijiste todo eso cuando yo tenía todo listo, cuando ya estaba preparado para irme, no podía simplemente abandonar lo que había preparado por meses.

-tu sabes lo que me cuesta hablar de estas cosas, incluso ahora tengo nauseas.

-tienes nauseas porque a pesar de todo estas feliz de verme.- sonrió.

-no lo niego, pero lo nuestro a cabo, nosotros no somos nada, ni mejores amigos, ni amigos, nada, limitémonos a simples conocidos.

-pero Stan, no puedes decir eso, yo sé que no encontraría a nadie que te remplace como sé que tu tampoco podrías hallar a alguien que me reemplace a mí.

El muchacho suspiro, era verdad, no había nadie, estaba demasiado dolido, había soñado tantas veces con volver a verlo pero ahora que lo tenía en frente lo único que deseaba era golpearlo.

-tu puesto ya ha sido ocupado.- dijo impulsado por el despecho.

-¿qué? ¿Mi puesto? ¿Por quién?

Stan se fijo en como el pelirrojo tragaba fuerte.

-el gordo.

-¡¿Qué?.- la cara del pelirrojo era un poema, toda el temor que había tenido antes había desaparecido.- es broma, imposible, si él no se lleva con nadie.

- no es broma, Eric ha cambiado, y yo también. Tú eres el único que se quedo atrás.

-me quede atrás porque pensé que tu también lo harías.- dijo molesto.- quise armar una vida allá, para tener dos lugares a los cuales volver, pero lo único que logre fue no dejar de pensar en tu cara cuando me fui.

-o sea sigo siendo un estorbo para todos los planes que tienes en tu vida.

-¡santo cielo Stan! ¡No se puede conversar contigo! -grito y su voz fue opacada por la música que comenzó a sonar aun más fuerte.

- sal de aquí, ya no tenemos nada que conversar.- susurro Stan cansado de su presencia.

Kyle no se movió, por el ruido ni siquiera se fijo en que había dicho algo.

-¡vete! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!¡fuera!.- comenzó a empujarlo hasta que estuvo fuera de la cocina.

- pero Stan.

-¡Fuera!- le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Kyle, literalmente, fue echado de la casa y de su propia fiesta, había sido sacado por la puerta trasera de la vivienda, y ahora se encontraba en el patio sintiéndose un desgraciado ¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar así? No quería que se acabara, había pasado toda su niñez con Stan, y no entendía como no podía perdonarlo, había perdonado tantas veces a Wendy por ser una puta y a él, que era su amigo, no podía perdonarlo.

Eric había vuelto a su casa tres veces esa noche y se había devuelto a la fiesta luego de comprobar que Scott seguía despierto, sentado frente a la puerta como un maldito sádico, esperándolo mientras bebía vino, todo parecía una estúpida película, odiaba al pelirrojo por su adicción al cine que le daba ideas extrañas y nuevas formas para torturarlo, ahora estaba en el patio delantero la casa de Stan tratando de decidirse, quería entrar, pero ver a los dos melosos abrazándose como si no hubiera un mañana no le gustaba para nada. De pronto su nariz comenzó a oler algo desagradable, algo que no esperaba llegar, olía a judío, se rio de sí mismo al tener este pensamiento, era imposible, pero como si hubiera sido coincidencia Kyle apareció de detrás de casa, con una actitud bastante hostil en el rostro. Eric se rio a carcajadas, no del pelirrojo sino de su habilidad para detectar judíos, parecía perfeccionarse con el tiempo. El muchacho no lo tomo de esa forma, venia ardiendo de rabia con ganas de reventar a garabato limpio a Stan por haberlo echado y se encuentra con el culón cara a cara, una frase se paso por su mente inmediatamente : "el gordo a ocupado tu puesto, Kyle" y para colmo este se había lanzado a reír nada más verlo. Un tic apareció en su ojo.

Eric no supo que paso, en un segundo estaba en la gloria, riéndose de sí mismo, y luego estaba en el suelo con hemorragia nasal y un fuerte dolor en toda la cara. El pelirrojo se acerco otra vez peligrosamente al castaño. Cartman pensó que iba a morir, por un segundo la figura de Kyle se le hizo similar a la de Scott.

-¡¿Qué carajo te sucede?.- pregunto Kenny en la cocina, Stan estaba tirado en el piso entre la suciedad que había dejado su débil estomago y un olor nauseabundo.

-el frio de la cerámica me calma.-dijo sin siquiera mover un musculo.

-eres un verdadero desastre, parece que yo soy el único que se ha divertido en esta fiesta.- dijo sentándose en suelo sin dejar de mirar con asco el desastre que era Stan.- hablaste con Kyle.

-si.- contesto alargando la respuesta mientras trataba de sobreponerse.

-he de suponer que no salió bien.

-yo ya sabía que no iba a salir bien, no sé cómo me convenciste de que hablara con él.

-ven vamos al baño para que te laves y luego te vas cambiar de ropa, eres un asco. Conocí a unas morenas que te van a levantar el ánimo.- dijo tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo por el piso.

-a mi no se me levanta el ánimo de la misma forma que a ti.- dijo con la nariz gangosa.

-tranquilo se te levantara otra cosa.- comento con actitud picara.

-eso tampoco.- dijo mientras seguía siendo arrastrado injustamente por su amigo.

-cállate y hazme caso.

-estoy seguro que Ike va querer, ve a decirle a él y déjame pudrirme en paz.- rogo sintiendo como las miradas de algunas personas se fijaban en ellos al salir de la cocina.

-no puedes deprimirte por todo, antes era Wendy y ahora Kyle, no tienes remedio.

-los únicos que no hacen sufrir eres tú y el gordo.- dijo hipando.

-creí que se te había pasado la borrachera.

- si se me paso, solo que cuando estoy deprimido me vuelvo algo estúpido.

Kenny no pudo aguantarse la risa, cuando seria el día en que tendría por lo menos un día tranquilo, teniendo los amigos que tenia lo dudaba bastante, pero si no fuera de esa forma su vida sería bastante aburrida, lo único que agradecía era que no había vuelto a morir en arto tiempo.

-quédate ahí un rato, te lavas o mejor te duchas.- ordeno metiéndolo en el baño.- tranquilo que aún queda noche.- aseguro mirando su reloj.

Escucho un gruñido del otro lado, el zombi estaba obedeciendo las órdenes, eso por lo menos lo mantendría con buen olor.

Ahora lo importante era hallar a Kyle, el pobre debía haber quedado igual que Stan, quería saber si lo estaba superando más dignamente que él.

-¿a dónde vas?.- unos brazos le rodearon el cuello y le susurraron melosamente en el oído.- no puedes dejarme sola.

Kenny se dio vuelta pensando que era una de las morenas de las que le había hablado a Stan, pero el destino no seguía sus deseos, era una blanca joven de piel de porcelana y ojos azul eléctrico que intentaba enredarlo en su telaraña de cabellos dorada.

-hola.- se dio vuelta con voz tan melosa como la de la mujer.- sa…

Quedo con la palabra en la boca, la mujer se esfumo igual de rápido como había aparecido.

-¿Qué demonios…?.- Kenny estuvo bastante rato girando en su eje, la había visto irse frente a sus ojos, no podía creerlo.

Cuando por fin Stan salió del baño se encontró completamente solo, Kenny había partido en busca de la extraña rubia.

Su mentón aun ardía, pero no podía dejar marchar al pelirrojo, mal que mal la fiesta era de él y no quería que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano, además le debían una explicación y el judío no las sacaría barata.

El pelirrojo estaba cruzando la calle cuando lo alcanzo, lo agarro firmemente del brazo y tiro de él.

-¡¿Por qué me pegaste?.-grito mirando a ambos lados, a esa hora no se veía ni auto circulando, ellos eran los únicos sobre el pavimento junto al murmullo de la música a lo lejos.

-eres el culpable de todo lo malo en mi vida.- dijo

-vas a comenzar igual que Butters ¡yo no las tengo fácil tampoco!.-grito soltándole el brazo bruscamente.

-perdón, me desquite contigo.- comprendió por fin comenzando a calmarse

-maldito judío…- susurro el castaño a lo que Kyle lo miro deseando quemarle los ojos.-supongo que las cosas no salieron bien.- dijo roncamente sobándose la mejilla.

Kyle lo observo un momento intentando decidir si debía contarle lo sucedido.

-no te importa gordo.- dijo mirándose los pies.

-yo creo que sí, casi me sacaste la cabeza del golpe que me diste, creo que merezco una puta explicación.- hacia unas muecas con la cara para comprobar que su mandíbula aun funcionaba. A Kyle le causo gracias.

-es que todo esto es un desastre.- dijo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.-nada me sale bien.- alego molesto.

-eres judío, a tu pueblo nada les sale bien.

-no se puede hablar contigo.

-yo se que de esta forma te agrado, judío.- sonrió.

-eso es la mayor mentira que has dicho.- dijo Kyle.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, jamás habían tenido momento para conversar calmadamente, se podía decir que su amistad se basaba solo en las peleas que habían mantenido por todos los años en que se habían conocido.

La luz de un auto los cegó por un segundo y se percataron que estaban en medio de la calle a riesgo de ser atropellados, Kyle se iba a mover por su cuenta pero Cartman lo empujo de manera protectora hacia la vereda. Estaban muy cerca para gusto del pelirrojo y el castaño aun lo mantenía sujeto de los hombros.

-bienvenido.-susurro soltándolo bruscamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.-no te lo había dicho.- dijo mirando a otro lado.

Kyle se sorprendió, tal vez estaba en alguna realidad paralela en que Eric Cartman se volvía más tratable. No pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque no estaba seguro si ese cambio le gustaba.

-gracias.-dijo a pesar de que ningún sonido salió de su boca.

-necesitaba un judío del cual burlarme.-susurro entre dientes.- no es lo mismo burlarme de ti que de Token, no se siente igual.

-supongo que eso es un alago.-se paso la mano por frente con una mano, como podía pensar que había cambiado.- ¿qué hacías afuera? Yo creí que continuabas en la fiesta.

- tuve que ir a mi casa a buscar algo.- mintió.- Pero yo creo que mejor me voy. Disfruta de tu estadía aquí, judío.

Cartman le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse a paso firme, el pelirrojo lo miro con mucho detenimiento, algo había cambiado en su silueta, y no se refería solo al hecho de que era más esbelta por su baja de peso, se refería a que era aun mas lúgubre que antes, como si alguna sombra se cerniera sobre él tratando de asfixiarlo. Arrugo el ceño, jamás llegaba a ese tipo de conjeturas solo por mirar a alguien, de pronto se acordó de algo que había dicho el castaño anteriormente.

¿Porque no debería haber vuelto?.- pregunto forzando bastante su garganta para que lo alcanzara a escuchar.

Eric detuvo su andar, como dudando si debía contestar la pregunta, estaba a punto de darse media vuelta para encarar al pelirrojo cuando volvió a emprender la marcha.

Estaba algo dolido. Kyle quiso regresar a su pueblo natal, pero parecía que nadie apreciaba que lo huera hecho.

Se dio media vuelta para regresar a la fiesta, pero su mirada se fijo en la niña que estaba cruzando la calle frente a la casa de los Marsh. Piel blanca de porcelana, cabellos dorados y ojos azul eléctrico, en un principio creyó que era una aparición pero pronto su razón gano a sus creencias.

-es muy tarde para que alguien tan pequeña como tú ande sola en las calles.- dijo Kyle mostrándose lo más inofensivo posible para que no huyera de él.- ¿dónde queda tu casa? ¿Quiere que…?

-¿Quien era él?.- señalo la pequeña silueta de Cartman que apenas se distinguía.

-un amigo, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?.- le tomo la manito.

El azul de sus ojos lo hipnotizo un segundo cuando ella los miro de frente.

-cuídalo, huele a muerte.-dijo y se deprendió del agarre de pelirrojo para alejarse definitivamente de él.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, la niña le causo un terror inimaginable que subió por sus rodillas hasta apretarle el pecho, y no por lo que había dicho, incluso podía decir sus palabras se las había llevado el viento, sino porque su piel estaba gélida como la nieve que había bajo sus pies. No supo cómo entro tan rápido en la casa y aunque jamás lo hubiera imaginado la estridente música que casi reventaba sus oídos lo calmo. Vio al otro lado de la sala a Stan que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos y le importo un carajo, quería irse, volver a su casa. Estaba arto de todo y esto último ya lo había reventado.

-¿Que te pasa?.- le pregunto Ike acercándose rápidamente a él.- tienes una cara de muerte.

-cállate Ike, nos vamos.-dijo y sin esperar replica alguna lanzo a su hermano afuera de la casa.

Usándolo de escudo protector miro por sobre su hombre quitando del camino algunos de los cabellos que le impedían ver, en el lugar que antes había estado la niña solo había rastros de pisadas, nada más, ninguna prueba de que ella hubiera estado allí.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?.- dijo Ike molesto soltándose del agarre de su hermano.

Lo pensó un segundo, tal vez había sido una niña perdida y con frio, y por culpa de su gran imaginación la había dejado sola, ya no había nada que hacer no parecía estar en ningún lado.

-Nada, no me sucede nada.- contesto sintiéndose culpable aunque con la duda aun dando vueltas en su corazón.

-Bien, porque yo no me quiero ir, aun no he…-dijo pero se detuvo de golpe, sonrojándose levemente.

-Aun no has que…?-pregunto su hermano levantando ambas cejas bien alto. Se había olvidado momentáneamente de fiasco anterior.

-Es que Kenny me iba a mostrar algo y …-dijo con una inocencia en su rostro que no le quedaba para nada a su apariencia.

Kyle sabía que el nombre Kenny mas la palabra mostrar "algo" y la falsa inocencia que había mostrado Ike era igual a depravaciones

-nos vamos.- dijo y arrastro a Ike hasta la calle.

-no me quiero ir.- alego el menor pero ya había sido arrastrado bien lejos de la casa de los Marsh.

Por su parte Cartman aun estaba esperando a que Scott se fuese a acostar, realmente era un psicópata y un degenerado, tenía trabajo al día siguiente y aun así seguía ahí sentado esperándolo. Miro por última vez por la ventana, estaba comenzando a tener mucho frio y si no hacia algo moriría allí congelado. De pronto tuvo una idea, reviso todas y cada una de las ventanas que habían, no sabía porque no se le había ocurrido antes, tal vez alguna seria la salvación a su hipotermia.

Necesitaba llegar a su habitación y poner el pestillo, era la única forma de contrarrestar las intenciones las acciones de su carcelero.

La única abierta era la ventana de la habitación de Scott, maldijo su suerte, podría haber sido cualquiera pero tenía que ser esa, se cercioro nuevamente que el pelirrojo estaba en la sala para volver a la ventana, se arrimo a ella para entrar, agradecía que había bajado de peso, ese tipo de maniobras le costaban tanto cuando era gordo a pesar de que igual las hacía. Rió un poco al acordarse de todas las cosas que había hecho al adentrarse en la casas de esa misma manera, en pueblos pequeños nadie cerraba las ventanas, excepto Scott. Cayó sobre la cama intentando no haber hecho mucho ruido, pero los años de rumiar su sed de venganza habían hecho astuto al pelirrojo.

-eres tan predecible.- decía desde la puerta mientras se limpiaba las uñas una y otra vez.- me ahorraste el trabajo de traerte a mi habitación.

-eres un hijo de puta Scott.

-deberías dejar de decir eso, no me afecta en nada, mi mama era una santa y yo lo sé así que me da igual, pero ¿tú podrías decir lo mismo de la tuya Eric?.- pregunto.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para el castaño, el cual se quedo mudo, sin saber cómo responder.

-es bueno que entraras por ahí y no por la puerta, me ahorraste el trabajo de traerte a mi habitación.- comento con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios.

-como si eso te importara, bastardo.

-si, tienes razón prefiero la cocina.- aseguro Scott como si se tratara de algo obvio.

-yo me largo, tengo sueño.- dijo intentando pasar a través de la puerta.

Un rodillazo en la entrepierna lo detuvo y lo obligo a hincarse.

-perdón, no quiero arruinar esas partes tan lindas tuyas.- lo tomo del cabello para levantarlo, acto seguido lo estampo contra la pared.

Sin perder tiempo lo beso rudamente en los labios sin fijarse en el asco que sentía su víctima, Cartman estaba dando una pelea firme, pataleaba y se removía en los brazos de Scott para lograr conseguir su libertad, pero un mordisco en su hombro le hizo gritar nuevamente de dolor y parar la lucha.

-esto es poco comparado con lo que me hiciste, te voy a destrozar, mi más grande sueño es verte llorar, que cada vez que sientas el tono de mi voz te desesperes hasta que te falte el aire.- le hablo al oído en su oído y luego le lamio la oreja.- te voy a hacer perder la cordura.- susurro insinuante.

Un golpe en el estomago lo hizo caer de rodillas, Scott lo agarro del cuello y lo lanzo sobre la cama, el castaño cerró los ojos por el dolor pero los abrió bruscamente al escuchar la hebilla del pantalón del pelirrojo abrirse, intento ponerse de pie, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Kyle rio al ver como su hermano no quería dirigirle la palabra luego de que llegaran a casa y a pesar de todo seguía girando alrededor suyo amenazando con que iba a volver solo, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de salir se devolvía alegando que no podía regresar si no llevaba al invitado de honor, que no podía creer que se hubiera ido así sin más sin avisarle a nadie.

-hable con Cartman.- comento, no sabía porque el nombre del castaño había llegado tan de pronto a su mente.

-¿y qué me importa? Mira es Kenny.-dijo mostrándole el celular.- debe estar furioso porque nos fuimos. Aló.-contesto.- si aquí esta…si

-me agrado conversar con él.- dijo recordando como el castaño inconscientemente lo había sacado del camino del auto que amenazaba con atropellarlo.

-cállate un rato no logro escuchar a Kenny, la música está muy fuerte y tu no ayudas.

-parecía más tratable, por lo menos eso me pareció a mi.- continuo hablando mas consigo mismo que con Ike.

-¡cállate Kyle! Si, si quería regresar pero este tonto no se quiere mover.- dijo Ike a través del teléfono.

-además de que parecía incomodo con mi presencia, o eso creo…no se…

-por favor un momento,¡ca-lla-te!.- dijo irritado.

-me gusto bastante verlo de nuevo, más de lo que creí que me gustaría ver a Stan de nuevo.-se recostó sobre el sofá.

-eres imposible.-le grito Ike yéndose a otro lado.- es que sigue hablando de Cartman y no se calla ni un segundo.- le informo a Kenny mientras desaparecía tras la puerta de la cocina.

Kyle recordó a la pequeña que le dijo que lo cuidara pues olía a muerte ¿a qué se refería? Tal vez sabia de las tantas barbaridades que había hecho Cartman cuando era pequeño y por eso decía eso, pero no podía estar seguro, había sido un momento tan extraño y tétrico.

No se lo había contado a Ike, tal vez él tenía la respuesta a todos sus enigmas, siempre había sido un niño astuto y esperaba que las noches de parranda no hubieran destrozado sus neuronas.

-Pero que quieres que haga.- decía Ike al teléfono.- no sabía que Cartman había hablado a solas con él tanto rato no puedo estar vigilándolo siempre.-. Kyle se detuvo antes de entrar a la cocina, la conversación parecía sospechosa y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de saber qué cosas habían cambiado en South Park.- no puedes pretender que no dé cuenta de eso, va a estar aquí todas las vacaciones, es imposible que no se dé cuenta de lo Cartman, algún día va a ir a visitarlo a su casa y ahí bum.- aseguro entornando los ojos.- si, lo sé, kyle va armar mucho problemas si lo sabe.

Ahora sí que estaba intrigado ¿Qué era lo que no querían que supiera? ¿Qué era lo que se escondía en la casa de Cartman que no debía saber?

-Kenny, se que intestas ser buen amigo, pero no puedes intentar que Kyle no lo sepa, además tienes que pensar que, según lo que me contaste, a Cartman le gusta Kyle, si es así va a seguir intentando juntarse con él y lo va a querer hacer a solas. Si, si, mejor me callo, voy a intentar convencerlo de que vuelva, bye.- corto.

Tenía una misión muy grande por delante, una misión que no le agradaba, salió de la cocina y encontró a su hermano en el mismo lugar donde lo había abandonado balbuceando las mismas cosas que antes.

-Kenny nos está esperando.- dijo.

-ve tu si tanto lo deseas, yo me voy a dormir.

Su hermano siguió girando alrededor de él unos quince minutos más, tratando de hacerlo de entrar en razón como le había prometido a Kenny, hasta que por fin se aburrió y se fue sin dejar claro si volvería a la fiesta o se quedaría en casa.

Gustarle a Eric Cartman, no podía creerlo, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, a alguien como él, era como gustarle a la dinamita, a una bomba atómica, igual de peligroso, pero con un leve encanto, que no supo de dónde sacaba. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, tenía miedo pues cuando supo de los sentimientos de Stan los encontró extraños y huyo, pero ahora que sabía que le gustaba a Cartman no se sentía de la misma forma, había un perturbarte brillito en sus ojos cuando se vio al espejo y tuvo miedo de que esos sentimientos no fueran desagradables.

**Bueno me salió más largo de lo que esperaba el cap, espero que los disfruten y comenten que de eso me alimento. XD**


	3. Azul electrico

**Cap. 3:**** azul eléctrico.**

-¿cuántas veces van ya?.- preguntaba un joven rubio un tanto adolorido.

- bastantes.- respondía ella mientras se revolvía los cabellos.- no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí.- comento.

-necesito que te quedes.- intento detenerla el muchacho mirando fijamente en esos ojos azul eléctrico.

-tranquilo, sin mi aquí aun tendrás el poder de regresar a este mundo.- sonrió ella besándose la palma de la mano y depositando aquel beso sobre el pecho del muchacho, como si fuera un ritual de vida.- volveré cuando sea el momento.

Kenny despertó un tanto agitado pero con una calma que jamás había sentido en su pecho. Que sueño más extraño había tenido, no recordaba mucho del él, solo que había sido fuera de lo común, y que le llenaba de nostalgia, como si fuera un recuerdo. Tal vez realmente se había excedido con la bebida, se acerco a la ventana mirando el azul del cielo, le faltaba algo de vida.

Tal vez si fuera un poco más azul.- comento para sí mismo.

Se llevo la mano a la cabeza, había comenzado a dolerle.

Y aquí vamos.- se dijo acostumbrado a despertar con esa molesta jaqueca.

Parecía una ola de nauseabunda enfermedad, se había presentado de la noche a la mañana en los jóvenes de South Park, los síntomas eran extremadamente raros para ser una epidemia, el síntoma principal era un dolor de cabeza corto punzante que afectaba a toda la parte frontal del cerebro, como efecto secundario el vomito acompañado de un humor un tanto delicado. Las almas recorrían las calles con cara de muerto y sin siquiera cruzar palabra con las personas a su alrededor, aquella extraña enfermedad, o no tan extraña, se llamaba RESACA.

Entre ellas, una cabeza pelirroja, salía de su casa a buscar algo para ayudar a su pobre hermano que destilaba parranda y al igual que un vampiro no quería ver la luz del sol.

-te dije que no volvieras a la fiesta.- se rio el muchacho viendo como el menor gruñía.

Kyle era uno de los pocos en South Park que aun se mantenía cuerdo y rebosante de vida, por alguna razón estaba contento, el descubrimiento de la noche anterior lo tenía feliz pero no sabía porque.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro pensando que necesitaba un doctor que viera porque su pecho estaba tan apretado, parecía nervioso y expectante a lo que viniese, y más encima no paraba de silbar una tonta cancioncilla que apenas recordaba de donde la había escuchado.

Al entrar en la farmacia la tonta sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se le fue de golpe, Stan estaba en la fila para pagar unos medicamentos, su ex -mejor amigo al verlo bajo la mirada, parecía indeciso, como si intentara decidir si debía está enojado o apenado por lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Kyle bufo molesto. Stan se había vuelto bastante nervioso o tal vez solo se comportaba así con él ¿acaso lo confundía con una segunda Wendy? Realmente daba lo mismo, estaba más preocupado en arreglar su relación, que en saber que pensaba de él.

-buenos días, es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Kyle.- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano al muchacho.- ¿y el tuyo?

Stan parecía algo confuso al principio pero se sobrepuso pronto.

-no me jodas.- dijo con una mirada que sorprendió al pelirrojo.

Stan termino de comprar y huyo del lugar. Kyle también compro lo que necesitaba rápidamente y salió en su búsqueda, pero no encontró rastro de su ex amigo.

-es un idiota.- dijo sin poder tragarse la rabia. Luego lo intentaría de nuevo, nadie lo había tratado como lo estaba tratando Stan, y tratar de tomárselo con calma era imposible, Cartman siempre lo trataba mal, pero no era indiferente, no huía de él y eso le agradaba del castaño, que enfrentara todo y a todos.

Regreso a casa y escucho como Ike hablaba con alguien por teléfono, lo hacía de la misma forma en que lo había dejado, debajo del tape y con una voz de moribundo.

-no sé como sobrevives a esto…- decía, de seguro estaba hablando con Kenny.- me duele demasiado la cabeza ¿Qué?¿que vaya para allá?.- el muchacho dio unas cuantas escusas pero no pudo con la insistencia de su amigo.- voy.- respondió con una sonrisa idiota.

Kyle vio como su hermano está listo en menos de 5 minutos y salía por la puerta de enfrente.

-¿y qué pasa con la resaca? Mira que me hiciste ir a la farmacia.- dijo el pelirrojo un poco molesto.

-Kenny se ofreció a darme sus secretos para pasar el malestar.- contesto.- adiós, gracias.- cerró la puerta.

Kyle no podía evitar sentirse nerviosos por la relación que tenía su hermano con su amigo, pero tampoco podía pensar mal de ellos, mal que mal Kenny era alguien de mucha confianza y Ike estaba claro que se sabía cuidar solo.

Miro el calendario, faltaba una semana para que su madre regresara de visitar a los abuelos. Jamás le había gustado estar a cargo. Dejo los analgésicos sobre la mesa.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, no podía levantarse de la cama, por suerte Scott ya se había marchado, su trabajo le exigía levantarse bastante temprano, por eso adoraba las mañanas podía estar solo y disfrutar de las cosas que por derecho eran suyas.

-maldito Scott.- dijo entre dientes al sentir un punzante dolor en el trasero.- carajo, somos hermanos, como puede...

Sintió unos golpes en la puerta. Que se fuera al carajo fuese quien fuese, estaba demasiado adolorido como para ponerse de pie. Siguieron unos minutos en que tocaban el timbre y azotaban la puerta hasta que por fin todo volvió a estar tan tranquilo como antes.

Sonó su celular. Por suerte su pantalón estaba botado cerca de la cama, se deslizo perezosamente hasta alcanzarlo. Grito levemente cuando sintió otra fuerte punzada

-le cortare las bolas a quien quiera que sea.- gruño entre dientes. -¿diga?

-culón abre, me estoy congelando.- gritaba Stan.

-ándate a la mierda, no me puedo levantar.

-¡ábreme!

-da la vuela a la casa por el lado izquierdo, la segunda ventana está abierta.

No se demoro mucho en ver a su amigo entrando por la ventana de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho en la noche.

-¡cuidado!.- grito Cartman al sentir como Stan caía sobre él.

-cállate culón.- alego este bajándose de la cama.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?.- pregunto con un notorio cambio en el tono de su voz.- ¿te duele mucho?

-prepárame el desayuno, tengo hambre.- pidió sin contestar la pregunta.

Stan sonrió forzosamente.

-ve a ducharte- le sugirió acercándose a la puerta.

-como si pudiera.

-Algún día vas a tener que levantarte, no seas idiota y aguanta, ve a ducharte.- exigió saliendo por fin por la puerta dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Con mucho esfuerzo Eric se puso de pie y se arrastro hasta el baño, sentir el agua fría sobre su cuerpo lo hizo sentir vivo nuevamente, sobretodo calmo el ardor que sentía.

Con rabia se golpeo la cabeza, estaba furioso consigo mismo ¿porque dejaba que ese bastardo hiciera lo que quisiera con él? No lograba entenderlo. Siempre pataleaba, gritaba y mordía para detenerlo pero al final siempre cedía. Algunas veces creía, incluso, que era placentero.

-solo unos meses más, solo unos meses más y ella regresara.- decía como si fuera una oración.

-¿estás listo?.- pregunto Stan abriendo levemente la puerta del baño.

- sí, ya salgo.- contesto.- no se te ocurra mirar.- alego.

- como si tuvieras algo que me interesara.- rio Stan.

- se me olvidaba que solo te interesa la piel blanca y pelo rojo.

- cállate gordo, el desayuno está listo. Oh tu hombro.- dijo angustiado. El agua había colocado la piel del muchacho mas blanca de lo común y el moretón con forma mordedura sobresaltaba de un color rojizo.

- te dije que no miraras.- alego cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Cartman, con calma comió el alimento que le ofrecían, Stan apenas había podido preparar algo con la poca comida que tenía en el refrigerador, no podía creer que Scott estuviera tan dispuesto a causarle daño a su amigo, aunque no podía culparlo, después de lo que le hizo el castaño cualquiera disfrutaría con tener al dueño de sus tormentos a su merced.

-ahora que estamos en época de vacaciones deberías conseguir un trabajo, no tienes casi nada para comer.

-ya lo intente.

-¿y?

-cuando lo conseguí, Scott llego diciendo que era menor de edad y que no tenia edad para trabajar, hizo un escándalo horrible.- contesto Eric tragándose su sándwich.-me terminaron echando

-ven a vivir conmigo, si les explico a mis padres la situación ellos tal vez…entiendan.- dijo sin convencerse de sus propias palabras.

-no, me faltan un años para la mayoría de edad, entonces voy a poder echar a ese puto pelirrojo y ser libre…-alego sin expresión en su rostro.- además tengo que esperarla, ella dijo que volvería.

- Cartman, no va a volver.- dijo Stan colocándole la mano en el hombro.

- no tengo más hambre.- dijo colocándose de pie.- limpia la mesa y vete.- ordenó mientras se encerraba en su habitación.

Stan suspiro, no podía enojarse con él, no en ese momento. Ordeno todo fijándose en que Eric apenas había comido algo, el pan estaba casi intacto, al igual que el café.

Le toco la puerta.

-te voy a dejar el desayuno acá afuera, tienes que comer.- sugirió.

Sin más salió de la casa, con un nudo en la garganta.

Odiaba sentirse así, pero sabía que no era solamente por la situación de Eric sino, también, por no reconciliarse con Kyle, realmente odiaba estar enojado con él pero no podía perdonarlo, como hacerlo después de que se fue dejándolo así, solo y sin nadie que lo apoyase, aun recordaba esos días, la ayuda llego del lugar menos esperado, como siempre Kenny no se fijo en lo duro de la situación una simple sonrisa y un "estoy bien" bastaron para que se quedara tranquilo, pero Eric, fue diferente, no podía decir que se preocupo de una forma común, pero con sus palabras y por medio de su sarcasmo pudo inferir que quería ayudar, aunque por alguna razón lo veía tan destrozado como él.

Esos primeros días después de que Kyle se marchara fueron muy lentos. Nunca creyó estar separado tanto tiempo de su mejor amigo y jamás creyó que lo extrañaría tanto.

-¿Dónde estoy?.- se pregunto así mismo.

Había caminado bastante tiempo, perdido en sus pensamientos, creía que conocía todo South Park, y a pesar de haber vivido en ese pueblo desde pequeño no reconocía el lugar en donde se encontraba en ese momento. Parecía que se había adentrado en el bosque, siguió caminando, lo único que esperaba era no encontrarse con "_los animalitos amigables del bosque_". Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al pensar en la perturbarte mentalidad que tenia Cartman cuando era pequeño.

Dispuesto a regresar por donde había venido, dio media vuelta para encontrarse de frente con la figura de Kyle, en un principio no lo había reconocido y eso le hizo dar un pequeño salto del susto, pero al verle mejor el rostro pudo comprobar que era su ex amigo, arrugo el ceño, no quería hablar con él y menos en un lugar como ese.

Parecía que Kyle no lo había visto pues estaban a una distancia considerable, podía dar media vuelta e irse por otro lado, pero realmente le intrigaba saber que hacia el pelirrojo en ese lugar, tal vez lo estaba persiguiendo y si era así debía dejarle bien claro que no estaba para sus jueguitos, ellos ya no eran nada, ni siquiera conocidos y no podía ir por la vida acosándolo.

-Kyle.- lo llamo pero el aludido no reacciono.- ¡Kyle!.- grito más fuerte pero fue inútil, molesto por haber sido ignorado se acerco peligrosamente al pelirrojo.- ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí?.- lo obligo a girarse agarrándolo del hombro para que le diera la cara.

Kyle lo miro como si no lo estuviera viendo realmente.

Había algo extraño en él y Stan lo sabía.

-tú no eres Kyle.- susurro perdiéndose en sus ojos azul eléctrico.

-soy yo, Stan, ¿acaso no me veo igual?

Era verdad, se veía igual, su pelo era igual, su sonrisa era igual, pero su mirada esmeralda ya no estaba y los ojos gélidos que lo observaban daban demasiado miedo.

-la vi en la fiesta.- dijo Kenny tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, la cabeza aun se le partía en dos.

-¿la muchacha rubia?.- preguntaba Ike.

-si, me acabo de acordar, era ella, hoy tuve un sueño, y ella estaba en él, estoy seguro, pero no me acuerdo muy bien.- se paso la mano por la cara.- ¡oh! ¡Mi cabeza!

-vamos, entremos, parece que te agarro firme la jaqueca.-comento entrando a su casa.

Había regresado a la casa de los Broflovski, luego que todos los secretos de Kenny para pasar la resaca no dieran frutos, por lo menos no con él, pues Ike estaba radiante y fresco, sin una pisca de malestar. Solo esperaba que los analgésicos que había comprado su hermano aun estuvieran ahí y ahí estaban, encima de la mesa.

-siéntate te traeré un vaso con agua.- dijo.- si no se te pasa con esto no se te va a pasar con nada.

Kenny se sentó mecánicamente en el sofá, sabía que el dolor de cabeza no era provocado por la resaca, si fuera así ya se le hubiera pasado hace bastante rato, era provocado por otra cosa, el dolor del recuerdo, sabía que conocía a esa joven de pelo rubio, la había visto hace mucho tiempo, pero la recordaba más pequeña, en su mente aparecía como una pequeña imagen, como si fuera una fotografía solamente, y no lograba recordar quién era o por lo menos que relación tenia con él, sabía que era alguien muy importante, lo sentía en su pecho, pero el tan solo indagar en sus recuerdos desgarraba su mente.

-ten.- Ike le dio el medicamento y el vaso con agua.

Kenny lo bebió obedientemente, rogando por que hiciera efecto rápido.

-tal vez haya una forma más fácil y rápida de que te quite el dolor de cabeza.- dijo Ike con voz melosa sentándose sobre las piernas del rubio, uno frente al otro.

-y ¿cuál sería esa?.- sonrió Kenny disfrutando de la fricción que le producía tener la entrepierna del menor tan cerca de la suya.

Sin contestar, ni perder tiempo Ike le tomo el rostro deposito provocativo beso en sus labios, comiéndose su boca con ansia, como siempre intentando sacar los más bajos instintos de su pareja. Todos los demonios que rondaban en la mente del rubio desaparecieron por completo. Una risita se les escapo a ambos.

Ya era bastante tarde, la luna estaba recién comenzando a alumbrar las penumbras del parque y a penas reconocía el lugar por el que estaba paseando, tenía que admitir que desde que volvió estaba bastante aburrido, más de lo que pensó que se aburriría al volver al "tranquilo" pueblo de South Park, no podía juntarse con ninguno de sus amigos, Stan estaba enojado con él, Kenny se juntaba con Ike y no le interesaba entrometerse en los pervertidos temas de conversación que compartirían, hablando de gente que él no conocía, y Cartman, él era su última opción, y después de lo que había escuchado de él le había picado el bichito de la curiosidad, le gustaría comprobar si era verdad, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso se ponía nervioso y le sudaban las manos como nunca, así que prefería estar solo por el momento.

Suspiro.

Cuando se detuvo a verla hora en su celular una ráfaga azul eléctrico paso a su lado.

En un segundo se dio cuenta que era la pequeña niña que había visto la noche anterior, parecía venir huyendo de algo, y a pesar de ello su rostro no mostraba preocupación alguna, sino una muy tierna sonrisa agraciada por sus rubios cabellos.

-oye niña…tu eres…-intento detenerla pero para su sorpresa ella se volteo de inmediato sorprendida de habérselo encontrado.

Sin decir palabra alguna la pequeña hizo un gesto con la mano para que el pelirrojo se pusiera a la altura de él, el muchacho se inclino y la niña paso sus bracitos por su cuello abrazándolo.

Kyle se fijo que a pesar de seguir siendo muy tierna su rostro parecía más masculino y su pelo estaba un poco más corto y más oscuro. Solo esos ojos azul eléctrico se mantenían intactos.

-el que huele a muerte está cerca.- susurro soltándolo.

El muchacho no reacciono, solo la vio alejarse hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. Su corazón se acelero como igual que la noche anterior, sobresaltado, asustado y cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse por la espalda, su primer instinto fue golpear, no mirar.

-desde que volviste solo me has golpeado, lo tomare como una escusa para extinguirte, judío.- alego Cartman con la mano cubriéndose la cara.- morirás tú y tu puta gente.- grito colérico.

-cállate culón, eres un llorón, fue solo un golpecito.- alego Kyle aun con la adrenalina en cada una de las células de su cuerpo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-venia siguiendo a un gato.- contesto sin poner atención a lo que decía.

-¿un gato?

-si, un gato ¿acaso te volviste idiota mientras no estabas? con cola y bigotes, un gato.

-si, sé lo que es un gato. Pero ¿Por qué lo andas persiguiendo?

- era el gato más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, amarillo con unos ojos azul eléctrico.- dijo perdido en sus recuerdos de aquel misterioso animal.- jamás había visto algo así, al principio pensé que era una aparición.- concluyo con una extraña mirada en el rostro.

Ojos azul eléctrico, le recordaron a los ojos de la niña, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando el rostro del muchacho. Rió por lo bajo al notar que aun intentaba encontrar con la mirada al misterioso gato.

No podía evitar recordar lo que había dicho Ike por teléfono, realmente le gustaría a ese joven que había hecho su niñez imposible.

Quería saberlo.

-y ya que estamos aquí ¿porque no caminamos?.- pregunto intentando parecerlo más amigable posible.- sería bueno conversar.

Eric lo miro con cara de "me estas tomando el pelo" pero luego al comprobar que el muchacho no estaba bromeando, asintió.

Kyle tenía una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, era como un pequeño a punto de hacer una travesura, quería comprobar si era verdad lo que había escuchado, le era tan difícil de creer, que el gordo tuviera sentimientos por él. Haría lo que tuviera a su alcance para comprobarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa estas extraño?.- dijo Eric percatándose en la actitud del pelirrojo.

-Nada.- sonreía ampliamente.- mira ahí hay unas bancas, vamos a sentarnos.- lo tomo de la mano. Vio como el castaño se sobresaltaba al contacto y rio por lo bajo. Un simple contacto y ya había veía un leve rubor en el rostro de Cartman.

-Suéltame.- gritaba Eric mientras era arrastrado por el muchacho.- oh dios mío me toco un judío.- alegaba luego.

-Cállate Cartman! No metas a mi pueblo en esto.- alegaba el otro.- parece que me equivoque…-susurro.

-¿Qué? ¿En qué te equivocaste?

-En nada, vamos, siéntate.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, kyle, mi tiempo es oro y no lo voy a gastar para pasarlo con un pelirrojo.

-Cállate culón, eres imposible.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, cada uno tratando de saber que pensaba el otro. Kyle se acerco lo que más que pudo a su viejo amigo.

-hay suficiente banca para los dos.- alego.

-tengo frio.- mintió fijándose en cada una de los gestos que emitía el muchacho.- solo quiero que conversemos.- dijo Kyle.

-¿y de qué?

-no sé, nunca tenemos tiempo de conversar.- sonrió.- a todos la vida les ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui, Kenny se la pasa con mi hermano, Butters está muy distinto y Stan no quiere verme.- dijo con un suspiro

-bueno lo de Kenny no se lo esperaba nadie.

-¿a que te refieres?

- ese apego que tienen parece ser más que un simple apego.- comento Cartman sacando un cigarro.- parece que le da lo mismo si su pareja es hombre o mujer, solo le importa que tenga piernas.- concluyo con una risa.

-¿fumas?

-si, y no vengas con eso de que hace me hace mal y esas estupideces.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso de que es más que un simple apego?

-pregúntale a tu hermano, además no es como si yo supiera algo, solo te digo lo que veo.

-¿desde cuándo tienes tan buen ojo para esas cosas?

-desde que tengo mucho tiempo libre.- contesto.

- ¿no que eras alguien muy ocupado?

- para ti sí, judío, pero digamos que no puedo regresar a mi casa cuando se me dé la gana.

-¿no entiendo? ¿Porque no?

-nada, nada.- dijo removiéndose en el asiento.- en cuanto a Stan ¿aun no se reconcilian? No espere que fuera tanto tiempo

Kyle demoro en contestar, la expresión de Eric había cambiado y no era la que siempre tenía, parecía más lúgubre y no le agradaba.

-no, el muy idiota ni siquiera me deja conversar civilizadamente con él.- contesto suspirando.

Otro silencio.

Una leve sonrisa parecía dibujarse en rostro de Cartman, tal vez estaba feliz de que aun no se reconciliaban ¿cómo debía tomarse ese gesto? Acaso debía considerarlo como una prueba de sus sentimientos por él, tal vez así era pero no estaba seguro, aunque debía de reconocer que, su sonrisa era más linda que antes, bueno para él la sonrisa de Cartman jamás fue exactamente "linda", pero no podía negar que ahora tenía un toque hipnotizador.

No supo que fue lo que exactamente sucedió, si fue que Eric giro el rostro justo en el momento, o los pensamientos que llenaban su mente hace unos segundos, pero lo que no podía negar es que ya estaba hecho y debía atenerse a las consecuencias.

El beso no fue muy largo, tampoco muy placentero, sus bocas simplemente se estrellaron, aunque para ambos el simple contacto fue como un choque eléctrico que les quito el aliento por un instante.

-¿que carajo te pasa?.- pregunto Eric con el rostro contraído.- parece que tu hermano te contagio lo marica.- grito limpiándose la boca una y otra vez.

Con la oscuridad del lugar Kyle no podía estar seguro pero alcanzo a notar y un sonrojo en el rostro del castaño. Pero no era tiempo para fijarse en esas cosas ¿o sí? ¡¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¡Lo había besado! ¡Por dios! Estaba claro que no le desagradaba nada de lo que se refiriera a Cartman, ni siquiera los supuestos sentimientos que tenía el castaño por él, pero de allí a que le gustara de una forma romántica había un buen trecho, y más encima llegar a besarlo era una locura. Lo había tomado de la mano y había tenido pequeños contactos con él para comprobar lo que escucho de Ike, era un juego pues le encantaba tener al gordo bajo su control pero de allí a ¡Besarlo! ¡Besarlo! ¡Besarlo! ¡Besarlo!

-Cartman espera.- dijo al ver que al muchacho yéndose.

-te dije que no deberías haber vuelto.- dándose media vuelta para encararlo, tenía el rostro rojo, aunque Kyle no podía saber si era furia o vergüenza por haber sido besado por la persona que quería.

Prefirió pensar que era la segunda.

-esto tómalo como un gesto entre amigos, nada más allá de eso, no debes ponerte así. Cálmate. No fue nada.

-vete al carajo, Kyle.

-¡Cartman!.- intento volver a gritar pero ya era inútil el aludido estaba demasiado lejos como para que alcanzara a escuchar.

¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? No podía ser más idiota, si seguía de la misma forma terminaría por perder a todos sus amigos, y lo más importe ¿Por qué lo beso sino gustaba de él? Por lo menos no de esa forma.

Se puso de pie y se restregó fuertemente la cabeza con ambas manos. Intentaría que su mente se aclarara camino a casa, pero fue aun peor, quedo aun mas enredada que antes y lo que vio al llegar a casa no le ayudo mucho para calmarse.

Ike sobre las piernas de Kenny, estaba literalmente comiéndole la boca y el rubio respondía con el mismo énfasis sin ni siquiera fijarse en falta de oxigeno.

Agitados se separaron de golpe al ver la boca de Kyle que formaba una perfecta O.

-esto….Kyle.- intentaba decir Kenny.

- te lo íbamos a contar.- a Ike apenas le salía la voz.

Kyle se los quedo mirando bastante rato y cuando pensaron que se habían salvado un grotesco gruñido salió de su boca.

-aléjate de mi hermano, piraña pervertida.- grito y Kenny empujo a Ike como si fuera la cosa más peligrosa de la tierra.- ahora vete luego hablamos.- con mucha fuerza le tomo el hombro para que le pusiera atención.

Su rostro parecía más calmado en la última frase pero Kenny no se quiso arriesgar y desapareció de la casa acompañado de una pequeña risita y un beso que le lanzo a Ike.

Kyle observo la última escena con un tic en el ojo, le había comenzado a doler la cabeza como nunca, sin tomar en cuenta las replicas del menor, se fue a su habitación.

Ike estaba enojado y nervioso, más nervioso que enojado, sabía que su hermano no se las haría fácil, pero también sabía que no era como para que reaccionara de esa forma, había algo más.

El pelirrojo no podía más con todo lo que se le estaba viniendo encima, su relación con sus amigos era todo un caos, como deseaba regresar a su nuevo colegio, alejarse de todos. No. A quien quería engañar, no quería volver, prefería mil veces estar cerca de las personas que quería.

-no debería haber regresado.- se dijo así mismo a pesar de todo.

-yo creo que es bueno verte de vez en cuando.- dijo Ike desde la puerta. Traía el rostro rojo hasta las orejas.

Kyle lo miro un segundo.

-¿Qué fue lo que vi en la sala?

- bueno…Kenny y yo…yo y él…

- creí que solo eran amigos y salían de parranda, Ike yo te vi con una chica en la fiesta.- alego.

-digamos que es una relación abierta.

- o sea, tu sales con quien quieres y Kenny también.

- si eso.- dijo desviando la mirada.

- ¿estás conforme con algo así?

-bueno si y no, es más como un casi, no me voy a poner a discutir este tipo de cosas contigo Kyle.- el muchacho no levantaba la mirada, parecía que el suelo tenía algo muy interesante.

-me da igual, tendré que aceptar lo que sea que tengas con Kenny, no estoy dispuesto a tener problemas con otro amigo.

-¿te refieres a Stan?

-bese a Cartman.- dijo de golpe ya que Ike siempre le servía de psicólogo personal.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?

- y lo peor es que no sé porque lo hice, no es como si me gustara, es un gordo bastardo y narcisista, que me trata mal y ofende a los judíos.

- pero aun así te gusta.

- no me gusta.

-¿entonces de que te preocupas? Dile que fue un error y listo. Que lo confundiste con alguien más o algo.

-es que….ayer después de la fiesta te escuche hablar con Kenny de que a Cartman le gustaba.

Ike quedo de una pieza. Kenny lo iba matar, Eric se le había salido en la única borrachera que había tenido. Cuando Kyle se fue. Y era un secreto tan bien guardado cono el tesoro nacional. Ahora sí que estaba perdido.

-eso fue…- intento excusarse.

-no inventes excusas.

-es que eso fue antes que te fueras, no sé si a Cartman aun le gustas, pasó todo un año y las cosas cambiaron bastantes.

- sí, yo mejor que nadie sé como las cosas pueden cambiar. Pero la cosa es que por eso que dijeron comencé a fijarme en el culón, además no he parado de pensar en él desde que termino la fiesta hasta ahora.

-realmente te gusta.

-no, es un idiota lleno de mierda.

-después de la fiesta no parabas de decir que habías visto su lado amable y esas cosas.

- pero eso no cuenta, hoy me trato igual que siempre y no me importo, lo bese igual, no sé que me atrae de él

- ¡¿y dices que no te gusta? ¡Escúchate Kyle!...lo tuyo tiene un nombre.

- ¿qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso de lo "mío"?

-lo tuyo lo llaman de una forma para no decir que eres masoquista, se llama síndrome de Estocolmo.

- ¿y qué demonios es eso?

- es cuando la persona se enamora momentáneamente o permanentemente del agresor, en este caso Cartman.

-imposible.

-no lo es, supongo que has escuchado del dicho "el que te quiere de aporrea".

-sí, pero a mí no me gusta Cartman y no soy de ese tipo de gente.

-¿cómo crees que es físicamente?

Kyle dudo un momento.

-apuesto.

-¿te desagrado el besarlo?

-no

-¿te das cuenta? no hay más que decir, te gusta, puede incluso ser un impulso físico, pero aquí entre nos tú no eres de impulsos físicos, así que debe ser amor.

-pero Ike…

-nada de peros te gusta y punto.

-¿no que la decisión es mía?

-pero te demoras demasiado en decidir algo que ambos sabemos que es cierto. Ahora lo importante es saber ¿Qué reacción tuvo?

-pareces una colegiala copuchenta.- alego Kyle a lo que Ike solo hizo un puchero exigiendo respuesta.- se puso rojo como tomate y después comenzó a gritarme.

-siendo Cartman esa es buena señal ¿Qué tal si te declaras?  
-¿Qué? No, en primer lugar, aun no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos y segundo, no quiero tener una relación Gay o algo por el estilo.

-¿y porque no? es aun más placentera.

-¡Ike!

-bueno, bueno, pero si te gusta debes decírselo ¿de qué otra forma lo sabría? además puede que tengas oportunidad. ¿Qué más puedes perder? No te puede tratar más mal de lo que siempre lo ha hecho. Si todo sale bien no te olvides en contarme y no omitas detalle.- dijo con una expresión que dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-¡Ike!

Grito pero ya se encontraba solo en la habitación. No sabía si lo que le había dicho era cierto, pero no podía simplemente salir a buscar la respuesta por ahí, él la tenía y la sabía solo que su mente se interponía a su corazón. Se quedo vagando con los fantasmas del pasado, con su yo pequeño que luchaba por ganarle a un malvado niño y no sabía con qué razón ¿por el bien de la comunidad? ¿Por evitar que destruyera algunas cosas? era verdad lo hacía por todo eso, pero sobretodo por llevarle la contra y porque Cartman también adoraba llevarle la contra, porque adoraba ofenderlo, y el adoraba comenzar una batalla, pues era el único momento en que para ambos no existía nadie más que él otro, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba. Parecía que realmente Ike tenía razón. Pensó en los eventos que sucedieron luego de que regresara, en como amablemente Cartman lo quito de en medio, lo saco de calle protegiéndolo del peligro del auto, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en sus manos sosteniendo sus hombros y aun así no le agradaba, esa amabilidad fue el gatillo para que se fijara en él pues le llamo la atención un gesto tan fuera de lo que era el culón que todos conocían, un gesto que le sorprendió pero no le agrado, porque no era Cartman, y a él le gustaba el sádico, fascista, manipulador y sin vergüenza de Eric Cartman.

Padecía del Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Ike solo rió cuando vio la puerta de la casa abrirse y no volver a cerrarse, parecía que iba con tal prisa que no se preocupaba por nada ni por nadie, el muchacho se levanto del sillón y observo a su hermano alejarse a toda velocidad.

Kyle estaba muy feliz, jamás su corazón estuvo más claro en toda su vida, y aunque no sabía porque demonios estaba corriendo, lo hacía sin rumbo, su mente se había apagado hace ya unos pasos y solo su corazón manipulaba su cuerpo.

Se detuvo frente a la casa de Cartman, ya era bastante tarde, esperaba que Eric estuviera despierto ¡no! ¡Por dios! ¡¿Que estaba intentando hacer? No podía declararse y menos a las dos de la mañana.

-cállate y hazme caso.- su corazón le grito a su cerebro.

Camino rápidamente y casi se estampo contra la puerta, pateando y golpeándola mientras le gritaba a Cartman que saliera, quería enfurecerlo y luego ver como su expresión cambiaba al decirle que lo amaba y suponiendo que era reciproco terminaría en algo más.

Una risita nerviosa escapo de sus labios cuando escucho como alguien gruñía detrás de la puerta.

-hola.- Kyle intento poner el tono de voz mas molesto que sabia pero todo su ánimo se fue a pique al ver a un alto pelirrojo muy conocido para él pero sin una pisca de adolescencia en cada una de sus células. Su mirada feroz acrecentada por la molestia de ser despertado destrozo cada centímetro del alma de Kyle.

El último de los Tenorman sonrió con malicia al ver al muchacho.

-¿Scott?- fue lo único que alcanzo decir el pobre y confundido Kyle.

Continuara…..

**Holascas. Me demore en actualizar, es que estoy haciendo un Cosplay y me quita bastante tiempo pero aquí está el cap, espero que les haya gustado. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible n.n. bye bye**


	4. confesiones

**Cap 4:** Confesiones

-¡CONTIGO ES CON QUIEN QUERIA HABLAR!.- grito furioso Kyle.

Stan estaba al otro lado de la calle, su rostro pálido como una hoja de papel a penas reaccionaba ante el escándalo que estaba armando el pelirrojo.

-PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE LO DEL BASTARDO DE SACOTT! .- al muchacho no le importo para nada el desconcierto que había en los ojos de su examigo.- ¡POR DIOS! ¿¡COMO PUEDES DEJAR QUE UN AMIGO SUFRA DE ESA FORMA?.- grito desesperado, no podía creerlo.

-Kyle, vamos conversemos en otro lado.- dijo sin comprender bien lo que decía. No paraba de pensar en el "otro Kyle".

El pelirrojo lo miro con la respiración agitada, tratando de calmarse ¡¿Cómo era posible? Si él hubiera estado allí Cartman jamás hubiera terminado con ese…con ese…no quería pensar en lo que vio en la casa del castaño. Ya había encontrado a Stan, ahora tenía que ir a reventar a Kenny, si no le daban una buena escusa les destrozaría la cara.

El pobre McCormick ni siquiera supo como llego la tormenta, en un principio creyó que Kyle venía a discutir sobre la relación que tenía con su hermano, aunque ya era bastante tarde para hacerlo, pero cuando lo vio llegar junto a Stan supo que algo no estaba bien. Les abrió la puerta intentando acallar la imparable ira del pelirrojo, su familia estaba durmiendo y a nadie le gusta que vengan a molestar a esa hora.

Cuando Kyle lo increpo, Kenny solo trago firme, sabía que algo así sucedería si Kyle se enteraba que el gordo estaba bajo las garras de Scott, pero, como había dicho Ike, no podía esperar que no se enterara.

-ahora explíquenmelo todo ¿Por qué Cartman está viviendo con Scott y ¿porque ustedes no han hecho nada?.- pregunto

-antes que nada Kyle siéntate y cálmate.- pidió Kenny intentando que el muchacho hiciera caso.

Stan trato de despejar sus pensamientos antes de contestar, sus recuerdos aun estaban perdidos en ese bosque y la fantasmal silueta que lo había embelesado; necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle todo a Kyle.

-Cartman lo decidió.- dijo. Lo mejor era empezar por ahí.

-¡¿Qué?.- se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

-tanto así como decidirlo, no; pero el regresa a esa casa por voluntad propia.- aclaro Kenny.

-es un tema muy complicado.- aseguro Stan.

-pero ¿porque no me explican? hablen claro.- exigió. Estaba realmente destrozado, el día que creyó que iba a ser el más hermoso de su vida (aun si Cartman lo rechazaba) se encuentra con tal sorpresa.

-la mamá de Cartman, la señora Liane se fue.- explico el muchacho.

-¡¿Cómo que se fue?- pregunto Kyle.

-solo se fue, le dejo una nota a Cartman diciendo que se iba con un sujeto y que no regresaría en mucho tiempo, pero que lo haría algún día.

-por dios.- se sorprendió, la señora Cartman era promiscua y se había acostado con todos los adultos del pueblo, pero de ahí a abandonar a su hijo por un hombre así como así. Nunca lo hubiera creído de ella.-¿y porque vive con Scott?

-Cartman, al igual que nosotros aun es menor de edad y como su madre era el único familiar que tenía en la ciudad, el servicio social lo quería mandar a no sé a dónde pero Cartman se aferraba a no abandonar su casa.- contesto Kenny.

-así que lo colocaron con el único familiar que tenía vivo en este pueblo.- continúo Stan.

-Scott.-nombro Kyle.

-sí, él tiene un trabajo estable y está ligado por sangre a nuestro gordo. Tú sabes que Scott no se negaría jamás a tener a Cartman en la palma de su mano.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?.-pregunto Kenny aunque ya lo suponía.

- fui a visitarlo.- dijo saltándose el porqué de la visita.-y me recibió Scott.

- era de esperarse, mientras está en casa, al gordo no le deja abrir la puerta.-dijo Stan.

- ¿porque permitieron que esto pasara?.- alego Kyle.

- y ¿que querías que hiciéramos?.- intento defenderse Kenny.- no podemos decirles a nuestros padres que Scott lo está maltratando, nadie nos cree, para ellos él es un santo, una persona que, a pesar que ese niño malcriado le hizo tanto daño, lo acoge como hermano.

-es una persona muy respetada en el pueblo, con solo hacerse cargo de Cartman logro ganarse el corazón de todos.

-además tienes que pensar que Cartman se ha hecho muchos enemigos durante su vida y con Scott controlándolo, sus acostumbradas travesuras son menos frecuentes.- dijo Kenny.- ¿recuerdas que cuando llegaste te dije que todo en South Park había estado muy tranquilo?

-sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Y no has llamado al servicio social o algo así?

-es lo mismo. Scott ante la sociedad es una persona justa y amable, es un buen empleado y su jefe lo ayuda en todo, el bastardo sabe fingir muy bien.- contesto recordando cómo había quedado como un mentiroso al denunciarlo.

- es como si hubiera estado planeando esto todo el tiempo en que no tuvimos noticias de él, desde esa vez en que le revelo a Cartman que eran hermanos. Solo algunas veces más lo vimos pero solo de lejos y sin saber que estaba haciendo.-comento Stan.

- Cartman solo está esperando.-continuo Kenny.- No puede hacer nada más, él cree que su mamá va a volver por eso no se escapa o algo, está obsesionado con esa idea y que tiene que estar presente cuando vuelva.- dijo Kenny.- pero nosotros no creemos que lo haga.

-solo le queda soportar hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.-alego.

-pero esos es a fin de año.- se sobresalto Kyle.

-sí, pero eso es lo que quiere Cartman, no hay como convencerlo de que salga de allí.

Kyle abandono la casa de los McCormick dando patadas al aire. Entendía porque Stan y Kenny no habían podido hacer nada pues a él tampoco se le ocurría nada que fuera de ayuda. Tenía mucho sueño y ya le había comenzado a doler la cabeza otra vez.

La mirada de Scott regreso a su mente, jamás lo había odiado, incluso sentía pena por el pelirrojo, nadie podía apoyar jamás lo que había hecho Cartman, era un crimen de un niño perturbado, pero ahora no podía evitar apretar los dientes cada vez que pensaba en Scott y la actitud que tuvo la noche anterior.

Cuando llego a la casa de Cartman Scott le abrió la puerta.

-¡¿Qué quieres?.-pregunto Scott irritado.- disculpa, ¿que deseas?.- dijo con un tono más suave.

Kyle estaba sin habla. No se esperaba que lo recibiera el pelirrojo ¿dónde estaba Cartman? ¿Porque Scott estaba allí? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-tengo que ir a dormir, mañana trabajo.

El menor lo miro un segundo, estaba casi seguro que esa sonrisa era falsa. No era que conociese a Scott de toda la vida, pero sabía que era alguien de cuidado, al igual que lo era Cartman, por algo eran medios hermanos.

Aun no salía palabra de su boca y Scott se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

-¡dime algo judío!.- grito, el sueño le había quitado su falsa sonrisa por un segundo y al darse cuenta de que lo había arruinado, maldijo al viento.

-vine a ver a Cartman.- susurro fijándose en la inestabilidad que mostraba la personalidad de pelirrojo.

-el vive aquí, pero no sé donde esta, tal vez está durmiendo en su pieza o esta vagabundeando, a mí ¿qué me importa?- sonrió.

-¿y tú? ¿Porque estás aquí?

-¿no lo supones?.- parecía algo obvio.

Kyle arrugo el ceño, estaba comenzando a odiar esa sonrisa, era como si le estuviera presumiendo algo y le daban ganas de borrarla de su rostro.

-Cartman.- nombro Scott mirando por sobre el hombro del muchacho

Kyle se dio media vuelta para observar al castaño de sus sueños, y no le gusto lo que vio, su vista estaba fija en Scott, parecía nervioso y sudaba frio.

-este niñito me despertó.-alego el mayor volviendo a sonreír maliciosamente.

Cartman miro a Kyle como si fuera la persona más estúpida de la tierra, y este sintió que se le destrozaba el alma.

-cariñito ¿no vas a entrar?.- pregunto Scott abriendo aun más la puerta.

-no, creo que no.- contesto el muchacho mirando al suelo. Los ojos le pesaban y tenía mucho sueño, pero mientras Scott estuviera despierto no entraría en esa casa.

-¡¿Qué sucede?.- grito Kyle.- no entiendo nada.

- exactamente es eso.- le grito Cartman.- como no entiendes nada, lo arruinas todo. Alego y se escucho una risita salir de la boca de Scott.

- pero que…

-ven Eric.- lo llamo Scott.- es hora de dormir.- esta vez con el rostro serio.

- no, me quedare aquí un rato más.- aseguro.

-ven Eric.- dijo con más firmeza.

-no.

-Cómo quieras. Hoy pasare la noche en vela esperándote.- cerró la puerta.

Cartman maldijo quedamente.

-¡tú eres el culpable!.- grito mientras empujaba a Kyle a un lado.- por Dios tengo tanto sueño.- se paso la mano por el rostro mientras gruñía.

- Cartman explícame, no entiendo que sucede.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Porque viniste?.- pregunto sentándose en los escalones a las afueras de su casa.

Kyle no sabía qué hacer, tenía tantas ganas de decirle a Cartman que lo quería, que había descubierto que era lo más importante en su vida; necesitaba saber si el muchacho sentía lo mismo; pero no era el momento, sentía el odio que le profesaba Eric en ese instante, había cometido un error y ¡no sabía cuál! Aunque su mente intentaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar una respuesta no lograba entender nada.

-voy a morir si me quedo durmiendo aquí afuera.- comento sin tomar en cuenta al balbuceante pelirrojo.

Se coloco de pie sacando las llaves que tenía en los bolsillos, parecía estar demasiado dormido como para atinarle al cerrojo, por lo que Kyle le ofreció ayuda, la cual fue rechazada de inmediato, pasaron unos segundos antes que pudiera abrir la puerta; Scott estaba del otro lado con el rostro impávido.

-eres un puto sádico.- escucho que decía el muchacho.

-¡Cartman!.- grito Kyle.

- no te metas.- dijo Scott sin siquiera mirarlo agarrando con firmeza el rostro del castaño.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue un ligero "pum" comparado con lo que vino después, Kyle no quería recordar los ruidos de golpes que escucho luego, parecía que estaban peleando, se sentían gritos y gemidos desde donde estaba, y no alcanzaba verlos desde ninguna ventana. Desesperado golpeo la puerta unas cuantas veces, gritando el nombre de su amado pero nada, seguían los ruidos, corrió a donde recordaba que se encontraba la habitación de Cartman, parecía que estaban forcejeando cerca de ese lugar.

De un momento a otro todo se volvió silencio. Cuando Eric logro entrar en su habitación, venia cansado y agobiado, la cruz que llevaba sobre su espalda era demasiado pesada; Camino torpemente y se sentó sobre la cama; al levantar la cabeza vio que Kyle lo observaba desde el otro lado del vidrio, sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo y el pelirrojo vio como algo en esa mirada se quebraba y luego se levantaba con prepotencia, cerrando las cortinas con fuerza.

Cuando llego a su casa, la morada estaba cubierta en penumbra, a penas iluminado por la luz del televisor, su hermano sobre el sillón, casi en la misma posición en que lo había abandonado, estaba durmiendo plácidamente sin que ninguna preocupación rondara su mente. Gruñendo se acerco a él para que se fuera a acostar, si seguía durmiendo allí pillaría un resfriado; no había otra cosa que odiara más que estar a cargo.

Luego de que Kyle saliera de la casa de Kenny, Stan fue en su búsqueda, necesitaba advertirle que era peligroso meterse con Scott, pero el muchacho ya no se encontraba por ningún lado; realmente no quería verle el rostro, mientras le explicaba la situación de Cartman no paraba de pensar en el otro Kyle, no lo miro ni una vez a los ojos, esos ojos azul eléctrico habían causado tal impresión en su alma que volver a ver su mirada, color esmeralda, no era lo mismo. Prefería referirse al segundo Kyle como un fantasma, aunque sabía que no era eso, que era algo aun más profundo y mágico que un simple espectro; siempre había sido alguien racional, por lo menos más racional que su padre, pero no podía ignorar que sentía algo más venir de ese ser, era peligroso, bellamente peligroso y atrayente, pues tenía el rostro de la persona que aun seguía amando, pero su personalidad era distinta y seductora.

- soy yo, Stan, ¿acaso no me veo igual?.- recordaba como los ojos azules lo recorrieron de arriba abajo con actitud incomoda.

- no eres Kyle.- alego sin atreverse a acercarse.

- soy yo.- insistió.

- los ojos de Kyle son color Esmeralda.-alego.

El espectro se giro levemente, parecía contrariado, algo que a Stan le causo gracia a pesar de la situación, pero su expresión cambio al instante en que se comenzó a acercar al muchacho.

-¿no te gusto?- lo abrazo.

Stan trago firme, tenía que reconocer que ese abrazo se sentía bastante real, como si no fuera un ánima, y claro que le gustaba, tenía el rostro de Kyle y a pesar que estaba enojado con su examigo debía reconocer que siempre quiso que hiciese eso, que lo abrazara y se acercara de esa forma.

-claro que me gustas.- aseguro recriminándose por haberlo hecho, no podía comenzar a pensar con la entrepierna en una situación así.

- entonces, porque no me crees, yo te quiero, quiero que vengas conmigo.- pidió el espectro.

-no.- aseguro Stan alejándolo.

Estaba encantado, le habían echado una maldición, de eso estaba seguro, tenía a Kyle frente a él, a su merced y no podía, simplemente no podía, porque al que amaba era a Kyle, no a una copia, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba lo que veía, al pelirrojo realmente le venían los ojos azules y ese pequeño rubor que parecía en sus mejillas. Volvió a tragar firme. Tenía que ser fuerte, logro zafarse por fin del agarre del espectro y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

-Stan.- escucho que lo llamaba débilmente.

Camino unos cuantos pasos antes de volverse, una gélida briza le pego en el rostro; el espectro ya no estaba y por primera vez en su vida se sintió solo, como si le hubieran quitado algo.

Kenny se despertó muy tarde ese día, levanto la cabeza intentando mirar en rededor, apenas estaba consiente pero al recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior con Kyle se dejo caer sobre la almohada. Cogió su celular, a esa hora ya tenía muchos mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Ike. Arrugo el ceño. No le gustaba que sus parejas fueran tan dependientes, parecía que realmente le gustaba y eso era un problema, aunque Ike tenía un cierto encanto, por eso lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera.

Miro a lo lejos un baúl con ropa, lo había visto la noche anterior pero con la intromisión de de Kyle no pudo ver de qué se trataba. Se acerco a él y se fijo que tenía una nota de su mamá: "Kenny, estoy organizando el ático, cuando tengas tiempo limpia el baúl, tiene muchas cosas que ya no usamos, ve que cosas te sirven y bota lo demás. Mamá".

-que flojera.- tapándose la cara con el anorak.- ¡oh! Me acosté con la ropa que use ayer.- dijo sin asco.

Se inclino sobre el baúl y comenzó a revisar las cosas que este contenían; encontró muchos recortes de diarios, esos irían a la basura; ropas de bebe, había uno azul, que decía Kevin, rio al ver lo pequeño que era, el otro era blanco y decía Kenny, y había un tercero que no tenia nombre, de seguro era de repuesto, estos los guardaría; encontró muchas fotografías, tomo la que más le llamo la atención.

En ella había seis personitas, reconoció a sus tres amigos y a sí mismo cuando iban en cuarto grado de primaria.

-era muy obeso.- rio tocando la cara de Cartman.

Sus ojos recorrieron la fotografía fijándose en alguien aun más pequeño, de unos cinco años.

Que tierno era Ike.- comento.- jamás hubiera pensado que se volvería tan sexy.- rio como idiota.

Continúo recorriendo la fotografía con la mirada. En su rostro se formo una sonrisa sincera a ver al inocente rubio que sonreía en un costado.

-Butters.- susurro

De pronto volvió a sonar su celular.

-¿quién?.- pregunto.

Pero la voz al otro lado se demoro en contestar.

-¿Kenny?.

-sí, soy yo. ¿Butters?.- miro la fotografía que aun tenía en la mano.

-¿podemos encontrarnos?.- pregunto débilmente.

- sí, seguro.- dijo ruborizándose.

Butters estaba sentado cerca de la fuente en el parque, tenia ambas manos a los costados y movía los pies en un eterno vaivén, al verlo se le ilumino el rostro, no podía negar que siempre le había gustado, era una persona tan inocente y tierna, y a pesar de eso en algunas ocasiones muy sabia. Si este sentimiento, que trituraba su corazón, fuera reciproco, no tendría ojos para nadie más que Butters.

-¿Qué sucedió esta vez?.- pregunto pues el rostro del muchacho se mostraba consternado.

-mi mamá...-susurro mirando el suelo.

Kenny lo miro expectante, esperaba que la noticia no fuera muy grave, odiaba ver llorar al pequeño rubio.

-se levanto.- sonrió de golpe.- mi mamá se levanto y preparo el desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado.- Sin evitar la euforia que sentía se lanzo a los brazos de Kenny, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Al sentirse rodeado por Butters devolvió el apretón con más intensidad. Amaba esos pequeños contactos que tenían; cuando el muchacho apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro era un sueño, pero ahora estaba en el cielo, podría morirse mil veces y no le importaría volver a nacer un millón de veces más, solo quería seguir a su lado, aunque fuera una falsa esperanza.

A lo lejos un joven de cabellos negros los observaba con el rostro contraído, Ike sabia de los verdaderos sentimientos de Kenny hace mucho tiempo, desde que una vez los vio besarse; recordaba que había estado siguiendo a Kenny desde hace tres años, era bueno fingiendo, ni su hermano se había percatado que tenia sentimientos por uno de sus amigos, entonces la noche que se iba a declarar se los encontró, se alegro tanto al ver que no era reciproco, pues Butters no acepto los sentimientos de Kenny, sabía que ese día algo se había roto en el corazón de su amado y aprovecho esa debilidad para comenzar con la extraña relación que tenían ambos. Recordó la pregunta que le hizo su hermano ¿estaba conforme con ello? Definitivamente no, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

Camino unos cuantos pasos rodeando la pequeña plaza, sin dejar de observar a los dos rubios que conversaban animadamente.

Cartman salió de su habitación pasadas las diez de la mañana, había escuchado a Scott irse muy temprano, tenía que reconocer que era una persona bastante responsable en cuanto a su trabajo, en cierta forma a veces le causaba gracia los esfuerzos que hacía para continuar teniéndolo a su merced, si él estuviera en los zapatos del pelirrojo no haría algo tan costoso, simplemente se vengaría de una vez y se olvidaría de esa persona en un segundo, así era él y así siempre seria de esa forma.

Llego a la cocina, habían unas cuantas cosas en el refrigerador, Scott siempre compraba poca comida, pero por alguna razón siempre alcanzaba para que se alimentara, ya no comía de la forma en que lo hacía cuando estaba con su mamá, pero por lo menos aun estaba vivo.

Comiendo un sándwich se acerco a la habitación del pelirrojo, como siempre estaba cerrada con llave, bufo molesto, necesitaba dinero y no quería pedírselo prestado a Stan, ya le debía demasiado, si no fuera por él tal vez ya se hubiera acriminado con Scott y ahora si podía terminar en la cárcel; tampoco podía pedirle dinero a Kenny, era un pobretón que no tenia donde caerse muerto; tal vez Kyle tenía algo de efectivo. Se llevo lentamente los dedos a los labios. Recordando que lo había besado, nunca pensó que ese pelirrojo pudiera hacer algo así, ni menos con él, eran "amigos-enemigos" jurados, y después cuando lo vio en frente a su casa hablando con Scott, la confusión se le mezclo con el enojo de que hubiera despertado a su carcelero, entonces lo volvió a tratar mal, no sabía porque siempre era así, no es que quisiera tratarlo bien, realmente lo consideraba un amigo pero no podía evitar comenzar una batalla con él y el pelirrojo siempre estaba dispuesto a pelear, los dos eran extremadamente competitivos.

No perdía nada con pedirle dinero a Kyle, además se lo cobraría por haberle robado un beso.

-hola Ike.- lo saludo Dylan.

El muchacho dejo de mirar a los dos rubios y giro el rostro levemente para encarar a su amigo

Dylan se había vuelto bastante popular luego de dejar a los góticos, y aun se vestía igual que antes, de forma lúgubre y con el mechón de cabello rojo que adornaba su pelo; mucho tiempo después de que se graduara, Ike se lo encontró en una fiesta, cuando comenzó a conversar con él, se fijo que era alguien realmente simpático, y ya no era tan apático como antes, estaba abierto a cosas nuevas y eso era lo que más le agradaba, le encantaban las personas de mente abierta, no paso mucho tiempo para que se hicieran amigos a pesar de la notoria diferencia de edad. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo.

-hola.- se separo de él.

- ¿desde cuándo me saludas de esta forma?.- se extraño Dylan ya que sabía que Ike era alguien muy cariñoso pero jamás lo abrazaba sin motivo. Miro por sobre el hombre del muchacho y a lo lejos vio que Kenny y Butters los miraban.- jajaja ahora entiendo.- dijo divertido.- pero si vas hacer algo como eso hazlo bien.-Sin importarle la gente que había en la calle, lo agarro firmemente e inclinándose le dio un beso estilo francés, bastante apasionado para gusto de Ike quien, colorado hasta las orejas, lo parto suavemente.- no lo hagas.- lo detuvo Dylan cuando este intento mirar la reacción de Kenny.- ahora camina a mi lado y no te fijes en ellos.- sugirió y el muchacho hizo exactamente lo que le decía.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron tras la esquina, Kenny inconscientemente dio un paso al frente.

-no sabía que ellos dos salían.- dijo Butters.

-yo tampoco lo sabía.-tenía ganas de correr tras Ike

-pensé que andaba contigo.

-no, nosotros somos solo amigos.- dijo Kenny sin salir de su asombro.

Scott se encontraba en el quinto piso del edificio de la compañía en que trabajaba, tenía mucho papeleo que realizar aun, odiaba estar metido en un cubículo de cuatro paredes, pero para mantener su forma de vida debía hacerlo.

Se acomodo en la silla, estaba algo incomodo, aun le dolía la espalda por el golpe que le había dado Cartman en la noche, Eric jamás había sido bueno para defenderse, incluso llego un rumor a sus oídos de que había sido golpeado por una niña, pero ahora no podía negar que había adquirido bastante fuerza.

-señor Tenorman.- lo llamo una jovencita que trabajaba llevando los documentos de un lado a otro.

Scott levanto el rostro.

-una persona lo busca.

-dije que no quería que me molestaran.- alego.

-es que dijo que era pariente suyo y es urgente.- contesto algo incomoda.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba, él no tenía ningún pariente vivo, a menos que fuera Cartman, pero él jamás había ido a visitarlo, ni siquiera una vez, tal vez había sucedido algo realmente grave, pero si fuera así, Eric no acudiría a él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y bajo hasta el hall, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver un chico pelirrojo sentado en el recibidor con cara de malos amigos.

-ahí esta.- señalo la joven.

-gracias Cloe.- dijo Scott.

Kyle vio como el último de los Tenorman caminaba solemnemente, atravesando todo el hall, hasta llegar donde estaba sentado.

-estoy trabajando ¿qué haces aquí? No te basta con haberme despertado anoche.- alego colocándose la mano donde había recibido el golpe.

- voy a ser directo.- Kyle se puso de pie.- aléjate de Cartman, tu y yo sabemos que tus intenciones no son buenas con respecto a él. Vete de su casa.

Scott levanto ambas cejas, este era otro inesperado giro que realmente le causaba gracia, porque de la casa de los Cartman nadie lo iba a sacar.

-¿Quién eres tú para venir a ordenarme a mí que me vaya de ese lugar?.- dijo exagerando el tono de voz en el "tú" y en el "mi".

-tengo todo el derecho de exigirte lo que quiera, Cartman es mi amigo, así que déjalo tranquilo.- grito.

La gente a su alrededor se sobresalto, Scott con un movimiento de cabeza dio a entender que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿quieres bajar la voz? Eres un desastre Kyle.- lo tomo de la ropa acercándose a un rincón.

-aléjate de Cartman.- susurro casi escupiéndole en la cara.

-¿porque haces esto? ¿Porque ahora te importa? Según escuche nunca han sido de los mejores amigos ¿qué ha cambiado?

Kyle no contesto, no quería que el idiota de Scott supiera sobre sus sentimientos, pero su rostro lo delato.

-lo amas.- se sorprendió el mayor.

El muchacho corrió el rostro.

-realmente lo amas.- dijo serio.

Por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron y Kyle se vio reflejado en los ojos de Scott, se veía tan patético en ese momento que no soporto su propia imagen.

-¿quieres que te cuente...-le susurro al oído con malicia.- como es en la cama?

Una puñalada le hubiera dolido menos que esas palabras.

-no puede ser que tu...-balbuceo mientras una lagrima le recorría el rostro.

- es bastante bueno.- le hecho sal a la herida.

- ¡MALDITO!.- se lanzo contra él, quería destrozarle la cara.

Los guardias, que habían estado pendientes de su discusión, contuvieron a Kyle, quien gritando a diestra siniestra levantaba blasfemias contra Scott , y el pelirrojo haciendo gala de su fachada buena persona, no paraba de decir que no entendía porque se había puesto así, que se había puesto de esa forma de un momento a otro, etc., etc. Solo mentiras que todos aceptaron fácilmente.

Sin dejar de patalear, Kyle fue lanzado fuera de la compañía, intento entrar unas cuantas veces pero de nuevo era echado, no podía parar de llorar, su rostro estaba rojo de la impotencia.

Cuando regreso a casa, bajo del bus despacio, sus ojos aun estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y la gente lo miraba con lastima, cosa que no le importaba para nada, solo quería llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación por toda la semana.

-Kyle.- lo llamo Cartman.

El aludido levanto la cabeza con una expresión de anhelo en el rostro, jamás creyó que sus sentimientos por el "gordo" fueran tan fuertes, solo deseaba tenerlo con él y abrazarlo; dio un paso tras otro acercándose al castaño; Eric cambio la expresión de su rostro, sabía que había algo distinto, sobre todo cuando el pelirrojo corrió hacia él y lo abrazo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, lloraba a mares y le golpeaba en el pecho.

Cartman en un principio atino a alejarlo pero Kyle no se despegaba de él. El pelirrojo sabía que era un insensible pero ¿no era que por eso lo quería? así que no importo los intentos que hacía por zafarse de su agarre,

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te hiciera eso?- grito desesperado entre lagrimas, lleno de impotencia.

Cartman cerró los ojos, conteniendo una lagrima, nadie nunca había llorado por él y nunca pensó que sería Kyle el primero en hacerlo.

-Cartman, no permitas que te haga eso otra vez.- rogo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.- yo te amo, no puedo soportar que nadie te toque a parte de mi.- declaro.- te amo tanto.- unieron sus labios en un profundo beso.

-Kyle no otra vez.- alego alejándose, no lo podía creer ¿le gustara al judío?

-pero yo te gustaba.- inquirió Kyle

-eso era antes de que te fueras.- contesto confundido, por primera vez en la vida que disfrutaba del contacto de un pelirrojo.

- te quiero.- insistió Kyle.

-pero yo quiero a Stan.

**Continuara...**

**No se lo esperaban XD y la(o) que se lo esperaba ¡genial! solo espero que no me tiren tomates. Como siempre no les voy a dar ningún avance Muajajajajajaj, bueno sigan leyendo y gracias por todos los review's que me han dejado.**


	5. y no regreso

**holascas a todos los que siguen este proyecto, espero que les guste el cap n.n**

**Cap 5: ...**y no regreso.

Ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada perdida, no había rastro de Ike, hace dos días que lo había visto con Dylan y no tenia rastros de él; había estado a punto de marcar su teléfono, para por lo menos escuchar su voz, pero no podía hacer eso, no podía parecer una dama despechada o aun peor parecer desesperado, así no era él, además la relación que tenían no era algo serio, era una relación abierta, no podía simplemente exigirle que no viera a ese tal Dylan. Además ¿que tanto le importaba que estuviera con alguien más? no era la primera vez que ocurría. no le podía importar y punto.

Se levanto pesadamente de la cama, y se quedo mirando el suelo un momento.

-si por lo menos pudiera conversar con él, sabría si las cosas han cambiado.- se dijo a sí mismo.

No quería dejar de verlo...

-¡Kenny!.- grito su mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta.-¿limpiaste el baúl como te pedí?.- pregunto.

-no, ahora lo iba a hacer.

-¡pero qué niño tan flojo!.- alegaba la mujer.- lo quiero listo antes del almuerzo.- exigió.

-si...si...tranquila.- Kenny se lanzo con los brazos abiertos sobre la cama, otra vez, y cerró los ojos, a veces no quería despertar jamás.

-¡hazlo ahora!- grito la mujer al no escuchar que su hijo se levantaba. Lo conocía muy bien.

-ya voy.- alego Kenny colocándose de pie.

Se acerco al baúl lentamente, al igual que hace dos días, y lo abrió fijándose otra vez en las fotografías; tomo esa en que estaban sus tres amigos, Butters, Ike y el mismo, la volvió a observar con detenimiento; moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro la puso con las demás y agarro el motón de fotografías para luego regarlas por la cama.

Reviso cada una de ellas, en algunas salía solo Kyle con su hermano y en otras solo él, el gordo y Butters, ambas se las quedo. A lo lejos vio una foto de su hermano Kevin, la alcanzo para observarla, su sorpresa fue grande al notar que aparte de Kevin en la foto estaba él y una pequeña niña vestida de blanco, los tres sonreían a la cámara. En la fotografía, la pequeña, lo abrazaba.

-¿quien eres?.- pregunto al aire. Sus ojos azul eléctrico y cabellos dorados le llamaron bastante la atención, los conocía de algún lado pero no sabía de dónde.- tal vez Kevin sepa algo.- aseguro colocándose de pie.

Salió de su habitación sin fijarse en que la misma pequeña niña se mantenía sentada en el marco de la ventana.

-tonto Kenny.- dijo molesta.

Descendió hasta el suelo con un saltito, colocando sus pies sobre la alfombra como si su cuerpo no pesara nada y con suavidad se deslizo hasta la ropa de bebe que se encontraban al lado del baúl, tomo la rosada y suspiro decepcionada.

Ike camino rápidamente hasta la casa de los Marsh; antes de llegar a la puerta se fijo en los últimos vestigios de la fiesta que colgaban sobre el techo, no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-¿se encuentra Stan?.- pregunto tratando de soportar la furiosa mirada de Shelley sobre su cabeza.

- si, entra, el traga mierda esta en el baño limpiando.

Ike camino lentamente, mirando de vez en cuando a la mujer, como un animalito que no quiere despertar a su depredador, Shelley realmente le daba miedo, a pesar de los años aun tenía un genio horrible.

-Camina de una vez.- le exigió la mujer y Ike corrió al baño como si lo estuviera persiguiendo la misma muerte.

-Stan ¿estas aquí?.- pregunto entrando.

Stan se levanto del suelo, su atuendo parecía sacado de una mala película de astronautas, estaba cubierto de bolsas por todos lados, a tal magnitud que apenas se le veían los ojos y su rostro mostraba asco. "es un exagerado".- pensó Ike aguantándose la risa.

-estoy castigado por tres meses, tengo que limpiar el baño hasta que pase mi castigo.- comento ante la mirada de Ike.

-parece que a tus padres no les gustó eso de la fiesta.

- no, recuerda que la hice a escondidas, tal vez si le hubiera dicho antes a mi papá que la iba a hacer, pero todo fue tan improvisado...pero ¿porque viniste? ¿sucedió algo? Espera deja quitarme esto.- dijo despojándose de todos los plásticos que cubrían su cuerpo.- ahora si ¿qué quieres?

- es Kyle.- dijo

- tu sabes que ya no somos amigos.

- pero Stan, está demasiado deprimido. Siempre me contaba sus problemas, ahora ni eso se anima hacer, solo se queda ahí durmiendo todo el día, cuando mi mamá llama quiere hablar con él, pero el estúpido ni siquiera puede fingir, y ella ya amenazo con volver si la situación continuaba de esa forma.- informo quedándose sin aire.

- y ¿qué quieres que le haga?

- reconcíliate con él, ve que le pasa; tú y él, aunque ahora lo niegues, comparten un lazo muy firme, de seguro te lo dirá, por favor, no quiero que mi mamá vuelva aun.

- ¿eso es lo único que te importa?.- lo recrimino con la mirada.

- ahora sí, nunca había tenido tanta libertad.- sonrió.- y por supuesto, también me importa el bienestar de mi hermano.- aseguro asintiendo una y otra vez.

Stan lo miro con cara de "no te creo", pero Ike lo contrarresto poniendo ojitos de cachorro abandonado y no pudo evitar asentir, a lo que el menor sonrió ampliamente.

-Te has vuelto alguien muy manipulador.- comento Stan de mala gana.- ahora vete, después iré a tu casa

-¿Como a qué hora vas ir?.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Para no estar en la casa y dejarte el camino libre.- comento con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro que provoco un tic en el ojo de Stan.- mejor me voy.- sonrió y el mayor le dio la razón.

Stan suspiro. Reconciliarse con Kyle iba a ser muy difícil.

-realmente lo vas a hacer.- pregunto una persona de pelo rojo y ojos azules sentada en el barandal de la escalera.

-y no te metas, tú no eres real.- aseguro intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras.

- tu sabes que soy real.- sonrió.

Stan no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al recordar su propia debilidad carnal.

Cuando llego a la casa de Kyle, Ike iba saliendo, desde lejos el menor le giño un ojo.

Ike sabía que a su hermano le gusta Cartman, y aunque, también sabía que del que quería tener noticias no era de Stan, estaba seguro que reconciliarse con él por lo menos le levantaría el ánimo.

Stan entro sin problemas a la casa de lo Broflovski; cuando llego a la habitación de Kyle no se escuchaba ningún ruido desde donde estaba, en un momento dudo que su examigo estuviera despierto o vivo, pero aun así trago fuerte y entro teniendo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

- Ike te dije que no me quiero levantar, déjame pudrirme en paz.- decía.

-Eres peor que yo cuando estoy deprimido.- dijo elevando la voz.

Kyle giro el rostro para mirarlo, con la nariz congestionada y los ojos hinchados no era la mejor imagen que Stan había visto del joven pelirrojo.

-Como me veo ahora, es digno, comparado con cómo te has visto tu.- dijo molesto sentándose y limpiándose la nariz.- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine porque tu hermano me dijo que viniera.- aseguro.

-Entonces no vengas.- le lanzo un papel con mocos a la cara.- a ti es a quien menos quiero ver.

-¡Kyle! ¡Qué asco!.- grito devolviéndole el papel.

-¿No que amabas todo lo que viniera de mi?.- alego despechado.

Stan no supo que responder, parecía que Kyle estaba bastante consciente de sus sentimientos por él, pero no entendía como era que no se daba cuenta del dolor que le provocaba cada vez que le giraba el rostro o que no quería hablar del tema.

-es así como te sientes cuando alguien te dice que no puede estar contigo?. Pregunto Kyle con un lúgubre semblante.

Otra vez Stan no sabía que decir ¿a Kyle le gustaba alguien más? ¿Quién? Y ¿porque no lo había sospechado antes?

-duele bastante.- dijo Kyle tocándose el pecho.- lo siento, siento lo que te hice. No debí irme sin arreglar las cosas, si todo hubiera quedado claro note hubiera dolido tanto.- acepto sin mirarlo a la cara y sonándose la nariz nuevamente.

Stan a penas y podía respirar. Eso era lo que había querido escuchar desde que su amigo llego a South Park y por fin esas palabras llegaban a sus oídos como un fresco susurro.

-a mi también, perdóname, me comporte como un puto niño malcriado.

-¿amigos?.- pregunto Kyle, para estar seguro, extendiendo la mano.

- amigos.

Sellaron su amistad con un apretón de manos que no duro mucho.

-no me atrevo a tocarte.- alego Stan a lo que Kyle rio.- hueles raro y estas todo húmedo, en el menos sexy sentido de la palabra.

-cállate.

-solo quiero que me conteste una última cosa, ¿nosotros no podemos tener nada? ¿Ni siquiera ser amigos con derecho a roce?.- Pregunto.

-¡Stan!.- grito rojo, su imaginación era demasiado explicita. -con derecho a nada, solo amigos, ¿está bien?

- bien.- miro a un lado.- ¿te gusta alguien? ¿Por eso estas así?

-sí, pero no sé si haría bien en contarte quien es.

-de seguro es alguien que conozco.

Kyle dudo un segundo en contestar.

-no es nadie que conozcas, es alguien de mi colegio

Stan estaba decepcionado, quería saber quién era el que le había ganado, pero si era alguien de su otro colegio no tenia caso, jamás lo conocería y conociendo a Kyle no se fijaría en alguien solamente por el físico, así que no valía la pena ver una foto de él.

-vamos, levántate, vamos a reunirnos los cuatro como antes. - sugirió Stan.

-pero...-no podía ver a Cartman, no ahora.

-nada de peros, levántate... y báñate por favor.- Alego haciendo un gesto exagerado.

-algo ultimo...-dijo antes que Stan saliera del cuarto.

-dime...

-¿que piensas del gordo?

-¿de Cartman?

-si, en todo sentido, como amigo, de forma romántica, como enemigo, no sé...¿qué piensas de él?

-nada.-su respuesta fue automática.

-¿mh?

-a lo que me refiero es que lo veo como un amigo, y jamás como un amante o algo parecido, ni siquiera como un enemigo, y al decir nada, es que realmente no tengo una opinión sobre él, si la tuviera es probable que ni siquiera cruzaría palabra con él, digo...con todas las cosas que ha hecho y que nos ha hecho.-explico.

-pero Cartman es así.

- sí, así es, y supongo que ese es su encanto, de alguna forma.- miro hacia un rincón, incrédulo.- ya levántate.- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Prefirió esperarlo en el patio, pero Kyle se demoraba bastante, para pasar el rato llamo a Kenny para contarle la buena nueva y hacer que él llamara a Eric para que se reunieran. Se sentía liberado, era como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, prefería mil veces ser amigo de Kyle a no ser nada, incluso podía decir que no estaba para nada molesto o decepcionado por haber sido rechazado, lo que lo mantenía estresado y con ganas de estrangular al pelirrojo era el mismo hecho de no tenerlo cerca.

Un pequeño abrazo, como un choque eléctrico, llego a su cuerpo. El falso Kyle estaba frente a él congelándolo con esa mirada despampanante.

-¿quiero que vengas conmigo?.

-¿porque?

-porque te quiero.

-te ves igual que él, no puedo querer a Kyle.

-si me veo igual, confórmate conmigo.

-no, cállate, no te quiero escuchar, ¡ándate!.- grito y el espectro desapareció.

-Stan ¿a quién le gritas?.- pregunto Kyle llegando donde él, había escuchado la discusión desde la casa.

-a nadie. A nadie.- aseguro tomándose el puente de la nariz.

-entonces vamos.- lo animo aun mirándolo raro.

Cartman caminaba de un lado para otro intentando no fijarse en la mirada de Kenny que le sonreía una y otra vez, parecía que intuía que algo le molestaba y como siempre le metía el dedo a la yaga.

-¿es por Kyle?.-pregunto el rubio.

-¿tu le dijiste que me gustaba?.-pregunto algo agobiado.

-creo que lo escucho por ahí.- contesto Kenny mirándose las uñas.- supongo que era inevitable. ¿Porque algo paso?.- pregunto con mirada insinuante.

-nada que tú y tu entrepierna deban saber.-dijo.

-pero mi amigo quiere saber.- miro hacia abajo.- y yo igual.- aseguro divertido.

-cállate Kenny.

-no eres el único con problemas amorosos.- aseguro Kenny haciendo un puchero.

-paso algo con alguna de tus relaciones platónicas.

-nada que debas saber.- aseguro devolviéndole lo dicho anteriormente.

-eres imposible.

Kenny lo miro un segundo, ¿Cartman sabría algo sobre la niña de la foto? ¿O tal vez alguno de sus amigos? No, ¿porque tendrían que saberlo? si él no la recordaba a pesar de que parecía que tenían un lazo importante, menos lo harían sus amigos, incluso Kevin y su mamá no tenían idea de quién era, aunque su mamá se puso a llorar, y cuando ambos hermanos le preguntaron que le pasaba, ella decía que no sentía pena, ni nostalgia, pero que lloraba sin saber porque.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a Stan y Kyle que caminaban alegremente hacia ellos, parecían haberse reconciliado y eso no alegraba para nada a Cartman.

-parece que el divorcio no dio frutos.- dijo Eric refiriéndose a la relación que compartían ambos,

-cállate culón.- alego Stan.

Kyle no se atrevía a mirarlo

-¿a dónde vamos a ir?.- pregunto Kenny

-al cine. Estrenan la última de Terrance y Philips.- anuncio Stan.

-Terrance y Philips.- saboreo ambos nombres como si fueran un manjar.- me sorprende que aun tengan material para seguir haciéndome reír.- comento Cartman.- vamos, los quiero ver.

Kenny igual levanto los brazos apoyando la idea, hace tiempo que no escuchaba una sarta de estupideces juntas, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

-vamos- dijo Stan adelantándose junto con Kenny.

Kyle miro un segundo Eric el cual intentaba escabullirse junto a los demás.

Lo detuvo.

-¿Que quieres...?.- dijo Cartman sin mirarlo y con una actitud osca en el rostro.

-Stan no te quiere de esa forma.- susurro mirando el suelo.

-¿qué? Habla más fuerte.

-Stan no te quiere de esa forma

Cartman giro el rostro, no quería hablar de eso.

-lo sé. Fue el único que me apoyo y que me sigue apoyando mientras Scott me hacia la vida imposible.

-pero ahora yo quiero ser quien te apoye.

-¿de qué me sirve? si lo peor ya paso; Kyle acéptalo, te fuiste dejándonos a todos atrás, asúmelo y supéralo, todo cambio.

-no me recrimines por eso...-dijo, no quería que se convirtiera en un segundo Stan.

-Si quieres que me enamore de ti por arte de magia, regresa al momento en que me gustabas y esta vez no nos abandones a todos.- aseguro gritando.

Unos pasos lejos de ellos Kenny y Stan los miraban, el primero con una cara de "estos son idiotas" y el segundo con la mandíbula desencajada de tan abierta que la tenia.

-mierda.-maldijo Cartman.

Kyle no le importaba para nada el público que pudiesen tener, solo le importaba la persona que tenia frente suyo.

-entonces, si te gusta tanto el yo de antes, el yo de ahora te declara la guerra.

-¡¿qué?

-eso, esto es la guerra. Jamás te hecho caso en nada delo que me has dicho.- alego.- tú siempre eres el equivocado y te equivocas en esto, no dejare que nadie te toque, solo yo, solo yo puedo.- aseguro y lo dijo bien alto para que los testigos dieran cuenta de ello.- esto es la guerra, me querrás y de paso me desharé del malnacido de Scott.- sentencio.- y ahora vamos a ver la puta película.- ordeno.

Kenny no paraba de reír, era algo que no se esperaba pero que le causaba gracia, lo posesivo y competitivo que llegaban a ser ambos, pues a pesar de que Cartman también estaba bastante sorprendido del discurso del pelirrojo, había cierto brillito en sus ojos, que deseaban responder a la batalla.

-y eso es lo que sucedió ayer con tu hermano.- explico el rubio.

-parece que dejo bien marcado su territorio.- rio Ike.

- yo pensé que Stan se iba a volver a derrumbar, pero se mantuvo en pie bastante bien, aunque estaba sorprendido.

- no era para menos.

- estuvo tieso todo el rato, mientras caminábamos al cine y mientras veíamos la película; no puedo decir que fue una velada muy amena, pero fue suficiente para mi.- sonrió.- me hizo recordar cuando íbamos en cuarto grado, además que casi morí de la risa con esos dos peorros.

- deberían haberme invitado.- alego Ike.

-¿porque no me contestabas las llamadas?

- estaba con Dylan.

-¿todo el día? ¿Y también en la noche?.-pregunto intentando esconder su interés.

-sí, todo el día y también en la noche ¿algún problema?

-no, tranquilo, no tengo ningún problema, es solo que es la primera vez te veo con un...

-¿hombre? Si, pensé que tú eras el único con el que andaría pero Dylan besa bastante bien.- alego sin poder evitar sonrojarse, lo cual descoloco por completo a Kenny.

El rubio se acerco lentamente a Ike, levantándole suavemente el mentón, roso sus labios con los suyo tiernamente, como pidiendo permiso para posarse unos sobre los otros, sabía que ese gesto le encantaba a Ike pero ese día el muchacho parecía estar distraído lo que le saco uno que otro suspiro.

-mira ahí esta Dylan.- dijo separándose de golpe de Kenny.- adiós, me tengo que ir.- literalmente corrió en dirección contraria al rubio, como si estuviera escapando de un monstruo con garras.

Kenny apretó los labios al ver como los otros dos jóvenes se saludaban apasionadamente al otro lado de la calle y desaparecían por la esquina.

-no te necesito.- alego sacándole la lengua, mientras marcaba el numero de Butters en su celular.

Cuando Dylan estuvo solo con Ike le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda antes de irse, había quedado con el menor en que le ayudaría, realmente no le importaba hacerle ese favor, Ike era un buen amigo, pero nada más; y ese día tenía algo que hacer, así que excusándose lo dejo solo.

Ike camino un poco para alejarse del lugar donde estaba Kenny. Miro su reloj. La persona que estaba realmente esperando se demoraba bastante.

-no, lo siento Kenny, no me puedo juntar contigo.- escucho que decía una voz conocida a lo lejos

Butters se acercaba por la calle a paso firme y sin dejar de mirar al menor.

-adiós.- colgó.- hola Ike.- lo saludo sonrojándose levemente.

-hola.- devolvió el saludo intentado parecer calmado pero en su miraba había cierto brillo de maldad y travesura.

Si quería conseguir a Kenny primero debía deshacerse de las distracciones.

Kyle miro a Stan un segundo, odiaba que moreno no lo mirara a la cara, sabía que quería preguntarle cosas, y como no se atrevía trataba de aparentar calma sin mucho éxito.

-¿en qué quieres que te ayude?

-quiero saber si tu tío aun tiene ese refugio, ese donde Cartman escondió a Butters una vez.-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-si, aun está en funcionamiento, y está repleto de víveres ¿porque te interesa?

-necesito que me hagas un favor, supongo que lo harás, digo en honor a que volvemos a ser amigos.- dijo intentando parecer firme, jamás había sido alguien manipulador.

Stan asintió nervioso.

Cartman no podía entender porque estaba feliz, en mucho tiempo no se había sentido así, tal vez lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo realmente le había gustado, hace tiempo que no tenía una bueno batalla -por llamarlo de alguna forma- nadie en South Park lo divertía como lo hacía Kyle y con esa declaración de guerra le había levantado el ánimo como nunca nadie había podido hacerlo en todo el año, ni siquiera Stan había conseguido sembrar esa impaciencia en su corazón; pero lo que no le gustaba era que el único que salía ganando era Kyle, el no recibiría nada a cambio y si el pelirrojo ganaba, cosa que no permitiría jamás, se enamoraría de él sin remedio. De solo pensarlo la felicidad que sentía se iba. Actualmente no le gustaba nadie, aunque si se sentía atraído por Stan, cosa que jamás en la tierra imagino que sucedería, pero que utilizo para quitarse a Kyle de encima un rato, no creyó que con eso provocaría una revolución en el judío. Rio de solo pensarlo.

Jamás le había dado las gracias a nadie, solo a Stan, porque sin él realmente abría estado destrozado, Scott era alguien demasiado fuerte, no podía lidiar con él ¿cómo destruir a alguien que no tiene nada que perder? Cartman había cavado su propia tumba; había creado a su némesis perfecto; alguien sin amor y sin sentimientos que no le importaba nada ni nadie, alguien casi exactamente igual a él, que tenia completo control sobre su presente y, gracias al cielo, no de su futuro, pero de seguro algo inventaría para seguir atormentándolo, Scott era astuto y no le dejaría el camino tan fácil. Por todo aquello la compañía de Stan había sido tan necesaria, tal vez la de Kenny también había sido así, pero como siempre el rubio no se enteraba de nada, tampoco era que pidiera atención a gritos, pero que se le iba a hacer...recordó cuando Stan le dio a conocer su gratitud y este sonriendo le dijo que no lo hacía por él, sino por sí mismo, para dejar de pensar por un momento en Kyle; y entonces Cartman supo que esos sentimientos de atracción no deberían convertirse en algo mas; pero, lamentablemente, si se convirtieron en algo más, en una aversión por la relación que mantenían los dos mejores amigos, porque jamás pudo estar en ese pequeño grupo, a pesar que los cuatro eran amigos, no tenían ese tipo de relación, ese lazo tan fuerte, y no podía negarlo, estaba celoso, la sangre le hervía de solo pensarlo, pero también era su culpa, no se arrepentía de nada que hubiera hecho cuando más joven, de niño lo había pasado mejor que nunca, y de preadolescente las calles temblaban a su paso, pero eso lo alejaba un poco de las personas, y pesar que quería por lo menos una vez sentir ese lazo especial, no dejaría jamás de ser Eric Cartman, con Scott Tenorman o sin él, seguía siendo Eric Cartman.

Quería regresar a casa temprano, le daba igual que estuviera Scott en ese lugar, estaba de buen humor, o por lo menos de algún extraño humor bipolar, que pasaba de estar feliz a enojado, pero ¿qué le iba a hacer? así era él, una mente un poco inestable; antes de entrar miro por la ventana, parecía que Scott aun no llegaba, así que calmadamente entro en la residencia. Realmente el trato que había logrado cerrar con Scott había sido un golpe de suerte, gracias al cielo al pelirrojo le gustaban los juegos, aunque fuera de vengador, tenía que decir que para el pelirrojo todo aquello, todo lo que le estaba haciendo, era un puto juego, siempre le hacía daño, pero nunca un daño que él no pudiera soportar, tenía que admitir que perdió los estribos y casi se volvió loco unas cuantas veces, pero jamás le había provocado una crisis de pánico o algo por el estilo, aunque había estado cerca. El simple trato al que había llegado con el pelirrojo era que: 1° .- podía estar afuera hasta la hora que quisiera mientras siempre regresara a casa, de esa forma le seguiría pagando todo sus necesidades, aunque la mayoría de ellas eran apenas suficientes para vivir, pero aun así lograba seguir vivo y sano; y 2°.- era que el único lugar al cual Scott no se metería jamás era en su habitación, si quería hacerle cualquier depravación o golpearlo, etc. tenía que ser a las afuera del cuarto. Cuando logro cerrar ese trato fue la persona más feliz de la tierra, por lo menos tenia momentos de paz en su propia casa y podía seguir estudiando sin problemas.

Busco en la nevera algo que satisficiera su hambre, solo había una mísero vaso de leche que había dejado la noche anterior y que por milagro Scott no se había tomado, y un poco de cereal que había corrido la misma suerte; como soñaba con volver a comer el pollo del KFC, se le hacía agua la boca al pensar en esas alitas, tuvo que limpiarse la boca al notar que ya comenzaba a babear y dejar todo ser asqueroso.

Sintió un ruido.

En un segundo se metió en su habitación, si era Scott no se dejaría tomar por él. Pero no era el pelirrojo. Normalmente al entrar hacia mucho ruido, pero estos parecían más sigilosos, como si fueran ladrones.

Su corazón se acelero, pero no dio marcha atrás, fuese quien fuese se las vería con él, no dejaría que le robaran lo poco y nada que le quedaba, su casa era lo único que tenia de ella, no dejaría que la profanaran, ni siquiera a Scott se lo había permitido, recordó como araño y mordió al pelirrojo cuando quiso deshacerse de un sillón. Todo debía continuar igual que antes, no permitiría que nada cambiara.

Corrió a buscar el bate que escondía debajo de su cama.

Camino unos cuantos pasos por la sala de estar, el corazón le latía a mil y a penas lograba escuchar algo al sentir como este retumbaba en sus oídos, sintió un ruido venir desde la esquina y con cuidado camino hacia ese lugar.

-el gato.- susurro Cartman reconociendo esos ojos azul eléctrico.

Un golpe lo noqueo por detrás, sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-le diste muy fuerte idiota.- escucho que decía una voz.

-es que vi algo azul y me asuste.- se excuso el otro.

Cartman escucho que discutían pero no podía levantarse, no reaccionaba y le dolía la cabeza justo en donde lo habían golpeado, quería dormir y sin siquiera pensarlo no volvió a abrir los ojos en un buen rato.

Scott llego a casa, la morada como siempre estaba en penumbra, era de esperarse, Cartman nunca estaba en casa cuando él llegaba, o si estaba, se encontraba encerrado en su habitación. Suspiro. Realmente la situación se había vuelto muy compleja, ya comenzaba a ser molesta, no podía negar que tener a Cartman debajo de él una que otra vez era placentero, pero ya no le gustaba en lo que se había convertido. Estaba en un limbo, quería destruir cada célula del cuerpo del castaño, pero cada vez que quería hacerle un verdadero daño, algo que realmente le desgarrara el alma y no lo dejara vivir, había algo que lo frenaba.

Como todas las noches se sentó frente a la puerta esperando a su presa, si le daba sueño, Cartman podría entrar con toda libertad, pero sino tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Pero esa noche no hubo consecuencia, nadie entro por esa puerta, y cuando Scott se dio cuenta de que Cartman no iba a llegar, entonces por primera vez descubrió el temor acumulado en su pecho, no podía soportar que el castaño no volviera a casa ¿donde se había metido? ¿Cómo se atrevía a no regresar? ¿y porque le temblaba la mano al pensar en no verlo nunca más?

Continuara...

**Gracias por los review's n.n**


	6. desesperado

**Holascas n.n, disculpen la demora, no pude actualizar antes, se terminaron mis vacacione, de vuelta a la U, pero bueno...que se le va a hacer u.u.**

**...**

**Cap 6: **desesperado.

Se acerco al grupo de gente que se amontonaba frente a la casa de los Cartman, en un principio había pensado en sortear la casa para que nadie pudiera verlo, pero tenía muchas ganas de observar el circo que había armado Scott, y de saber cómo estaría luego de que su prisionero desapareciera para siempre de su yugo; no era común en él glorificarse con la desgracia del prójimo, pero digamos que Scott no era el prójimo de nadie más que de sí mismo.

El último de los Tenorman había causado demasiado revuelo; parecía realmente desesperado; había luces que iluminaban toda la cuadra, pero nadie que entendiera bien porque estaba sucediendo todo eso.

-parece que el hijo de Liane desapareció.- decía uno que otro habitante.

Otros a penas sabían a quien se referían y eso le causaba mucha gracia.

-ese joven es mala semilla.- decía otro.

-pobre de Scott.- decía una señora casi llorando.- se hizo cargo de ese horrible niño y ahora sucede esto, parece que Dios se ha olvidado de él.

Kyle detuvo su andar al escucharla. _Dios se había olvidado de él hace mucho tiempo al permitir que Cartman le destrozara la vida_.- pensó. Sintió que algo le oprimía el corazón y una angustia llenaba su garganta ¿Porque comenzaba a dudar? Scott era el malvado en esa historia ¿porque sentía culpa? Miro hacia la entrada de la casa, donde el pelirrojo conversaba desesperado con un policía.

Scott no sabía qué hacer, aun le temblaba el cuerpo, estaba a amaneciendo, tenía que ir a trabajar, pero no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera Eric ¿porque no había llegado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Lo había abandonado? Deseaba verlo como nunca antes, no por su venganza, sino que por tenerlo atado a él, tenerlo a su lado por un sentimiento que apenas lograba entender, dentro de su corazón marchito.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con alguien que no esperaba ver entre la multitud.

-¡¿tú?.- susurro al ver a Kyle observándolo de lejos.

Al principio el judío pareció asustado, algo confuso ¿culpable? pero luego le sonrió con sorna, una mueca pequeña, que tal vez no le quiso mostrar o que su cuerpo no soportaba formar por lo dispar con su personalidad, pero que tenia superioridad en su desliz, como esa mueca o sonrisa de la persona que sabe que lo ha logrado todo en la vida, y tiene la capacidad de restregárselo al némesis en la cara.

-¡tú!- volvió a repetir, la voz no le salía, a penas podía hablar, lo comprendía todo pero no podía hacer nada.

Kyle pego un saltito y en un segundo desapareció entre la multitud.

No debería haber ido, eso sucedía por pensar con el corazón y no con la cabeza como siempre lo hacía, o solía hacerlo, últimamente solo los impulsos lo movían.

Kyle corrió por la nieve hacia la pequeña colina donde se posicionaba el refugio, con los años de oxido sin uso, la compuerta, que la resguardaba, había adquirido cierta habilidad para poder abrirlo, cosa que para cualquiera ajeno a esa particularidad le era imposible entrar o salir de él. Por suerte Stan estaba al tanto de ello y pudo enseñarle.

Abrió la puerta con ambas manos, pesaba bastante para su gusto y se quedo un momento oyendo hacia el interior, sonrió, parecía que aun la tormenta no se desataba. Con cuidado bajo el bolso que llevaba en el hombro, pero sin calcular bien sus fuerzas termino por soltarse y caer causando un gran estruendo. Saco su cabeza al exterior rápidamente fijándose en que nadie lo hubiera oído. En el interior del refugio un bulto se movió en la cama gimiendo; Kyle término por cerrar la compuerta fijándose de que quedara firme.

Aun le dolía bastante la cabeza y quería seguir durmiendo, pero un sonido horrible le arrebato el sueño, ambos ojos se abrieron somnolientos, apenas consientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, entre la nebulosa de su mirar logro ver un punto rojo que lo miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación. Habían muchas cosas que no entendía de la situación pero sobre todo ¿en dónde demonios estaba? le parecía un lugar conocido ¿y porque Kyle estaba frente a él?

-¿qué p...?

-te lo dije Cartman, esto es una guerra, por lo tanto digamos que eres prisionero político.- comento sonriendo con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

Stan se rascaba la cabeza pensando en que era cómplice de Kyle, que si Scott los descubría podría hacerlos desaparecer del mapa, no podía negar que le daba miedo lo que le pudiera suceder, pero lo que más lo tenía nervioso eran las represalias que Scott tomaría contra Kyle.

Cuando Kyle llego a su casa, luego de la gran sorpresa que le había dado al saber que su enamoramiento era por Cartman, no pudo menos que preocuparse, pues por la mirada del pelirrojo estaba claro que no venía a excusarse, ni a pedir consejo, se había decidido y cuando Kyle estaba en esas situaciones era de cuidado.

Cuando le abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar, esa expresión no cambio.

-necesito tu ayuda.- dijo con voz solemne.

Kyle miro a Stan un segundo, odiaba que el moreno no lo mirara a la cara, sabía que quería preguntarle cosas, y como no se atrevía trataba de aparentar calma sin mucho éxito.

-¿en qué quieres que te ayude?

-quiero saber si tu tío aun tiene ese refugio, ese donde Cartman escondió a Butters una vez.-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-si, aun está en funcionamiento, y está repleto de víveres ¿porque te interesa?

-necesito que me hagas un favor, supongo que lo harás, digo en honor a que volvemos a ser amigos.- dijo intentando parecer firme, jamás había sido alguien manipulador.

-si.- contesto con un hilillo de voz, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Cartman de esa casa.

-¡¿qué?.- grito bajando la voz de inmediato.- ven vamos al patio, no quiero despertar a mis papás, y menos a mi hermana, de seguro terminaremos gritando.

Kyle sin cambiar su de expresión hizo lo que le pedía.

-¿cómo es eso de que quieres sacar a Cartman de allí? Eso es imposible.

-pero es lo único que se me ocurre. No quiero que él viva un minuto más con Scott, no después de lo que me dijo.

-¿qué te dijo?

Kyle trago firme, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Stan si se enteraba, ni tampoco si podría decirlo.

-parece que Scott se ha acostado con Cartman.- declaro.- parece que ha abusado de él, ese bastardo se jacto de ello.- dijo hirviéndole la sangre.

Para su sorpresa Stan no se alarmo como creyó que lo haría.

-¿tu lo sabías?.- pregunto.

Stan no sabía que responder.

-lo sabías.- aseguro Kyle.- lo sabías, y no hiciste nada.- le grito casi abofeteándolo de la rabia que sentía.

-no pude.- grito Stan exasperado.- no pude, hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance pero no pude.

-¿y no se te ocurrió simplemente arrancarlo de ese lugar?

-estuve con él.- aseguro.- eso fue lo que hice, estuve con él cuando ya no podía más, cuando se sentía sucio, cosa que tu no hiciste, que tu no estuviste, si te gusta tanto deberías haber estado y haber sido tú el que lo apoyase, pero no, era yo el que estuve a su lado.

Kyle no se esperaba tal respuesta, se sentía culpable, de eso se había dado cuenta desde que supo sobre este problema, no debía haberse ido, pero como iba a imaginar que todo iba a cambiar tanto, como iba a imaginar que se enamoraría tan perdidamente del niño que le hizo la vida imposible.

-estoy arto que siempre me lo estés echado en cara.- declaro.- pero lo acepto Stan, lo acepto, porque hubiera querido estar, por eso ahora quiero hacer esto y que tú me ayudes, por favor.- una lagrima le rodo la mejilla.

A Stan se le rompió el corazón, no por verlo llorar, sino porque sabía que esas lagrimas de desesperación jamás serian por él, que nunca Kyle llegaría a amarlo como amaba a Eric.

-¿cuéntame que tienes planeado?.- pregunto sin mirarlo pues también tenía ganas de llorar.

Kyle se limpio el rostro antes de contestar.

-Es muy simple. Escucha...

Cuando Kenny recibió la llamada de Kyle se estaba comenzando a quedar dormido, quería seguir durmiendo pero según el muchacho pelirrojo era algo que tenían que hacer entre los tres, no le dijo mucho solo que era urgente. Se asusto. Y la depresión que sentía por no ser tomado en cuenta ni por Butters ni por Ike, desapareció. Corrió al lugar donde debían encontrarse, parecía que Stan le estaba enseñando como abrir la compuerta.

-¿qué está pasando, chicos?.- pregunto agitado.

Ambos, al mismo tiempo, giraron en cuerpo para encararlo, la cara de Kyle le dio miedo, jamás había visto mas decisión en su expresión y la de Stan le dio pena, pues ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de expresión era, sino que no podía ser buena.

-quédate aquí, con la compuerta abierta, no permitas que nadie se acerque, aun no entiendo bien como se abre, así que necesito que este abierta por mientras.- aseguro Kyle agarrando del brazo a Stan.- vamos.

- pero q...?

Nadie le respondió, sus dos amigos ya estaban lejos.

Estuvo bastante rato solo en la oscuridad de la noche, hasta que los vio acercarse con un bulto a cuestas, corrió a ayudarlo, era un bulto bastante extraño, grande, pesado, y caliente, envuelto en un gran saco. Cuando el bulto gimió supo que era.

-por dios, nos van a meter a la cárcel.-dijo mirando con pánico a Kyle.

-cállate Kenny.- lo increpo Kyle

-parece que esta de mal humor.- le susurro a Stan

-me ha estado callando desde que te dejamos aquí.- dijo.

-cállense los dos, no me dejan pensar.

Después de eso hubo bastante paz en que los dos amigos tuvieron que abandonar a Kyle, más que nada por el temperamento con que este se encontraba, pasaron muchas horas hasta que Scott se diera cuenta que Cartman no iba a regresar.

-¿que se supone que esto, judío?.- Pregunto Cartman .-Alguna revolución de la cual no estoy enterado?¿ Porque me tienes aquí?.- dijo exigiendo una respuesta.

Kyle lo miro un segundo ¿porque se había enamorado de semejante estúpido?

-te dije que esto era una guerra.- comenzó a explicar.- no voy a permitir que tu estés más con ese bastardo de Scott.- alego.

-¿que..?

-y como tú no quieres irte de ese lugar, lo único que queda hacer es esto.- concluyo.

Cartman se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza. Sabía que los pelirrojos eran unos psicópatas.- pensó.

-esto no es muy distinto a lo que Scott estaba haciendo.- declaro.

-la diferencia es que lo estoy haciendo yo.

Cuando Kyle regreso a la casa se fijo en que la policía estaba frente a su casa, era obvio que Scott sospecharía de él, sobretodo después de que sus ojos se encontraron hace unas horas, esperaba que Ike supiera controlar la situación. Entro con cuidado por la puerta trasera.

Unos días después las sospechas de Scott sobre Kyle dejaron de ser fundadas, pues el mayor logro conseguir que allanaran la morada y que los interrogaran, pero no pudieron encontrar absolutamente nada, y a pesar de que Scott estaba seguro de que el culpable era Kyle, no tenia como convencer a la policía de ello por lo que comenzaron a buscar a Cartman por otro lado.

Stan por fin podía respirar tranquilo, no podía creer el problema en que lo había metido un impulso de Kyle.

-dile que me deje salir.- le dijo Eric una vez que lo fue a visitar.

-no, me va a matar, y a él le tengo mucho más miedo que a Scott. Nunca lo había visto así.

-dímelo a mí. Sabía que la sangre de Jersey saldría algún día.

Stan no dijo nada sobre el comentario, estaba acostumbrado a que Cartman se expresara así, además tenía otra interrogante dando vuelta por su cabeza.

- ¿qué piensas de él?.- pregunto sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-tu sabes lo que siente por ti.

-y yo sé lo que tú sientes por él, te debo demasiado, no podría...

-Cartman, no te engañes, ese no eres tu- dijo pues de la boca salían esas palabras pero el rostro de Eric no decía lo mismo.- ¿cuál es la razón de no aceptar los sentimientos de Kyle? ¿O es que realmente no te gusta?

Eric miro hacia el lado arrugando el ceño, no deseaba reconocerlo.

- pero hay una razón aun mas fuerte.- acepto.-no es solo de gustar o no.

-¿cuál?

-hace dos días el vino...kyle bajo por la escalera como siempre lo hacía, me trajo comida, yo no quería enfrentarlo, como otras veces en las que vino me quede en la cama sin mirarlo y sin dirigirle la palabra, quería salir de aquí, no podía estar más en este lugar, mi mamá puede salir en cualquier momento.

Kyle coloco con cuidado el bolso en el suelo y comenzó a sacar el almuerzo, me gire levemente para observarlo mejor cuando él no pudiera darse cuente, su expresión era de mucha angustia.

-Cartman.- me llamo y yo gire el cuerpo simulando no estar observándolo.- lo siento, lamento tenerte aquí, pero Scott, mientras el pueda tener control sobre ti yo no te puedo dejar salir. Te amo tanto que no puedo pensar con claridad, pero mi corazón me dice que esto es lo correcto.

-¿como esto va a ser lo correcto?.- le grite levantándome de la cama con ira acumulada.

Lo vi retroceder un paso, eso me dio fuerza, pues tú sabes que no soy bueno enfrentándome a la gente si puede haber lucha de por medio.

-por lo menos con Scott podía salir, podía caminar por donde quisiera y no estar dentro cuatro paredes por el resto de mis días.

-pero ¿a qué precio? Stan me lo conto todo, tu debías llegar antes que Scott o si no esperar a que se durmiera para poder entrar en tu propia casa, ¿crees que eso es libertad?¿acaso realmente lo crees? Tienes más libertad aquí en estas cuatro paredes que con él, porque yo jamás te haría nada, porque yo jamás te dañaría.

-o sea ¿no tienes ganas de hacerme lo que me hacia Scott? No tienes ganas de follarme?.- le grite arto, tratando de destruirlo para así poder salir de ese lugar.

lo vi mirarme, parecía que quería llorar

-yo...no voy a negar que quiero.- me sorprendí al escucharlo hacer esa declaración.- me gustaría borrar de tu cuerpo todo lo que ese bastardo te hizo, pero no puedo hacerlo, porque ahí sí sería como él.

por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentí ira al mirarlo, realmente creo que no sentí nada, o por lo menos eso creí, porque me vi a mi mismo acercándome a él y abrazándolo, apretándolo contra mí y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. Se sintió confortable, jamás había abrazado a nadie como a Kyle, reamente él era el único que había abrazado con sentimiento, además de mi mamá

pero no pude continuar, su cabello rojo, jamás me gustaron sus cabellos colorados, pero ahora me traían un sentimiento de repulsión que jamás había sentido, incluso dentro de mi odio hacia los pecosos; no se parecían en nada, sus rostros eran muy distintos, pero vi en su cara la cara de Scott y no lo quise tenerlo más cerca de mí. Recuerdo que lo empuje tan fuerte que se golpeo en la cabeza.

-¿por eso no puedes aceptar los sentimientos de Kyle?.- pregunto Stan.

-los sentimientos de Kyle es lo menos que me importa en este momento, ¿no lo entiendes Stan? veo la cara de Scott en todos lados, pero con Kyle es aun mas fuerte porque es pelirrojo. No lo puedo tener cerca-

-pero aun así si sales de aquí regresaras con ese bastardo, esto es enfermizo Cartman, es solo racismo, por eso no lo puedes tener cerca.

-no, no es eso.- alego...nadie podía entender, nadie jamás podía entenderlo, estaba claro que la gente no pensaba como él lo hacía.

Kenny bufo molesto, había una gran fiesta a su alrededor pero no estaba feliz, una morena de labios carnosos le susurraba cosas al oído pero y a él no le interesaba, había invitado a Ike y a Butters pero ninguno de los dos había asistido. Comenzaba a sentirse solo.

Se levanto zafándose de la mujer que amenazaba con devorarlo y salió del lugar, que triste comenzaba a ser su vida, en los días que habían pasado había tenido tan poco tiempo de preocuparse de su vida personal que al final perdió total contacto con sus dos conquistas, y cuando quiso volver a hablar con ellos resulto que ahora ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo para hablar con él.

Camino sin rumbo marcando el teléfono de Butters o de Ike, ninguno de los contestaba, era realmente molesto.

-mi vida es un desastre...- escucho la voz de Stan.

Se sorprendió de escucharlo por esos lugares, sin dudarlo se acerco más al lugar donde escuchaba la voz de su amigo, parecía que no estaba solo así que prefirió observarlo de lejos.

-no puede ser...-se le escapo de los labios. ¿Cómo era posible que Stan la conociera? ¿Porque estaba allí? ¿Qué hacía con ella?

Stan le tomo ambas manos, al final había caído en sus garras por así decirlo.

-pero supongo que me puedo conformar contigo.- dijo besando al falso Kyle.- te pareces a él pero no sé lo que eres, así que supongo que no le hago mal a nadie..- dijo pensando que estar cerca del él se sentía realmente bien, como una paz vacía, sin sentimiento, ni pensamientos, solo ellos dos.

El espectro rio bajo.

Kenny no podía creerlo, la persona con quien estaba era la muchacha que salía en la foto, ojos azul eléctrico y peo rubio, no podía estar confundiéndola con otra persona, saco la foto de su bolsillo y efectivamente era ella, pero con muchos años más encima, parecía uno o dos años menor que Stan y él, pero ¿porque estaba con Stan? ¿de dónde se conocían, ¿y porque parecían ser más que amigos?

De pronto se encontró con que los ojos azul eléctrico lo observaban, un gélido escozor le recorrió el cuerpo como si le escudriñara cada uno de los rincones de su mente y de la misma forma intentara decirle algo que no quería escuchar. Salió corriendo sin saber la razón, debía saber quién era esa mujer rubia y porque él parecía conocerla.

Otra vez había sonado su teléfono, no quería contestar, sabía que Kenny iba a comenzar a desesperarse si seguía así, siempre era igual, porque creía que él estaba a su disposición y cuando descubría que no era de esa forma, salía su lado posesivo. Ike llego a la sala de estar y se tiro en sillón, se extrañaba de no haber visto a su hermano en todo el día, pero no era de extrañarse, había entrado en su faceta psicópata y era mejor no acercarse a él.

-otra vez.- susurro al sentir que su celular volvía a sonar.- oh, es Butters.- se sorprendió.

Dudo en contestar.

-¿y? ¿Cómo te fue?.- pregunto.

-Ike, ven a buscarme, la tipa que me presentaste no era tan buena como creías.

-¿porque? ¿Qué te hizo?.- pregunto como si no supiera la calidad de persona que era.

-estoy aquí en medio de la carretera, no hay nadie cerca, ven a buscarme que no quiero pedir aventón, eso me da más miedo aun.

-oh, no puedo Butters, estoy ocupado.

-Ike por favor, tú tienes en parte la culpa por favor, tengo miedo.

-bien allá voy.

El pobre, al no tener nada de experiencia en relaciones, había estado buscando a alguien para pedirle consejo, pero como le daba miedo pedírselos a Kenny por los sentimientos que sabía que tenía por él prefirió pedirle a Ike que se los enseñara, mal que mal era conocido por ser alguien bastante amable y hábil en aquellas cosas. Ike sonrió al recordar la cara que puso a pedirle tales consejos y ver como se alejaba junto a Sara, una de las chicas que había conocido por ahí, era de la peor calaña, y era probable que le haya robado todo el efectivo.

Antes de salir, reviso si en la TV había algo que ver, pero como en los 30 canales no había nada decente prefirió ir a ver si Butters continuaba con vida.

El sueño que tenia era algo extraño, pero no lo entendía mucho, una almohada con pelos lo golpeaba en la cara mientras un motor sonaba a lo lejos; molesto de sentirse maltratado, despertó de golpe agarrando al animal que tenia sobre el cuerpo; ahora entendía todo, el motor era el ronroneo del gato y la almohada que lo golpeaba era las patitas del animal.

-¿cómo demonios entraste?.- le pregunto mirando la escotilla.

Dejo al animal a un lado, y con una asombrosa rapidez, impulsada por las ansias de libertad, comenzó a forzar la escotilla, nada, no había ningún lugar por el que hubiera entrado.

-tal vez por una rendija.- dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza dibujada en su rostro. Pero no había ninguna por ningún lugar, miro al gato como preguntándole por donde había entrado pero el animal solo inclino la cabeza y movió una oreja.

-yo te he visto antes.- dijo acercándose a él para acariciarlo.

Era el gato que una vez persiguió por su extrema belleza.

-¿Estas enfermo?.- pregunto.

Cartman se sorprendió al notar que el gato parecía molesto pues sin aviso alguno le dio un zarpazo acompañado de un maullido aterrador.

-gata mala.- grito Cartman, entonces lo noto.- eres gata, no gato, por eso el golpe.

La gata movió una oreja.

-por dios estoy hablando con un gato.- se dijo a sí mismo.

El pequeño animal parecía distinto, sus ojos azules continuaban intactos y radiantes como siempre, e incluso mas hipnotizantes que la primera vez que los vio, pero su pelaje parecía menos brillante y ya no era amarillo como antes, estaba más naranjo, incluso podría decir que rojizo, cosa que le llamo demasiado la atención, nunca había visto un gato de ese color.

-parece que estoy rodeado de colorines.- susurro Eric.

El gato maulló una última vez.

-¿quieres comer?.- pregunto eric levantándose, no podía negar que le gustaban, siempre le iban a gustar los gatos. Cuando se giro para mirarlo nuevamente el animal ya no estaba.

-¿por dónde demonios sale y entra?.-pregunto dispuesto a encontrar alguna rendija por la cual escapar. Pero como antes había descubierto, no había ninguna. Prefirió no seguir pensando en el tema.

Kenny al no recibir apoyo de nadie llego a su casa para lanzarse en la cama abatido, no podía creer lo que había visto, tal vez Stan estaba en peligro pero no se atrevía a enfrentar esos ojos azules, ni menos cuando estos lo miraron. _Soy el peor amigo del mundo_.- pensó tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

-Kenny.- lo llamo Kevin entrando bruscamente por la puerta. Traía el rostro húmedo como si hubiera estado durmiendo.

-oye no entres así, toca por lo menos, estoy ocupado.- dijo con mal humor.

-pásame la foto que encontraste en el baúl.

-¿qué? ¿Para qué?

-no replique y pásamela.

Kenny metió la mano al bolsillo y saco la fotografía, mirándola una última vez antes de entregársela. Quedo impactado, por un segundo creyó saber quién era.

-son muchos lo dejá-vu que tengo con esta niña.- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-cuando me la mostraste la primera vez, pensé que no la conocía y que no importaba, pero luego de la reacción de mamá, me interese por esa niña.- comento mirando la fotografía.- si, es ella...pero porque no logro recordarla.

-ya somos dos.

-Kenny es nuestra hermana.

El rubio no se esperaba tal revelación.

-¿cómo que nuestra hermana?

-la acabo de ver en un sueño, de seguro era un recuerdo, pero solo se manifiesta en sueños, porque ahora intento recordar algún momento en el que estuvimos juntos pero no logro recordar nada, es como si nunca hubiera existido, solo en mis sueños ¿acaso no has soñado con ella?

Kenny recordó que vio ojos de ese azul en sus sueños pero no lograba recordar bien de que se trataba el sueño.

-si lo he tenido, pero entonces ¿porque no la recordamos?

-no lo sé, mamá ni siquiera quiere hablar del tema, no la recuerda pero se puso a llorar cuando le mostraste la foto.

Kenny observo la fotografía una vez más, esa niña lo miraba con una bella sonrisa, levanto el rostro había lo que había al lado del baúl.

-Tres prendas de ropa de bebe.- dijo y su hermano giro la cabeza para mirarlas.

Si querían una prueba aun más contundente ahí estaba.

Otra vez era un intento fallido por abrir la escotilla del refugio, ¿cuántas veces había intentado ya lo mismo? no podía creer que Kyle se atreviera a encerrarlo, después de ese secuestro había tenido un sin número de batallas con el pelirrojo, insultos iban e insultos venían, sin ningún tipo de censura.

Ya era hora que Kyle llegara, siempre aparecía por eso de las dos de la tarde a traerle algo para comer, tenía que reconocer que se estaba alimentando mucho mejor que con Scott, además que el judío sabía muy bien las cosas que le gustaba, hace dos días había llegado con dos tarros de KFC y por un segundo quiso besarlo, hacia mucho que no los probaba y realmente se lo agradeció.

Se sentó en la cama a esperar que llegara, tenia televisión, un PSP, y muchos objetos, de los que sabe dios como se consiguió Kyle, para entretenerlo, pero ya no eran novedad, aunque lo que agradecía era el sonido de los estúpidos comentaristas que lo ayudaban a no sentirse solo.

Lo primero que vio al abrirse la escotilla fue un tarro de KFC. _Maldito judío_.- pensó. Ahora no podría enojarse con él.

Kyle rio al ver la cara de Cartman, como esperaba la única forma que el gordo no estuviera a la defensiva era esa, traerle su comida favorita, hace unos días lo había descubierto, pues ya no podía soportar los fallidos intentos de escape del castaño y se puso pensar en una solución, no creyó que la respuesta fuera tan simple.

Veía como a Cartman se le hacía agua la boca de solo ver el trutro de pollo que sostenía en su mano derecha, se acerco a él y se lo coloco en la boca.

-es increíble que te gusten tanto estas cosas.- dijo.

-cállate judío y dame el tarro.

-wow, eres un adicto...pero tengo otra idea para la cena.- sonrió siniestramente y Cartman trago fuerte.

-dame el tarro.- exigió con voz grave intentando alcanzarlo.

-no, si te mueves me iré con él y no te volveré a traer nada de lo que te gusta, solo vegetales y esas cosas.

-yo no como vegetales.

-lo sé.- rio.

Eric bufo molesto y como un obediente perro se quedo quieto mirando el tarro.

-he estado algo caliente estos días.- aseguro Kyle mirando a un rincón mientras se formaba un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué?

-lo que oíste.

- Judío pervertido, eso no viene al caso. Te dije que eras igual que ese estúpido de Scott.- aseguro mirando hacia un lado.

Kyle no quería ser comparado con Scott, pero tenía que reconocer que tener al gordo a su completa disposición y no poder aprovecharse era demasiado calvario.

-la diferencia.- comenzó a explicar con una sonrisa juguetona.- es que yo no te voy a hacer nada, pero en cambio tu me vas a hacer de todo.

-¡¿qué? Estas demente. Eso jamás pasara.

-¿ah? ¿Eso crees?

Se miraron por bastante rato, ambos intentando saber que pensaba el otro. Para sorpresa de Cartman, Kyle comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta suavemente, sin despegar su mirada del rostro de Eric quien corrió el rostro.

-¿que se supone que estás haciendo?.- pregunto Cartman sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-mírame.

-no

-Cartman, si quieres que te dé el tarro de KFC tienes que mirarme.- aseguro.

Eric levanto la vista hasta el pelirrojo que se mantenía de pie al otro lado del refugio, un cálido escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo; Kyle se encontraba solo en ropa interior, su piel blanca brillaba a la luz artificial y dejaba ver un leve sonrojo que provocaba estragos en un confundido Eric.

Acto seguido el pelirrojo tomo el tarro de KFC, no quería hacer algo tan poco sutil, y realmente le causaba asco hacerlo pero con el gordo no tenía otra alternativa, no se le ocurría hacer otra cosa. Esperaba que sus esfuerzas rindieran frutos.

Tomo uno de los pollo condimentados, fijándose en como la mirada de Cartman seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, él tenía hambre de eso estaba seguro, lo veía en sus ojos y él no se iba a detener solo porque Kyle tuviera el control.

-¿lo quieres?.- pregunto mientras comía del pollo que tenía en su mano.

Eric no contesto, solo lo observaba con sus músculos apretados, como si fuera a salir corriendo a atacar a su presa.

Kyle sabiendo que tenía su total atención, se acerco a él moviendo el trutro de un lado para otro, y sin asomos de reverencia, ni un instante quedo, se sentó sobre las piernas de Eric; como había visto que Ike se sentaba en las piernas de Kenny la vez que los encontró besándose; colocándole el pollo en la boca, Cartman comió como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero cuando quiso tomarlo con sus propias manos Kyle se lo quito.

-sin manos.- le ordeno volviendo a colocarle el pollo en la boca.

Ambos comieron, uno de cada lado, hambrientos, sin despegar la vista de la mirada del otro.

De pronto Kyle noto que plan estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, había algo duro en la entrepierna de Cartman, y estaba seguro que eso no lo provocaba el estar comiendo su comida favorita; movió sus caderas solo para ver la reacción del castaño y no pudo haber sido mejor, un sonoro y grave gemido se arranco de su boca.

-no hagas eso.- pidió Eric con un hilillo de voz.

-¿porque? ¿Te gusta?.- pregunto besándole el cuello mientras volvía a hacerlo.

Esta vez las caderas de Eric respondieron.

-no entiendo nada.- dijo Cartman con la vista nublada.- estoy confundido.

-¿quieres más?.-pregunto Kyle refiriéndose al contenido del tarro y, por supuesto, a sí mismo.

Cartman solo asintió.

-ven a buscarlo.

El pelirrojo se coloco de pie rosando todo su cuerpo por el rostro de Eric, el cual solo trago fuerte, todo cada rincón de Kyle olía a KFC y le provocaba un hambre podía habérselo comido allí mismo.

Para colmo el judío camino hasta una mesa del fondo, botando todas las cosas que tenia encima, y se gano sobre ella con ambas piernas abiertas, mientras se embetunaba el cuerpo con el contenido del tarro de KFC_. ¿Porque demonios tengo que hacer algo como esto?_.- pensó el pelirrojo, realmente el KFC no era para nada sexy y sobre su cuerpo se sentía extraño y caliente, pero parecía que estaba funcionando.

-¿No vas a venir a buscarlo?.- pregunto Kyle con mirada siniestra mientras balanceaba el tarro en su mano.

Cartman no respondió, su cuerpo se movió por instinto. Kyle sorprendió al ver que el castaño hacia un lado el tarro, sin preocuparse en que aun tenia de su comida favorita, y se iba directo a su cuerpo lamiéndolo por todas partes incluso en aquellas que ni siquiera se había embetunado el KFC.

Kyle supo que había ganado la batalla, sobre todo cuando el castaño lo despojo de la única prenda que vestía. Lástima que aun no ganaba la guerra.

continura...

**...**

**Bueno, espero que le haya gustado, concuerdo con Kyle al decir que KFC no es sexy pero bueno...le resulto XD, yap gracias por los review's y escriban más **


	7. estreches de corazón

**Cap 7: **estreches de corazón.

Estaba tan a gusto durmiendo en esa pequeña cama, se sentía cálido y reconfortante, a pesar de que ambos cuerpos a penas cabían dentro, lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro durmiente de Cartman. Sonrió ampliamente, como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, no podía creer como había sucedido todo, ni la forma en que el Castaño lo había tomado, tan salvaje y hambriento, con tanto deseo y lujuria, y algo en su corazón le indicaba que no era solo por el KFC. Suavemente intento llegar a la altura en que estaba el rostro de Eric, acomodándose de tal forma que le permitía acariciarle el cabello.

-¿cómo puedes gustarme tanto?.- se pregunto a sí mismo.

la verdad jamás pensó que quien le gustara seria precisamente él, ni menos que sería un hombre, al parecer todos a su alrededor habían adquirido las costumbres del Sr. Garrison, _aunque nunca tan depravado como él...gracias al cielo_.- pensó. Pero lo que realmente le sorprendía, era que jamás se imagino que terminaría siendo el "pasivo" en la relación, estaba claro que no se imaginaba a Cartman siéndolo y por eso prefería haber tomado ese papel, así le seguía la corriente, pues lo que menos quería era que lo odiara más de lo que odiaba siempre...se quedo un segundo en silencio mirando como los ojos de Cartman se movían bajo los parpados ¿estaría teniendo un sueño? ¿Un sueño con él?...o...¿con Scott? Una rabia le recorrió el cuerpo en forma de escalofrió cuando pensó en el pelirrojo...seguramente Scott seria el activo, hubiera preferido no haberse dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle...era posible que ese pelirrojo conociera una parte de Cartman que él no conocía, una parte sumisa que no vería ni siquiera en sueños, se sintió un miserable, aun le quedaba mucho para ganarle a Scott.

De pronto Cartman se revolvió en la cama, un tanto inquieto, parecía que iba a despertar. Kyle no pudo ahogar una risita, se veía muy tierno y con la misma mano con que le acariciaba el pelo, tomo la mejilla.

-buenos días.- susurro sin agregarle palabras melosas ya que sabía que a Cartman no le agradaban.

El castaño abrió los ojos lentamente, aun adormilado y con un cansancio que le atacaba toda la parte abdominal. Aun tenía la vista nublada cuando comenzó a ver algo rojo que estaba frente a él ¿qué sucedía? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? Era como si lo hubieran drogado y para peor su mente le jugaba malas bromas, Scott estaba a su lado ¿que mas podría ser tan rojo?...su cuerpo se tenso por completo ¡Scott estaba a su lado!

Kyle sintió como el castaño susurraba algo mientras contraía el rostro y luego como si fuera un espasmo lo lanzaba de la cama al piso con una patada.

-¡¿qué demonios te sucede?.- grito Kyle colérico.

Cartman se refregó los ojos con fuerza y su mirada se cruzo con la del muchacho en el suelo.

-no me mires así...-susurro pasándose la mano por la cara.

-entonces ¿cómo quieres que te mire? ¿qué te sucede? Me dolió, además estoy algo delicado.- dijo con un sonrojo.

Eric no reacciono de inmediato, pero pronto entendió a lo que se refería, era como sumar dos más dos, ambos desnudos, durmiendo en la misma cama, no había discusión sobre lo que paso, pero aun así pregunto.

-¿que hice?.

-¿que no hiciste?.- dijo Kyle con un sonrisa poniéndose de pie.- anoche la pasamos muy bien.

Cartman estaba pálido, recordaba todo, pero creía que eran uno de esos sueños húmedos que venía recordando hace tiempo, en el tiempo en que le gustaba Kyle tenía muchos de ellos, y desde que el pelirrojo se había declarado habían vuelto a su mente.

-Kyle, no...lo que paso anoche, no sé porque paso...no..-balbuceo.

El pelirrojo pareció herido, pero no sorprendido, ya se lo esperaba, aunque tenía la esperanza que no sucediera.

Se acerco a Cartman y sin que este lo pudiera evitar asalto su boca con un beso.

-lo que paso a noche, si paso, por la razón que sea, paso y me alegro que allá pasado.- dijo apoyando su frente con la de él.

-Kyle...

-te lo pediré una vez más...- se alejo de él y Eric pudo ver sus ojos vidriosos.- ámame.- exigió.- **ámame que soy lo único que te queda**.- exigió tan fríamente que el castaño pensó que era una persona distinta a la de hace unos segundos.

Cuando Ike llego donde Kenny este aun se encontraba en un rincón de su habitación comiéndose las uñas esquizofrénicamente.

Hace unas horas, cuando regresaba junto a Butters, se lo habían encontrado con el rostro pálido caminando por las calles, parecía que había visto un fantasma y no podía concentrarse, preocupados y tal vez con algo de culpa, lo llevaron a casa de los Broflovski, no querían que la familia McCormick se preocupara tanto como ellos, jamás habían visto al rubio de esa forma.

-¿que te sucedió?.- pregunto Butters con un susurro.

Kenny no contesto.

-no te va a hablar.- dijo Ike entregándole una taza de té.- bebe.- exigió y Kenny tomo la taza entre sus manos.- dejémoslo un rato solo mientras este así no nos va a decir nada.

-es como si ya hubieras lidiado con esto antes.- comento Butters poniéndose de pie.

-realmente si, así se pone Kyle cuando se enoja o está preocupado.- rio.- a Kenny no le pasa nada malo, solo no quiere decirnos lo que le pasa.- dijo mirando al rubio mayor, el cual escondió el rostro entre sus brazos.- ja! lo supuse ¿y se supone que yo soy el niño?- dijo refiriéndose a las muchas veces que lo habían ignorado por ser menor.- ven Butters. Dejémoslo solo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-como odio que sea tan astuto.- dijo Kenny sorbiendo el té, realmente sentir el liquido caliente bajando por su garganta, lo estaba calmando.

Quería dormir, cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, y cada vez que se arriesgaba a cerrar los parpados recordaba lo que había ocurrido antes de que Ike y Butters lo encontraran.

-era nuestra hermana.- había dicho Kevin hace unas horas en su habitación.-pero porque no la recuerdo...

-yo tampoco se...

Entonces algo se apretó en su pecho, todo era tan extraño; además era probable que Stan estuviera en peligro, ni siquiera cabía alguna duda, su amigo estaba en peligro. Kevin como adivinando sus pensamientos, dijo:

-ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo te cubro con los viejos.- le informo.- esto es demasiado extraño así que cuando vuelvas me tienes que decir todo lo que ha pasado.

Eso fue lo que Kenny necesitaba para reaccionar. En un segundo estaba afuera de su casa caminando a la casa de los Marsh. ¿Porque no recordaba a nada con respecto a su hermana, era como si jamás hubiera existido y aun así, al verla en fotos sentía una nostalgia, tal, que le quitaba el aliento. En el camino observo como Ike salía de su casa y tuvo ganas de acercarse a él para contarle todo y que le ayudara a convencer a Stan, el menor siempre tenía buenas ideas pero en mucho tiempo no se había dignado a acercársele, además la imagen de ese gótico de mierda regreso a su mente y eso lo hizo desistir de su idea inicial, ¿a donde iría? Eso fue lo único que le rondo la cabeza.

-¡Stan!.- grito afuera de la casa mientras tiraba piedras y no piedritas a la ventana.

Pronto salió Randy a gritarle y Kenny se escondió detrás de un árbol.

-ya te vi mocoso.- le grito.- Stan está en la otra ventana.- le dijo cerrando la ventana con absoluta molestia.

Kenny rio levemente y corrió a la otra ventana. Esta vez rompió el vidrio, pero los padres de Stan estaban tan adormilados que no se dignaron a reprenderlo, ni siquiera a asomarse por la ventana, el que sí lo hizo fue el segundo hijo de los Marsh.

-¿que demonios te sucede? Estaba soñando...-dijo y callo rápidamente.

-¿con Kyle?.- pregunto Kenny esperando que dijera que sí.

-digamos que más o menos.- aseguro sin mirarlo.- pero ¿qué es lo que quieres?.

-baja.-necesitamos conversar.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-si es sobre Kyle y Cartman no quiero saberlo...

-no es sobre ellos.- dijo.

Stan lo miro un segundo, tenía que ser grave para que Kenny estuviera tan serio, pero nadie podía decir que los días habían sido tranquilos ni calmados desde que llego kyle.

-Te vi.- le dijo cuando estuvo en el patio.

-puedes ser más claro, tengo sueño y no ...

-te vi en el parque.

-¿el parque?

-plaza o como quieras llamar a ese sucucho con árboles.

Stan se coloco notoriamente nervioso, ¿cómo era posible que lo hubiera visto? ¿tal vez habría visto al falso Kyle? Kenny sabía que lo que vio era verdad, pero quería interrogarlo pues su amigo no soportaba la presión.

-no sé de qué me hablas...-aseguro, pero la vos no le salió normal.

-te encontrase con una muchacha rubia y de ojos azul eléctrico.- dijo escrutándolo con la mirada.

Stan pareció más calmado.

-no, con una rubia no...-dijo.

-¿cómo? Pero te encontraste con alguien.

-no...Pero no conozco a ninguna rubia.

-no me mientas Stan, yo te vi.

-eso no puede ser...yo estaba...

-te vi. Si no te juntaste con esa rubia, de lo cual estoy seguro que así fue, entonces con quien te reuniste...parece que mi vista me estaba fallando.

-no me junte con nadie ¿además porque te interesa? Yo no me meto con tus conquistas ni nada por el estilo.

-yo me entrometo porque ella es peligrosa.

-¿peligrosa? ¿A qué te refieres?

-no te lo puedo explicar, no me creerías, pero estoy seguro que estas en peligro.

-no conozco a ninguna rubia.

-es ella.- dijo mostrándole la foto.- claro que ahora parece tener más o menos la edad de Ike.

Stan sonrió.

-jojojo esto sí que es enfermizo, como no aceptas que lo que sientes por el hermano de Kyle es más que una simple calentura, ahora andas proyectándolo en una joven cualquiera.

-cállate Stan...esto es serio, además eso que acabas de decir no tiene lógica. Escúchame, mantente alejado de esa mujer, de lo contrario yo mismo vendré a amarrarte a ti y a tu calentura. Si estas despechado, te puedo presentar a mucha gente, pero no te rindas ante ella, es peligrosa.- aseguro.

-estas exagerando.- dijo acercándose a la puerta de su casa para entrar.- no digas estupideces, además no conozco a esa rubia y con quien ande no es tu problema.- aseguro.

-Stan, espera.- intento detenerlo pero ya era tarde, le había cerrado la puerta en las narices.- maldición.-alego irritado.

Si él no le hacía caso de seguro pasaría algo malo, de eso estaba seguro.

-malo para ti pero bueno para mí.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sorprendido Kenny se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la espectral forma de la muchacha de cabellos rubios.

-tu...-no pudo decir nada mas, la voz no le salía de la boca.

-hola hermanito.- le sonrió.

Kenny no hablaba, estaba demasiado asustado, se había fijado en los pies de la muchacha y estos se elevaban por sobre el suelo sin proyectar sombra alguna.

-tanto tiempo sin vernos.- se acerco a tal magnitud que logro besarle la mejilla.- ¿con miedo? ¿Tu? ¿Que te podría pasar? A lo máximo morir y tú y yo sabemos que eso no es gran cosa en estos días.- dijo como si nada.

-¿porque...tu?- comenzó a preguntar pero sus labios fueron sellados por un dedo blanquecino.

-silencio.- dijo.- estamos demasiado cerca de Stan, y no estoy dispuesta a que arruines todo. A sido el mas difícil de...bueno eso no importa, ven.- le tomo la mano y todo a su alrededor desapareció, las casas desaparecieron en el horizonte y solo un espacio negro y vacio lo lleno todo pero sin oscurecer absolutamente nada.

-¿donde estamos?.- pregunto Kenny atragantándose con su propia saliva.

-aquí.- dijo la muchacha apuntándose la cabeza con el dedo índice.-dentro de mi.- aseguro.

-¿porque me has traído aquí?

-porque quieres respuestas y te las mereces. Aunque no lo creas, realmente eres mi hermano.

-eso es imposible.

-cree lo que quieras.

-¿quien eres? ¿O que eres?

-eso exactamente, que soy, no quien, sino que. Muy buena pregunta. Recuerdo que te conocí antes de nacer en tu familia, la primera vez que naciste a los cinco años.- dijo y su mirada pareció perderse en los recuerdos.

Kenny se la quedo mirando un segundo, esa sonrisa quebrada la recordaba, si, la había visto en un sueño.

-¿tu eres la que me haces vivir?

-vas entendiendo bien, te lo prometí hace tiempo cuando me descubriste. Kenny, eres descuidado e incluso algo tonto, pero siempre estuviste alerta, supiste lo que era, pero esa vez reaccionaste mejor, supongo que porque eras menor, las reglas de la lógica no estaban tan arraigadas a ti.

-¿cómo...? ¿pero qué demonios descubrí?

-aun no te lo imaginas. La razón por la que puedes volver a la vida y él porque fui borrando mi existencia de todas las mentes de quienes me conocieron?

-eres la muerte...- dijo en un susurro.

La joven se sentó en una silla imaginaria formada de negrura y miro a la cara de Kenny.

-podrías llamarme así, si. Pero no soy tan poderosa, la muerte ni siquiera tiene forma. Digamos que yo hago su trabajo o por lo menos hago que ella sea lo que es.

Yo soy quien decide quien muere y quien no, eso es y punto. Ella solo me da el poder, digamos que es muy floja.- sonrió.

Kenny no cabía en su asombro y tampoco acaba de entender, lo que había dicho, del todo. Como era posible que estuviera frente a un _mensajero de la muerte_.

-wow mensajero, eso suena genial.- sonrió la joven

-¿estás mi mente? ¿Puedes saber lo que pienso?

-tú estás en mi mente. Lo que tu pienses aquí es de absoluto conocimiento mío.- aseguro.- te dije que no era alguien tan poderosa.

-¿porque te hiciste pasar por mi hermana?

-soy tu hermana.- dijo enojada.

-eso es imposible, ella no seria...o sea, seria humana.

-Kenny, la gente nace. Yo tengo forma pues naci de tu madre como tu hermana, pero no creas que tu familia fue tan especial, solo fue un sorteo por decirlo así y salieron con el premio mayor.

-no puede ser...eres despiadada, ¿cómo juegas con la gente?

-yo no juego con nadie, solo hago mi trabajo, además nacer en tu familia no fue mi decisión, es algo que hacen para que nosotros tengamos espíritus humanos y entendamos ciertos sentimientos suyos.- informo.- deberías agradecerlo, de otra forma no sentiría la necesidad de contarte todo esto.-aseguro.

-lo que no entiendo es: ¿qué pretendes con Stan?

-lamento decir esto, pero Stan es mi alma expiatoria.

-¿qué?

-como en todo, existen reglas. Yo no las infringí. Pero aquí, en mi sector, falta alguien. Un persona murió sin mi consentimiento y, por sector, tiene que existir una cierta cantidad de gente y ahí entre Stan.

-¿lo quieres matar?

-sí.

-pero así sería absurdo...tendrías más muertes y seguirías en problemas.

-eso es correcto, ¿ves? Te dije que siempre estabas alerta. Pero Stan está en otro sector, pertenece al gato.- aseguro.- solo me robare el alma de Stan y el renacerá en mi sector, eso es todo.

-¿y no puedes simplemente traer esa alma de vuelta?

-no sé de quien se trata. Borraron todo conocimiento de esa persona, solo se que en mi sector tengo un vacio. Nada mas,

-eres de lo peor ¿cómo te atreves a usarnos para arreglar un problema tuyo?

-no me eches la culpa a mi solamente.- alego.- tengo la soga al cuello, pero Stan es el que está cooperando ¿o creías que yo puedo matar a cualquiera? No solo Stan está fuera de mi sector, si no también Kyle, pero cuando presente ante él, él me vio con mi forma normal, la forma en que tú me ves, rubia y de ojos azules.

-¿y Stan?

-me ve de otra forma, eso está claro.- sonrió.- pero ¿sabes porque?

Kenny no respondió.

-piensa un poco, durante siglo nosotros nos hemos encargado de elegir quien muere o quien no, incluso quien puede volver a vivir como tú. Pero jamás nos hemos llevado a alguien que no lo quisiera o que realmente le importara. Stan está en un limbo, no sabe lo que quiere y para mi es muy fácil seducirlo; pues eso es lo que hace la muerte, seduce ¿acaso no lo has escuchado en la televisión? cuando alguien se suicida o asesina, siempre sale algún familiar diciendo: no sé como paso, si era alguien tan feliz, tenía problemas como todos pero jamás imagine que hiciera algo como eso, etc, etc. Eso es porque son seducidos por nosotros, pero al final son ellos los que tienen la última palabra. si quieren morir mueren, esa es la regla.

-pero si así fuera, todos seguirían viviendo.

-la gente se cansa de vivir, eso es lo bueno de los viejos, siempre quieren dormir.-dijo sin mirarlo.

-pero entonces ¿Stan quiere morir?

-no es que quiera, parece que realmente no le importa, lo único que le importa es esa persona de quien está enamorado y yo le daré lo que quiere.

-detente, por favor, detente, esto es demasiado cruel, es mi amigo, si tu dices que aun me consideras tu hermano, por favor detente, mátame a mí, yo estoy acostumbrado a morir y revivir.

-tu eres de mi sector no resultaría.- dijo.- además tu situación fue informada hace tiempo, a ninguno de mis superiores les importa esa capacidad tuya, porque jamás la has usado con mala intención.- cerró los ojos.

-no puedes...Stan no puede...

-si puedo...y lo hare...

-¿y Cartman? ¿El también está en tu sector?.- pregunto.

-no, el huele a muerte, ya lo había dicho antes, cada vez que me lo encuentro, me huele a muerte, así que debe estar al cuidado del gato.

-¿el gato?

-si, creo que esta por aquí, me persiguió en el parque, pero no puedo hablar de aquellos iguales a mí, únicamente de mi, y si piensas que Stan está en peligro conmigo, no te imaginas como esta Cartman con el gato. Eso es lo único que diré.- concluyo

-no puede ser y no me vas a ayudar a salvarlo, tengo que ponerlo al corriente.

-no, jamás me enfrentaría al gato, él es casi la muerte misma.- aseguro.- y tu no le dirás nada a nadie, si lo haces me encargare de que mueras y no regreses hasta que todo esto haya pasado, además aunque se lo dijeras, sin mí a tu lado, no te creerían, es por eso que te cuento esto, porque estoy seguro que nadie te creerá.

-eso es aun más cruel y te dices ser mi hermana.

-es mejor el conocimiento que la ignorancia.-aseguro acercándose.- Kenny yo te quiero y tú tienes mi poder de tu lado hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero jamás me detendré solo porque te quiera, necesito hacer esto o las consecuencias serán demasiadas.

-todo esto se provoco porque alguien desapareció de tu sector ¿cierto?

-si yo sé de quién se trata ¿podrías traerla de vuelta?

-no creo que sea tan fácil. Despareció todo registro de esa persona, no hay ninguna información. Ni siquiera un alma anda dando vueltas por ahí, no hay rastro de ella.

-¿pero si la encuentro salvare a Stan cierto?

-tal vez. No se...si es a tiempo...tengo un plazo.

-¿hasta cuándo?

-hasta que el gato haga lo que vino ha venido a hacer aquí, es el único que no ha dado informe, así que lo están esperando para hacer un registro, ahí sabrán que me falta alguien en mi sector.

-pero eso ¿cuándo será?

-eso ni yo lo sé. Solo sé que no me queda tiempo. Es tiempo, espero...realmente espero que encuentres a esa persona, yo lo intente pero no lo conseguí, así que deposito todas mis fuerzas en ti.

Kenny regreso al frontis de la casa de los Marsh y sintió como con una caricia la joven de cabellos rubios se despedía.

-Sarah.- susurro Kenny recordando su nombre y todo con respecto a ella.

Luego había vagado horas sin saber cómo solucionar tal problema, hasta que lo encontraron Ike y Butters.

Cartman no podía creer lo que había hecho, había dormido con Kyle y de solo acordarse lo lujurioso y activo que había estado la noche anterior se le comenzaba a caer la baba, no podía negar que el pelirrojo era realmente sexy en la cama, y de seguro eso fue lo que hizo que todo terminara así, pero no podían volver esos sentimientos por él, no quería, además que no lograba sacarse a Scott de la mente cada vez que lo miraba y tendría que estar demasiado destrozado como para que sucumbiera ante el último de los Tenorman. Realmente sufrió mucho cuando Kyle se fue, en ese tiempo realmente le gustaba, y estaba dispuesto a pasar por encima de Stan para conseguirlo, pero justo tuvo que irse y quedo igual que Stan, solo y con un sentimiento de impotencia en el corazón; la diferencia es que a él no se le noto, siempre indiferente y enfermizamente egoísta, lo único que pudo hacer es ver reflejado sus sentimiento en Stan, y en algún momento realmente creyó que le gustaba pero pronto se dio cuenta que no eran sentimientos verdaderos, solo sintió que tenían emociones comunes y por eso su cercanía, pero nada más. Y ahora Kyle regresaba con toda su encantadora personalidad y esos sentimientos luego de su declaración volvían a florecer con más fuerza que antes.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Se lanzo sobre la cama con pesadez. Kyle se había vuelto bastante posesivo y dominante, de seguro por sus ganas de siempre llevarle la contra.

Miau!

Cartman levanto el rostro y miro en rededor. El mismo gato que lo había visitado antes estaba sobre la mesa comiéndose unas cecinas.

-¡gato malo!.- grito Cartman.- ¡bájate de allí!.- se levanto para sacarlo de la mesa, había comido más de lo necesario.- tendré que decirle a Kyle que me traiga mas, ¡gato malo!.- grito colérico.

El minino camino por el borde de la habitación ronroneando y sobándose con cuanto encontraba a su paso.

-eres muy lindo.- aseguro, Cartman.

-miau.- el gato respondió como si le entendiese.

-eres muy inteligente.- sonrió, aunque no lo aceptara siempre le habían gustado demasiado los gatos. Se sentó en la cama y le hizo un gesto con la mano, de inmediato el gato corrió donde él y se echó en sus piernas ronroneando.

Esta realmente arto de todo aquello, la policía no hacía nada a pesar que estaba claro de quien era la culpa, Kyle se había llevado a Cartman pero no tenía pruebas, solo el apoyo de mucha gente y aun así sin pruebas no era nada, Scott había gastado muchas horas de su tiempo tratando de adivinar donde había metido Kyle al castaño, pero parecía que se lo había tragado literalmente la tierra.

Tal vez tenía que pedirle ayuda al gato...ya lo había hecho una vez, si le ofrecía algo que realmente quisiera seguro que lo volvería a hacer.

Pero solo una vez se lo había encontrado ¿cómo llamarlo de nuevo? no sabía. Con furia boto todas las botellas de alcohol que tenía en la mesa y se tiro hacia atrás en la silla.

-¿porque..? ¿Porque te extraño tanto? Me destruyes la vida cuando estas aquí, y también me la destruyes cuando no estás.- dijo tapándose la cara con una mano; una gota oscura y roja rodo por ella hasta su mejilla en forma de lagrima, se había herido la mano con los vidrios.

Kyle regreso al refugio donde escondía a Cartman, preguntándose hasta cuando duraría todo aquello, no podía tenerlo escondido por tanto tiempo, además en unos días sus padres regresaban y ahí iba a tener que justificar sus salidas de casa y porque sacaba tanta comida del refrigerador, además de ir al supermercado tan frecuentemente. Lo que necesitaba ahora, más que convencer a Cartman de que lo amara, era convencerlo de que tenía que valerse por si mismo sin necesidad de Scott, o sea que lo enfrentara, si no lo enfrentaba jamás lo iba a dejar tranquilo, y no una enfrentamiento como lo hizo hace años cuando mato a los padres de Scott, sino uno frente a frente.

Abrió la escotilla y entro como lo había hecho bastantes veces antes, para encontrarse con el castaño hablando solo. Se lo quedo mirando un momento y luego miro a otro lugar, Cartman siempre había sido extraño y era un bastardo imaginativo, así que simplemente no lo tomo encuentra y dejo los víveres en la mesita fijándose en la mordisqueada cecina que había allí.

-no puede hacer esto.- le exigió.- si te comes todo de una sola vez no hay forma de que yo te pueda mantener, intenta racionar.

-si, si.- parecía divertido con ese algo imaginario.

-¿que tienes ahí?

Cartman lo miro un segundo y luego saco de entre las sabanas un animalucho amarillo de largos bigotes.

-¿cómo entro?.- pregunto Kyle asustado, si había la mas mínima rendija por la cual Cartman pudiera escaparse tenía que sellarla de inmediato.

- esta es la segunda vez que entra y no sé como lo hace.

-déjame ver.- se acerco a acariciar al animal, pero con cada paso que daba el gato se erizaba aun mas, hasta que este le salto a la cara con un gruñido horrible, rajuñandolo fuerte en toda la mejilla.

Kyle grito de dolor y el gato corrió debajo de la cama, cuando Cartman se agacho para ver donde se había metido, el animal ya no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

-tiene que haber un lugar por donde entra.- comento.

-cállate y ayúdame, me sangra la cara.- alego Kyle acercándose al botiquín.

Cartman parecía nada preocupado pero la mirada que le lanzo el pelirrojo fue suficiente como para que se dignara a tomar el agua oxigenada y un algodón y así se acercara a desinfectar la herida.

-cuidado culón, me duele.- grito Kyle empujándolo.

-los judíos son unas niñitas ¿quieres que lo haga bien o que no lo haga?.-pregunto.

-hazlo, pero con cuidado.-dijo.

Kyle de pronto se fijo que estaban demasiado cerca, podía sentir el aliento de Eric sobre su rostro, sus cabellos a penas se movían y la expresión de concentración que tenía en el rostro lo hacía verse verdaderamente adorable.

Con una mano le tomo el rostro.

-no Kyle...no-le dijo alejándose.

Kyle se volvió a acercar.

-acaso no entiendes español, judío de mierda.- le grito y Kyle se detuvo. El castaño lo miraba de manera fría y con odio.

Sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

_No te pares frente a mí_

_Con esa mirada tan hiriente._

-Cartman, te amo.- le dijo lo más fuerte que podía sonar su voz.- lo sabes ¿cierto?

-lo sé.

-¿me amas?

Cartman no contesto.

-¿me amas?

_Puedo entender estreches de mente._

_Soportar la falta de experiencia_

_Pero no voy aguantar_

_Estreches de corazón._

-no te amo.- dijo sin mirarlo.- te odio. ¿Porque me tienes aquí? ¿Porque no me abandonas? Déjame vivir mi vida, te terminare odiando más de lo que nos odiábamos cuando éramos pequeños. Lo que paso anoche fue un error y lo sabes.

_No vuelvas a hablar así_

_No rebajes estas relaciones_

_Si vivimos de cariños y besos_

_No me digas te odio sin razones_

-Cartman...no digas eso...no lo digas.- miro a un rincón.- no sabes lo que siento realmente.- déjame entrar, tu mente es capaz de aceptarlo todo, pero tu corazón es tan estrecho que apenas puedo entrar.

_Cuantas cosas se dirán en la guerra del amor_

_Las palabras son cuchillas cuando las manejan orgullos sin pasiones_

-tú eres el que no sabe lo que pasa, tu eres es que no me entiende.- grito con los ojos rojos.-no sabes porque no te puedo decir que sí, no sabes lo que siento.

_Estas llorando y no haces nada_

_Por comprender a nadie excepto a ti_

-eso es muy hipócrita, ni siquiera has pensado en todo esto.

-no puedo porque si me tocas, me siento también que la mente se me ciega pero cuando vuelvo a la realidad veo a Scott, el bastardo de Scott y me da un asco enorme, un asco que solo él me puede dar.

_No destruyas porque si_

_No quieras borrar cada momento_

_La felicidad no tienes porque incinerarla junto al sufrimiento._

-Cartman, mírame.- le dijo sujetándole el rostro.- soy Kyle Broflovski, tu amigo de siempre, solo tengo el pelo de este color y por ti me lo arrancaría con las manos, para que me pudieras querer, si quieres me lo tiño de negro, haría cualquier cosa...por ti.

_No te pido nada más_

_Que valores este amor_

_Que lo guardes en un libro_

_Y lo atesores cerca de tu corazón_

-no puedo...-dijo soltándose y Kyle se sintió morir.

_No te pares frente a mí con esa mirada tan hiriente_

_-Pon tu mano en mi pecho y reconoce que este latido no te miente.-_ dijo sosteniéndole la mano.

el castaño comenzó a sentir su corazón acelerado y nerviosos, estaba nervioso, parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. ¿Estaba nervioso por lo que le pudiera decir? ¿Por sus respuestas?

-no puedo...Kyle

-_ Lastima que sea así.- _el que se alejo esta vez fue él.

_Es el juego del amor_

_Cuando más parece firme un castillo se derrumba de dolor_

-Cartman, mírame.- le pidió. El muchacho no levanto el rostro, jamás se había sentido con tanta culpa, y un Eric Cartman con culpa, era algo que no se veía todos los días ¿acaso eso significaba algo?

_Estas llorando y no haces nada_

_Por perdonar a nadie excepto a ti_

-Cartman, mírame.-dijo más fuerte

_Estreches de amor...egoísmo._

_Estreches de razón...no me miras_

-¡Mírame!.- le grito con furia y el castaño por fin giro el rostro, para encararlo.- puedo aguantarlo todo, menos que seas egoísta ahora.

_Oye no voy a aguantar_

_Estreches de corazón._

-Kyle.

-lo que paso anoche, paso por algo, y no hubiera pasado aunque hubiera usado todo el KFC del mundo, así que si no quieres reconocer que me amas o que por lo menos que te gusto ya no insistiré más, mañana mismo te puedes ir de aquí y volver con Scott para que te dé por el culo. -dijo dándose media vuelta.

No quería volver a verle el rostro, ya lo había intentado todo y ahora se estaba rindiendo.

-te dejare la compuerta abierta.-dijo.- vete cuanto antes.

Dio dos pasos, o tal vez más hasta que algo le tomo de la chaqueta.

-jamás te diré que te amo.- dijo Cartman.- jamás.- le dijo acercándose lo suficiente.- espero que estés bien con eso.

-lo estoy.-dijo jamás entendería bien como pensaba el castaño, pero así le gustaba y así lo aceptaba.

Eso es lo único que podía esperar y con eso estaba conforme, sin decir palabra se sentaron sobre la cama uno al lado del otro.

-¿anoche lo hice bien?.-pregunto Kyle con el rostro de lado.

-sí, bastante bien.- aseguro tratando de no calentarse con el recuerdo del pelirrojo.

-¿mucho mejor que Scott?

-obviamente mejor que Scott.

-lo repetim...-no pudo terminar la frase, estaba siendo devorado al igual que lo fue la noche anterior.

**...**

**Wow hasta aquí me está gustando cómo va mi fic XD, pero es mi opinión asi que espero comentarios.**

**Bueno la canción que estaba entre medio, se llama **_**estreches de corazón de los prisioneros (**_.com/watch?v=rtMRF5ApSmg&feature=related)** un grupo de mi país que es de los años 80 pero son tan buenos y memorables que hasta hoy muchos los escuchan XD incluida yo XD. Bueno ahora lo de siempre...disculpe por no actualizar antes, la u, los trabajos, etc. Gracias por los review's y dejen más XD**


	8. el gato

Cap 8: el gato.

-y...¿ahora qué?.-pregunto Cartman mientras sentía como el cuerpo a su lado se levantaba lentamente de la cama.

-tengo hambre, luego me vuelvo a acostar.- dijo. Pero eso no era lo que quería escuchar.

-no me refiero a eso.- aseguro el castaño sentándose y apoyando su espalda en la pared.

-entonces ¿qué...?

-quiero salir de este lugar.

Kyle, que ya había llegado a la suerte de cocinilla que tenía el refugio y había comenzado a tostar el pan, se congelo por completo, se demoro unos segundos en mirarlo y sonriéndole falsamente, dijo:

-¿quieres regresar con Scott?.-pregunto rechinando dientes a imaginarlo nuevamente con ese pelirrojo bastardo.

Cartman bufó molesto, si hubiera podido le hubiera destrozado la cara.

-¡judío idiota! no quiero volver donde él, jamás quise, pero no me puedes mantener en este lugar por el resto de mi vida ¿o sí?

-tal vez resulte, si lo intento.

-¡Kyle!

-lo sé, lo sé...estar aquí no te hace bien, estas mas pálido de lo que nunca te he visto, te falta sol...pero no puedo...no quiero que regreses con él.

-no lo hare, no volveré con él.- a Kyle se le ilumino el rostro pensando en los motivos que tenía el castaño para haber cambiado de parecer.- no lo hago por ti.-aseguro leyendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué...?- se molesto; pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, Cartman jamás iba a decir algo lindo, o, por lo menos, no podía evitar decir pesadeces.

-es necesario que haga esto por mi...supongo ¡ah!- grito molesto.- esto es tan complejo y todo lo que digo parece una puta telenovela.- se volvió a costar y se tapo la cabeza con el tape.

Kyle lo miro con una sonrisa. Se notaba que el gordo había estado pensando en el tema por bastante tiempo y eso lo hacía feliz. No podía negar que si lo perdía no le dolería pero ahora no sería simplemente por arrebato; eso si, estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando por el hasta el final.

-creo que me sobra KFC.-dijo esperando una reacción, la cual no se hizo esperar; Cartman se levanto de un salto de la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-yo quiero, dame.- exigió infantilmente.

Kyle le sonrió.

-entonces...vamos a buscarlo.- respondió.- no esta aquí, sino en mi casa.

El rostro de Cartman no oculto su asombro, eso significaba que iba a poder salir. Vio como Kyle se vestía lentamente así que él hizo exactamente lo mismo, sin decir nada más, el pelirrojo subió por la escalinata y abrió la escotilla, saliendo por ella, luego asomo la cabeza hacia el interior, sonriendo al ver el rostro expectante del castaño.

-¿no vienes?

Fue como una explosión en el cuerpo del castaño, su cuerpo se movió tan rápido, escapando de aquella prisión, que en un segundo y sin darse cuenta ya estaba afuera; extrañaba en exterior, de eso no había duda, jamás pensó que extrañaría el frio de la briza y en su contra posición el tenue calor del sol que bañaba su cuerpo. Ahora al pensar en los días que había pasado en el refugio le parecían una eternidad.

-jamás me vuelvas a encerrar.- le exigió.- jamás...-dijo.

-Cartman...lo siento, yo lo hice porque no quería que ese maldito de Scott...-no pudo continuar pues Eric se estaba alejando; se asusto, tal vez estaba realmente enojado ¿y ahora que podía hacer? ¿Tendría que comenzar todo de nuevo?

-quiero KFC.- se dio media vuelta cerrando los ojos.- vas a venir de una puta a vez, o te juro que entro a tu casa a la fuerza. -alego continuando su andar.- no sería la primera vez

Kyle respiro aliviado; corrió a su lado.

-jamás me olvidare de esto.- le escucho susurrar al castaño

Al levantar el rostro sus ojos se cruzaron. Lo que vio no le gusto, por un segundo tuvo miedo, su cuerpo no demostraba ira pero en el fondo de esos ojos marrones había un fuego contenido.

-Miau.- se escucho muy a lo lejos de ambos muchachos. Un gato sobre las ramas de un árbol muerto miraba a la pareja alejarse. Se bajo de las ramas dando un pequeño salto sobre la nieve, con pasos firmes pero sin rumbo, se deslizo por el suelo con gran elegancia; mientras caminaba, sin que nadie estuviera a su alrededor para observarlo, su cuerpo se deformaba, quebrándose huesos, rasgando músculos y órganos internos, alargando las vertebras de la espalda con un sonoro y agudo crujido, entrando el hocico, formando labios, cerrando poros, mientras botaba pelo por toda la nieve, las rotulas tirándolas hacia atrás y encajándola, a la vez que se formaba un talón y la cola desaparecía en el interior de su cuerpo; todo sin gritar ni sentir dolor; cuando detuvo su andar se termino su transformación dando paso a un ser antropomorfo de cabellos negros y ojos azul eléctrico.

-no te permitiré...ser feliz.- miro con odio la espalda de Cartman que ya estaba tan lejos que apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir.

Ike quedo de una pieza, en un principio sin saber qué hacer ni decir, se habían encontrado con Kenny en la calle, pero el rubio había pasado de largo sin fijarse en él, y a pesar de que el menor hizo bastantes movimientos intentando que el mayor le prestara atención, este seguía en sus propios pensamientos. Ike furioso lo encaro, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Esto es ya demasiado.- dijo Ike. El rubio levanto el rostro y lo miro sorprendido.- realmente...ya no te soporto.- confeso

-¿qué te sucede? ¿Porque estas tan enojado?.- pregunto Kenny sin saber a qué se refería, ni de donde había aparecido.

-decide ahora.- le ordeno abriendo los brazos.- si me quieres para a lado...tómame aquí y ahora.- le ordeno.

-¿tomarte...? ¿Qué...?.- estaba realmente fuera de sintonía, no entendía nada, pero el muchacho parecía realmente decidido así que intento prestarle la mayor atención posible; la última frase le rondaba por la cabeza, o tal vez fue la única que entendió realmente, miro al muchacho un momento, no podía negar que estaba bastante delicioso ese día, más de lo que le había visto nunca, tal vez el haberse alejado de él lo había hecho más suculento.

Sin importarle que hubiera gente que lo estuviera mirando, olvido por un segundo los problemas que llevaba encima y aquellos que se avecinaban, y simplemente lo tomo por la cintura llevándolo rápidamente a un callejón, con el mismo ímpetu lo estampo contra la pared mugrienta del fondo, el lugar estaba oscuro pero ambas miradas ardían de pasión al verse la una a la otra después de tanto tiempo. Las manos del rubio jugaban en el pantalón del menor mientras este solo intentaba que el contacto se hiciera cada vez más intenso.

-quítalo luego...mi pantalón, arráncalo o yo seré el que te coma.- prácticamente le grito en el oído.

Kenny no se lo pensó dos veces, realmente le daba miedo ser comido, y sobre todo por Ike que a pesar de siempre tomar el rol de pasivo, y de ser menor, tenía un gran "regalo" entre las piernas.

-¿lo quieres?.-pregunto mientras sentía como el menor le mordía la boca levemente.

-dámelo.

Kenny lo dio vuelta, haciendo que le menor se apoyara en la pared con ambas manos, con una palmada le ordeno que levantara más el trasero y con furia se fundió con el muchacho en un vaivén frenético del cual solo se escuchaba ambas respiraciones, Ike con un brazo se sostenía del cuello y con la mano le tiraba los cabellos mientras sentía aquel doloroso pacer invadiéndolo una y otra vez.

-te amo...te amo Kenny...te amo.- le susurraba una y otra vez.

Muchas veces el rubio había escuchado esas palabras mientras tenían sexo, pero nunca le causaron un gran impacto hasta ese día, esta vez sonaban reales...sonaban tan llenas de amor...y su corazón dio tal vuelco que tuvo miedo y se detuvo apoyando su frente en el hombro del menor.

-¿qué dijiste? Dilo de nuevo...

Ike dudo mordiéndose el labio.

-Dímelo...

-te amo...te amo Kenny.- dijo y a pesar de que cada palabra tembló en su boca con miedo y nerviosismo sonó real y con sentimiento.

-¿desde cuándo...?

-creí que te habías dado cuenta...

-¿desde cuándo?

-desde siempre...

-¿porque no me dijiste?

-tú quieres a Butters esta es la única forma que se me ocurría p...- dijo apretando los puños sin poder terminar la frase.

Kenny lo miro con miedo, lastima...y dolor, si hubiera sabido antes...no le hubiera dado alas.

-Kenny...no me dejes..- el menor se giro y se apoyo en su pecho, temblando, con las manos aferrándose a su ropa.

El rubio se sorprendió al verlo así, normalmente era seguro y no pudo alejarse como quiso en un principio, sino que lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

-¿me amas?.-pregunto Ike.

-silencio, Ike...silencio.- pidió pues estaba confundido y de lo único que estaba seguro era que no quería separase de él, pero no sabía si eso era porque solo le tenía cariño o porque lo amaba. Miro al cielo y se maldijo...tenía tantos problemas y no sabía por cual empezar a reparar.

Stan llego a la parte de la plaza donde se reunía con el falso Kyle, se sentía tan estúpido por estar haciendo algo como eso, pero ¿que mas podía hacer? Tuvo tanto miedo cuando Kenny fue a encararlo a su casa, pensó que se había dado cuenta de todo pero al parecer se confundió...porque él jamás estuvo con ninguna joven de cabellos rubios; suspiro; ¿porque todo tenía que ser tan complejo? Lo que más le gustaba de estar con el espectro es que no tenía que preocuparse por nada, no tenia que rendirle cuentas a nadie, porque el espectro no se las pedía, y él tampoco a él...solo esperaba que aquello no se rompiera, ya que había comenzado a ser preciado y siempre terminaba arruinándolo todo.

-Stan...-lo llamo una voz.

El muchacho se giro y observo al falso Kyle con sus ojos azules como grandes zafiros llenos de luz propia, esos ojos...alucinantes y a la vez tétricos, eran lo único que lograba regresarlo a la realidad; fantasmagóricos como lo era en sí el espectro, lo distraían constantemente de todo lo que había a su alrededor, mientras se le acercaba observo su piel blanca...el contorno de su cara...todo era idéntico...miro su cabello rojo...había algo distinto en él, paso de largo el detalle de que parecía ser mas rubio; él no era quien para hacer preguntas.

El espectro se le colgó al cuello.

-¿y? ¿Te decidiste? ¿Nos vamos a ir juntos?.-pregunto.

-dame más tiempo...es difícil simplemente irme...además no me has dicho a donde...

-¿porque es difícil...? ya no te queda nada ¿o sí?.- le susurro mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de la chaqueta. Ahí estaba la gran diferencia entre el verdadero Kyle y el que tenía delante...ambos no tenían pelos en la lengua al momento de decir las cosas...pero Kyle, el verdadero Kyle jamás decía cosas hirientes; aunque si era verdad...no le quedaba nada.

-aun quiero estar un tiempo con mi gente...no me quiero ir aun.

-pero te irás conmigo...

-me iré contigo... pero solo quiero ver que Kyle sea feliz, antes de irme.

Para sorpresa de Stan, el espectro pareció sufrir un arrebato, se alejo bruscamente de él, y luego vio como este se tapaba la boca preocupado, a Stan le causo gracia, era un gesto demasiado humano como para que lo estuviera realizando un ser sin sentimientos. Pronto el espectro volvió donde él y le volvió a abrazar.

-entonces hasta que Kyle sea feliz.- dijo.

Y Stan sintió como su fantasmal agarre, el cual era tan firme como el de cualquier cuerpo humano, se tensaba al decir cada palabra. Lo que más le sorprendió era que el espectro parcia aun mas confundido por sus propios sentimientos que por el hecho de que aun no quisiera irse.

Al cabo de una hora el falso Kyle decidió marcharse...y Stan como siempre fue condescendiente a pesar que deseaba pasar más tiempo con él.

Sarah necesitaba alejarse de Stan, dejándolo abandonado en aquella plaza, vio como cada vez se hacía más pequeño a lo lejos hasta que por fin deicidio darle realmente la espalda; estaba un poco preocupada con la actitud que estaba teniendo el muchacho, o sea, normalmente eran así, todos lo humanos se comportaban de distintas formas y muchos lo hacían como Stan, pero había algo que no le calzaba, algo que no entendía, y ella misma no entendía aquel dolor en su pecho.

-¿en serio no lo sabes...?.-pregunto una voz conocida.

La muchacha se giro de golpe con el terror bañando su mirada.

-el gato...-susurro mirando al hombre delante suyo, si se presentaba con su verdadera forma es que estaba realmente decidido a salirse con la suya.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Sarah se deslizo rápidamente, desapareciendo y apareciendo en distintos lugares, pero el gato parecía estar siempre cerca.

-déjate juegos, Sarah.- decía mientras intentaba atajarla.- ya no eres una niña...-alego agarrándole la muñeca.

La muchacha forcejeo con fuerza.

-no soporto tu olor.- le grito.

-jamás lo hiciste.- sonrió el gato.-solo quiero saber ¿que estás haciendo...? te he visto dando vueltas por aquí y no sé qué demonios haces en este lugar...

Sarah le prestó atención.

-¿no lo sabes?.-pregunto tomando mas confianza. El gato era casi omnisciente y si no sabía que había estado haciendo significa: o que estaba fuera de su rango o que simplemente que tal vez había aumentado su poder.

-es por ello que pregunto.

-y dime gato ¿qué haz estando haciendo tu?

-Sarah no me desafíes...no tengo tanta paciencia lo que yo he hecho no tiene que ver contigo, pero tu deberías estar en la sala de espera junto a tu lote de muertos pero en vez de eso estas aquí...¿acaso están mal tus cuentas?

La muchacha se coloco nerviosa...pero intento no demostrar tal sentimiento humano.

-esta todo en orden.

-soy tu superior y te ordeno que si es así que te vayas de este lugar.

-deseo quedarme.

El gato la observo afilando la mirada.

-lo diré de otra forma...me molesta que esta aquí, aun falta para completar mi numero y tu presencia la huelo cada vez que doy un paso, vete de aquí.

-si señor.- dijo ella alejándose sumisamente.

-Sarah.- la llamo y la muchacha le coloco atención.- no vuelvas a huir de mí, no seré tan condescendiente la próxima vez.- aseguro y la muchacha con una reverencia de cabeza desapareció del lugar.

Unos kilómetros más allá, entre el frio de las montañas, la muchacha rubia volvía a aparecer fuera del alcance del gato, sus ojos llenos de pánico y su respiración agitada comenzaba a calmarse, se había salvado, por suerte no le hizo nada. El gato estaba nervioso, de eso estaba segura, no quería que ella estuviera cerca ¿pero porque? Nunca dejaba trabajo para el final y ahora es el ultimo en llevar su lote de gente...¿qué sucedía? había recibido varios avisos de sus amigos de que regresara, de que no sabían que estaba pasando pero parecía que había un nerviosismo colectivo... ella no regresaría, necesitaba cumplir...si no el equilibrio se perdería y la entropía siempre lograba restablecer todo de la peor forma, por lo menos por ahora tenía todo bajo control.

Kyle abrió la puerta de la casa dejando pasar al castaño, al entrar llamo a su hermano para comprobar si estaba en el lugar, era de esperarse que no fuese así.

-soy un desastre como hermano mayor.- se dijo a sí mismo, pues no tenía la menor idea de donde se había metido Ike.

Al ver que Cartman lo miraba en actitud de espera volvió a lo que realmente le interesaba en ese momento, su castaño; camino por el pasillo hasta la cocina tomándole la mano y se la soltó cuando se atrevió a acercarse al refrigerador.

-te aseguro que no queda mucho.- le dijo refiriéndose al KFC.

-dame todo lo que tengas, cualquier cosa.- contesto.

Kyle lo miro levantando una ceja, su mente había tergiversado aquella frase y solo puedo reír quedamente escondiendo el sonrojo de sus mejillas, no debía pensar eso, era muy poco probable que el gordo lo hubiera dicho con esa intención.

-mira aquí esta.- dijo mientras movía el tarro.- pero están frías, tenemos que...¡ah!- se escucho fuertemente; Cartman se había acercado por la espada y le había mordido el hombro causándole un espasmo en todo el cuerpo al tocar uno de los nervios sensibles que allí yacían.-¿qué te sucede? Duele...

-¿creíste que me refería al pollo?- Eric con una sonrisa lasciva.- tú sabes mejor.

Kyle se sonrojo...para Cartman ese era el mejor cumplido que podría haberle dicho. No pudo evitar sonreír y reír cuando el castaño comenzó a morderlo despacio por los hombros el cuello, la oreja y la clavícula.

-eso hace cosquillas.- alego alejándose pero Eric lo agarro firme sentándolo en el mesón de la cocina.

Kyle no podía negar que se estaba calentando, los pequeños roses que le provocaba con las manos sumado a su tibio aliento sobre la piel de su cuello, lo hacían perder la razón. Y cuando realmente no lograba soportar la erección en su pantalón Eric se alejo de el limpiándose los restos de saliva que manchaban su boca.

-pero...¿qué?- dijo Kyle molesto pidiendo más.

-¿creíste que te saldrías con la tuya?.- pregunto con una sonrisa malvada.- esto es uno de los cuantos castigos que vendrán judío.- aseguro.- prepárate porque esta es mi venganza por dejarme tanto tiempo encerrado en ese lugar.- dijo con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

Kyle no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, solo el bastardo del gordo podía decir algo así luego de hacerle algo como eso... guardo silencio mientras veía como el castaño se acercaba a la puerta con paso firme, como si hubiera logrado la hazaña mas memorable.

-Kyle...-susurro antes de salir.- he vuelto.- sentencio acerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente...ese era su gordo.

-Maldito culón...solo él puede dejarme en este estado y simplemente marcharse con tal estilo.- bufo molesto corriendo al baño a darse una ducha de agua fría.

-¡Kyle!- escucho que llamaban por la puerta trasera, era Kenny y parecía desesperado.

El pelirrojo miro al techo con rabia, si le abría estaba seguro que se burlaría de su erección, pero no tenía tiempo de encargarse de eso, parecía urgente; corrió a la puerta y la abrió.

-Stan está en problemas.- le dijo.- tenemos que ayudarlo.- dijo pasando por alto las ganas que tenia de reírse de Kyle.

El pelirrojo lo miro con sorpresa sin entender.

A su lado entro Ike con furia, molesto, corriendo directo a su habitación, Kyle se sorprendió aun más y miro a Kenny con cara de: ¿qué sucede?

Un problema a la vez, después te cuento, pero te aseguro que está bien. Ahora lo importante es Stan.- dijo Kenny.

Tocaron a su puerta pasada las cinco de la tarde...Scott se coloco de pie de un salto...de seguro era "él", siempre tocaba la puerta a pesar de que no tenía la necesidad y emulando una melodía tan antigua que no sabía de donde la había escuchado por primera vez.

Al abrir entro un personaje de aire maduro y piel tan lisa que solo se podía creer que era mármol, una belleza fría de brazos y piernas finas y elásticas, de movimientos danzantes, felinos y vestida de harapos que en cualquier otro cuerpo hubieran parecido las mas horrendas prendas.

-el gato.- susurro Scott, cada vez que lo veía era distinto pero siempre sabia reconocerlo.

-te he dicho mi nombre...dilo sino tendré que retirarme.-bromeo solemnemente.

-Qamir.- susurro Scott y el gato sonrió.

Camino unos pasos y sin pedir permiso en absoluto se sentó en la mesa apoyando los antebrazos en la rodillas.

-vengo a hacer negocios, así que di pronto lo que quieres...-exigió Qamir restándole importancia.

-lo de siempre...tráeme a Cartman.

El gato lo miro afilando los ojos; el pelirrojo sabía que no podía hacer eso y aun así siempre se lo pedía.

-desapareció.-agrego.-me estoy volviendo loco...quiero saber donde se metió.

-eso sí puedo saberlo.

-ahora dime donde esta...-exigió con el rostro suplicante.

Qamir dudo un segundo en obedecer...

Pero pronto cerró los ojos. Scott observo al gato mientras este usaba sus habilidades, nunca entendería porque este le seguía la corriente, porque a pesar de a veces oponer resistencia le obedecía de igual forma.

De pronto el viejo con rostro de joven abrió los ojos de golpe.

-esta aquí, en tu puerta.

Hasta el gato parecía sorprendido, ambos miraron hacia la entrada y no tardo en escuchar la llave rodar en la chapa; el rostro de Scott no pudo fingir al verlo llegar; Cartman, con su rostro demacrado, se acercaba por el pasillo a paso firme, al ver al pelirrojo se detuvo con miedo.

Eric creía que Scott no estaba en la casa a esa hora, normalmente siempre trabajaba ¿porque estaba ahí? Dio un paso hacia atrás, y otro cuando vio que el hombre sentado sobre la mesa le sonreía.

-¿quién es él?.- pregunto Cartman, su olor le parecía familiar.

Scott pareció sorprenderse y recrimino al gato con la mirada, el espectro solo suspiro, no estaba dispuesto a seguir mirando esa escena; se levanto de la mesa y pasó al lado del castaño.

-no puedes negar que lo encontré.- le sonrió a Scott y luego miro a Cartman de tal forma que le provoco un escalofrió, aprovechando que el menor estaba petrificado se le acerco al rostro pasando su mano por la mejilla.- no eres gran cosa.- le susurro, acto seguido salió del lugar con un gran portazo.

-¡¿Quién demonios era ese estirado?.- grito Cartman molesto.

-alguien sin importancia.- contesto Scott.-pero ahora hay algo más que quiero preguntarte...-dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

Cartman dio un paso hacia atrás y miro a la puerta con nerviosismo.

-aléjate de mi.- le grito empujándolo.

Scott no permitiría que le ganase, necesitaba muchas respuestas, y agarrándolo por los hombros lo estampo contra la pared.

-¿dónde estabas, pequeño bastardo? ¡¿Donde te metiste? Me hiciste buscarte por todos lados... ¿dónde estabas?

-déjame, no te voy a responder, vine a buscar unas cosas y...

-¿a buscar?

-me voy... dejare este lugar...

-¡¿qué?

-tú no quieres salir de aquí, maldito; Así que me iré y te quedaras con la casa, me da igual...-alego tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-tú no vas a ninguna parte.- le escupió.- ¿crees que me quedo aquí por la casa? ¿Crees que me importa toda esta mierda que esta sobre nosotros? Hemos estado mucho tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo y no me conoces.- rio.

Cartman guardo silencio, el pelirrojo le tapaba el acceso de la salida, por lo que la única opción era correr a la cocina, pero la puerta que daba al patio trasero estaba cerrada con candado, como siempre desde que su mamá se fue.

-solo quiero que tu estés aquí...- Scott le grito llegando a la cocina.

-¿qué? ¿Yo? ¿Porque?.- pregunto mientras su mano buscaba en el cajón desesperadamente.

- tu bastardo, solo tú, quiero verte llorar, rogarme.- junto ambos cuerpos y coloco su pierna entere las de Cartman haciendo presión en la entrepierna.- y sé que tu también lo quieres...lo sé.

Cartman no podía negar que su cuerpo reaccionaba al toque de Scott, pero su mente sentía asco.

-vete al carajo, hijo de puta...solo quieres destrozarme pero no lo conseguirás ¡no lo conseguirás!- agarro un tenedor y se lo enterró en el brazo.- soy igual de fuerte que tu...no...

Scott grito de dolor al sentir como las puntas llegaban profundas en su brazo, pero en ningún momento soltó el agarre, incluso lo acrecentó pues se apoyo sobre su hombro.

-aajajajaja nos odiamos tanto.- susurro Scott mientras sentía como su propia sangre se deslizaba por su brazo y goteaba en sus dedos..

Cartman estaba confundido, y, aunque lo negara, asustado; sentía como el aliento caliente de Scott pegaba en su cuello y también como este parecía estar más extraño que de costumbre

-no odiamos ¿cierto Eric? Ódiame, por dios ódiame, porque sino destrozare tu cuerpo y tu alma, más de lo que ya lo he hecho, tanto que apenas veras mas allá de mí, yo seré tu mundo...porque mi mundo tu ya lo destrozaste.- concluyo aprisionando los labios del menor con los suyos.

Eric forcejeo con fuerza y solo logro soltarse cuando lo mordió, otro grito pequeño por parte del mayor, pero parcia que mientras más dolor sentía más fuerza tenía su carácter; Scott lo miro lamiéndose los dedos, dejándose los labios manchados en sangre.

-acéptalo...te gusta esto...ser sometido, te gusta poder echarle la culpa a alguien más; eres egoísta, yo también lo soy; no te importan los demás, a mi tampoco; tú no me soportas, yo tampoco a ti; solo yo entiendo cómo puedes ser tan bastardo, porque yo también lo soy...acéptalo no hay nadie mejor para que este a tu lado; tú me creaste...quédate conmigo.

Cartman quedo de una pieza, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo y lo peor es que tenía razón. Scott lo miro con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y con su pulgar embetunaba sus labios con sangre.

-es mi sangre...y te encanta ¿cierto?.-susurro mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los de él.

Cartman nuevamente forcejeo, peleo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el final, pero el sabor metálico lleno su boca y le hizo flaquear las piernas.

**continuara...**

**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-**

**Bien...este cap me ha gustado bastante, Scotman y Cartyle XD las dos cosas que más amo XP, weno me disculpo por no actualizar antes (que me cuente una de vaqueros ¿no?) y gracias a todos lo que siguen mi fic, por leerlo y por comentar, sobretodo a aquellos que se preocupan de que si lo voy a continuar, es que la universidad en serio no me deja tiempo...pero bueno intentare hacerlo más constantemente XD... comenten.**

**Nos vemos.**


	9. ¿más rojo que el de é?

_**Holascas a todas(os) lo que siguen esta historia. Ni he actualizado en ¿cuánto? ¿Tres meses? ¿Más? No sé, pero es que estaba pasando por un lapsus de cero creatividad y ahora quiero volver, para terminar este fin. Espero que me perdonen por abandonarlo** **XD.**_

**.**

**.**

**Un resumen para que se acuerden de cómo iba la historia XD:**

**.**

_**-"Kyle regresa a South Park luego de un largo tiempo, pues dejo su pueblo natal para estudiar en una prestigiosa escuela y ahora vuelve por las vacaciones. Nada más llegar se tiene que hacer cargo de la casa pues sus padres están de viaje y piensa en cómo deben haber cambiado las cosas, mientras que sus amigos y su hermano intentan convencerlo de que nada ha cambiado. Inmediatamente le arman una fiesta de bienvenida.**_

_****__**-**_"El pelirrojo se sorprende al ver nuevamente a sus amigos, sobre todo a Cartman y Stan pues estos se han hecho muy buenos amigos, pero hay algo que Kyle debe resolver con Stan, este le tiene gran rencor, luego de marcharse sin decirle palabra alguna, sobre todo cuando se le había declarado. 

_**Paralelamente Cartman sufre de las torturas de Scott, el cual es su nuevo tutor ya que su mamá se fue de la casa, desapareciendo de la noche a la mañana. **_

_**Kyle se encuentra con una pequeña niña un par de veces, es de apariencia fantasmal y en una de ellas esta le dice: **_-cuídalo, huele a muerte.- _**refiriéndose a Cartman y al regresar a su casa no puede evitar querer hablar del castaño. **_

_**Kyle, por un descuido de su hermano descubre que le gusta a Cartman y se siente contrariado por que la idea no le desagrada de la misma forma que le desagrado cuando Stan se le confesó.**_

_**-Kenny despierta luego de un sueño sobre una niña que le da la capacidad de regresar a este mundo. **_

_**Kyle intenta volver a tener la amistad que una vez tuvo con Stan y se enoja con la actitud de este, al mismo tiempo se siente inquieto con la extraña amistad que tienen Kenny y Ike.**_

_**Stan intenta convencer a Cartman que deje su casa, pues Scott lo maltrata (son más de un tipo de abusos) y no le da nada de comer. Mientras pensaba en cómo ayudar a su amigo termina en el bosque donde se encuentra con la aparición fantasmal de Kyle, de ojos azul eléctrico y queda embobado con la actitud del falso Kyle, es todo lo que él quiere que el pelirrojo sea, alguien que lo quiera solo a él. **_

_**Kyle un poco obsesionado con la idea de gustarle a Cartman, al encontrárselo en la plazoleta (luego de haberse encontrado con la niña de ojos eléctricos) intenta por todos los medios comprobarlo, hasta que besa al castaño. Cartman se marcha y Kyle contrariado vuelve a su casa para pensar, nada más entrar, se encuentra con Ike y Kenny en una situación comprometedora, como hermano mayor se enfada y Kenny termina yéndose. Ike intenta ayudar al contrariado Kyle a pesar de todo y le explica la relación de "sex friends" que tiene con Kenny, entre palabra y palabra, Kyle termina dándose cuenta que realmente le gusta Cartman, más que un amigo o cualquier otra cosa, dándose cuenta que era una especie de síndrome de Estocolmo. Con estos sentimientos claros corre a la casa del castaño para decírselos, pero nada más llegar se encuentra con Scott viviendo ahí.**_

_****__**-**_sin saber que hacer, arremete contra Stan, y le exige saber cómo permitió que Cartman viviera con Scott. Entre él y Kenny terminaron explicándole como todo había terminado de esa forma y del buen prestigio que tenía Scott como para atacarlo de alguna forma. Además de la obsesión de Cartman de quedarse en la casa a esperar a su mamá.

_**Stan sigue sufriendo las apariciones del falso Kyle y esta confuso porque se siente extrañamente atraído a pesar de que sabe que su encanto no es real, de que no es el verdadero Kyle, por muy enamorado que este de él.**_

_**Cuando Kenny esta ordenando un baúl lo llama Butter dándose a conocer los sentimientos que tiene Kenny por el niño rubio y como este lo rechaza porque realmente no siente ese tipo de cariño por él, Ike que si siente ese cariño y sabe del amor de Kenny, y se siente inseguro, pues no sabe si declarársele o no, pues teme perder lo que ya tienen. En eso aparece Dylan, quien es bien amigo de Ike, y este sabiendo la situación lo ayuda, dándole celos a Kenny, lo cual resulta en cierta forma.**_

_**Kyle intenta encarar a Scott para que este deje tranquilo a Cartman, pero este le da revelar que el castaño no solamente es atormentado por malos tratos, sino que también le sirve en la cama. Kyle no lo podía creer y siente una impotencia tal que al regresar a su casa y al encontrarse con Cartman no puede evitar lanzarse a llorar, entonces el castaño comprendió que lloraba por él y que ya sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Kyle termino declarándosele y Cartman diciendo que no lo quería, que quería a Stan porque era el que estaba allí en el momento difícil.**_

_****__**-**_Kenny encuentra una foto de una niña en un baúl y no sabe de quién se trata, nadie de su familia lo sabe, pero si sienten nostalgia al verla.

_**Ike intenta que Stan hable con Kyle para levantar le el ánimo, porque no sabe que le sucede, y termina arreglando su situación con Kyle, vuelven a ser amigos. Se reúnen los cuatro amigos, Kyle nervioso por lo que pudiese suceder, le explica a Cartman que Stan no lo quiere de esa forma. Él dice que no le importa. Entonces Kyle se declara a viva voz y Stan y Kenny terminan por saber sus sentimientos. "**_entonces, si te gusta tanto el yo de antes ¡el yo de ahora te declara la guerra!".

_**Para Ike darle celos a Kenny está funcionando, pero no tanto como esperaba. Pero por lo menos simular estar con Dylan parecía ser entretenido.**_

_**Kyle un poco estresado por la situación termina secuestrando a Cartman con la ayuda de Stan, pues esto le sirve para dos cosas: alejarlo de Scott y enamorarlo.**_

_****__**-**_A pesar de que Scott desconfía de Kyle, el menor sigue con su cometido. 

_**Kyle tiene sentimientos de culpa, sobre todo cuando Stan lo acusó de que no había estado cuando todo había sucedido así que no tenía derecho a criticarlo por no haber librado a Cartman de Scott.**_

_**Cartman declara a Stan que no puede estar con Kyle a pesar de que sus antiguos sentimientos hacia él están regresando, porque su cabello le hace recordar a Scott y no le gusta. Dentro del refugio en que lo había encerrado, se encuentra varias veces con un misteriosos gato, en un principio cree que puede salir por donde entro el animal, pero no encontró ningún agujero por el cual colarse.**_

_**Gracias a Kevin, Kenny sabe que la fotografía de la pequeña niña, es su hermana, pero ambos no saben porque no la recuerdan.**_

_**Kyle, decide usar un arma infalible con Cartman, el KFC, lo seduce usándolo y embetunándolo en su cuerpo, el castaño responde, lamiéndolo y tratando de devorarlo, pero Kyle sabe que su plan resulta mejor de lo esperado cuando Cartman deja de lado el tarro de KFC y le pone atención solo a él.**_

_****__**-**_Cartman se despierta asustado al confundir a Kyle con Scott, y al ver lo que realmente estaba sucediendo se arrepiente de lo que hizo, el pelirrojo que ha estado con los nervios de punta a cada momento lo ataca diciendo que lo único que le queda es quererlo._Ámame que soy lo único que te queda_. **Actúa fríamente.**

_**Kenny se da cuenta que Stan puede estar en peligro, pues lo vio con el espectro en la plazoleta y no están precisamente conversando, por lo que siente que es su deber advertirle. Al llegar a la casa de su amigo se da cuenta que es muy difícil para él convencerlo pues Stan no conoce a tal muchacha rubia de ojos azul eléctrico, él ve al falso Kyle de ojos azul eléctrico (aunque no se lo dice), por lo que simplemente lo ignora. Entonces Kenny se encuentra con Sarah, su hermana, el espectro que anda merodeando a todos. Quien le explica que ella lo conoció antes de que naciera y es la que lo hace revivir cada vez que muere, porque ella es la que le da forma a la muerte, pues decide quien muere y quien vive manteniendo un equilibrio. Le explica que ellos, los ayudantes de la muerte nacen en una familia humana para que puedan entender lo que sucede en el mundo humano, y luego tienen que volver a ser lo que eran y por eso no la recuerdan, también le explica que esta merodeando a Stan porque necesita un alma expiatoria. Pues murió alguien es su sector, alguien que no debía desaparecer y al no saber quién es, necesita restaurar el equilibrio antes de la revisión pues sino estaba en serios problemas, así su idea es llevarse a Stan que pertenece al sector del gato y hacer que este nazca en su sector. Lo que Kenny no entiende es que Sarah no puede llevárselo así nada más, tiene que convencerlo, porque nadie que quiere no morir, muere, todos tienen que tener ese sentimiento de que se está acabando, a pesar de que después se arrepientan, porque lo que hace la muerte es seducir no matar a diestra y siniestra, por eso está convenciendo a Stan con la forma de Kyle, y ¿Por qué a él? Porque es el único que quedo a la deriva, el único que no tiene un objetivo y que esta obsesionado con un amor que no se va a hacer realidad. También le explica que si el cree que Stan está en peligro con ella, no se imagina el peligro que corre Cartman con el gato. Kenny se da cuenta que su hermana no está haciendo esto por crueldad sino porque debe hacerlo, así que le propone que si encuentra a la persona que desapareció no tendrá que llevarse a nadie, Sarah acepta, pero tiene plazo hasta que el gato termine, pues es el único que falta para comenzar la revisión.**_

_**Cartman se sorprende de lo posesivo que se ha vuelto Kyle, jamás lo había visto enamorado, mientras el castaño sufre las constantes visitas de un gato y Scott en su casa piensa en que debe pedirle ayuda al gato para que su Eric regrese, nunca creyó que lo necesitaría tanto, ni entendía porque lo necesitaba.**_

_**Kyle intenta hacer un nuevo movimiento pero Eric lo rehúye, pero él no se rinde, hasta que por fin consigue lo que quiere, Cartman acepta sus sentimientos y le dice que tal vez sienta lo mismo, pero que jamás le dirá: "te amo"**_

_****__**-**_Kyle se siente obligado a dejar salir a Cartman del refugio, por lo que lo hace y mientras se alejan del lugar, son observados por un gato que al transformase en humano promete para sí mismo que no permitirá que Cartman sea feliz.

_**Ike por su parte esta enojado porque Kenny que al principio le había puesto atención por celos ya no lo hace más por los problemas que tiene con el espectro de Sarah. Por ello lo intercepta en la calle y le exige que le ponga atención. Así terminan teniendo sexo en un callejón donde Ike se confiesa y Kenny sabe que sus palabras son verdad, por lo que duda de seguir con esa relación.**_

_**El gato amenaza a Sarah de que no se meta en su camino y la muchacha al encontrarse con Stan siente la necesidad de parar con lo que está haciendo pues se siente algo culpable de estar manipulando los sentimientos de Stan.**_

_**Cartman le dice a Kyle que necesita regresar a su casa a pesar de la negativa del pelirrojo, necesita traer sus cosas, pues cree que ya tiene fuerzas para enfrentarse a Scott, pero no es así. Al llegar a la casa se encuentra con Scott el cual estaba conversando con un extraño personaje (el gato) (le había estado pidiendo que le trajere de vuelta a Eric). luego cuando quedan solos, Cartman se le enfrenta, pero no esperaba que Scott estuviera peor que antes, pues al intentar marcharse, este lo ataca, dándole a conocer que cree que son él uno para otro pues ambos se parecen demasiado y comparten cosas que con nadie más pueden compartir. Cartman no puede negar que esas palabras son verdad, pero no quiere creerlo así que se sigue resistiendo hasta que sus piernas comienzan a flaquear cuando Scott le da a probar su sangre como si fuera un ritual de unión.**_

**WENO HASTA AQUÍ QUEDE, SOY MALA PARA HACER RESUMENES, ASI QUE QUEDO ALGO LARGO, ES QUE NO QUERIA QUE SE ME FUERA NINGUN DETALLE, LO RESUMI POR (__****-**) CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE MI ESFUERZO SIRVA Y LES HAYA REFRESCADO LA MEMORIA.

**SIN MÁS PREAMBULOS… EL SIGUIENTE CAP XD.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Capítulo 9: **__¿más rojo que el de é?._

Ike se sentó en el sofá de los MCcormick, Kenny se había decidido contarle al menor sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida, si no se lo decía no había forma de que este se diera cuenta que no era el momento para que comenzara atacarlo con sus necesidades. Ni siquiera eran pareja como para que les exigiera algo, pero tampoco quería que se alejara de él.

-ten.- le entrego un vaso con jugo- ¿ya estas más tranquilo?

-sí.

-¿que fue todo eso?

Ike se atraganto con el jugo, se lo había dicho todo, lo había obligado a muchas cosas en plena calle y más encima Kenny se había dado cuenta que sus "te amo" tenían más de verdad de lo que podía haber imaginado.

-es lo que siento.

Kenny entorno los ojos y se rasco el cabello.

-bueno…dejémoslo como esta. Tenemos que arreglar las cosas después. Ahora lo que importa es Stan.

-¿Stan? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con tus amigos?

-realmente nada, pero esto me está carcomiendo y necesito que me ayudes.

Sin más, le relato todo lo que había vivido últimamente, y de cómo su pequeña hermana andaba por ahí, vagando maliciosamente, con intención de llevarse a su amigo y para empeorar la situación este estaba bastante engatusado como para seguirle el juego.

Al terminar el menor lo miro con incredulidad.

-supongamos que es cierto. ¿Cómo vas a encontrar a esa persona?

-¿Cómo que supongamos? Es real y por eso te lo estoy contando, necesito que alguien me ayude a encontrarla o encontrarlo.

-pero si no sabes nada de esa persona

Kenny lo sabía, era su gran problema. Si Sarah no había logrado saber quién era esa persona ¿Cómo podría él saberlo?

-Pidámosle ayuda a Dylan-dijo de pronto Ike.

Kenny lo miro con el ceño arrugado.

-¿a Dylan? ¿Por qué él? Si no tiene nada que ver, no quiero a ese idiota metido aquí.

-¿no lo quieres cerca mío?.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Kenny hizo un puchero, hubiera querido seguirle el juego, aunque sea por calentura, pero no podía hacerlo, el tema era demasiado serio como para distraerse.

-realmente no quiero meter a nadie en este problema, o sea a nadie que no le competa.

- ¿entonces porque yo?

-porque tú eres importante para mi.- dijo sin darse cuenta y pasando de la frase totalmente.

Ike se sonrojo pero no dijo nada.

-tu eres la persona más inteligente que conozco así que supuse que me podrías ayudar.- sonrió y el menor comenzaba a parecerse un tomate.

-yo decía que trajéramos a Dylan porque él sabe cosas de ocultismo.

-¿y?

-según lo que sé, los que mueren sin querer morir, quedan merodeando, o por lo menos, algo de su esencia anda dando vuelta. Así que si lo tratamos de invocar, tal vez tengamos una pista.

Kenny lo miro como si fuera la reliquia más preciada.

-no sé qué haría sin ti.- dijo lanzándoles a los brazos.

Ike sintió el peso del muchacho sobre él y disfruto del roce del calor de su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde está Dylan?

-trabaja con Tweek en la cafetería de sus padres.

-vamos.- le beso en los labios antes de agarrarlo por la muñeca y salir juntos hacia el lugar señalado.

La puerta sonaba fuerte como si una turba intentara derribarla, una y otra vez, resonando en todas las paredes de la casa, pero el pelirrojo no lo escuchaba, estaba concentrado estrangulando a la persona que tenía bajo su cuerpo, este se estremecía y encorvaba tratando de respirar pero apenas lograba enfocar los ojos.

-si sigues haciendo eso, lo vas a matar.- dijo un hombre apoyado en la pared.

Scott soltó el cuello de Cartman y miro a Qamir.

-te dije que tocaras antes de entrar.

-Es lo que hice, aunque lo encuentro innecesario.- se miró las uñas.

Cartman no tocia como lo haría cualquiera en su situación, parecía que simplemente ya no estaba allí, su cuerpo a penas reaccionaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-al muchacho.- dijo refiriéndose a Eric.

-no, aun no.

-dijiste que si te ayudaba me lo entregarías.

-y tu dijiste que te lo llevarías cuando él ya no fuera él, cuando destruyera cada centímetro de su humanidad.- dijo.- yo creo que no tiene humanidad…él es igual a mi…él no…

-o si, la tiene…pero tú no estás haciendo un buen trabajo.- lo miró desafiante.- no porque lo estrangules va enloquecer. A él no le importa nada.

-lo sé, es igual a mí.

-¡deja de decir lo mismo!.- grito colérico azotándolo contra la pared.- Si él fuera igual a ti no estaría haciendo esto, pero por suerte no es tan patético como tú. Yo no tengo tu tiempo, soy él último en la revisión, ¿crees que siempre soy él ultimo? ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Soy único! Nadie mata tanta gente como yo y crees que me importara esperarte, si no te apresuras me llevare tu alma y como no me sirve de nada la dejare por allí vagando.

Scott respiraba agitadamente, no podía desconocer que no le daba temor. Miro hacia al lado y Cartman lo observaba con los ojos vacíos, como si no tuviera vida.

-no te preocupes, aun respira.- le dijo el gato.-a él no le importa nada.- continuo.- si encuentras algo pequeño que le importe o simplemente le guste, destrúyelo, de la peor forma que encuentres, yo te cuidare la espalda. Pero aparte de destruir su espíritu asegúrate que su mente a penas y pueda reconocerse a sí misma.

-¿porqu…?

-hazlo y podrás seguir vengándote de él.- le dijo.- aunque parece que lo estás gozando más que otra cosa.- miro el cuerpo inerte y desnudo del menor recostado en la cama.

Qamir se acercó a él, levemente, moviéndose de un lado para otro, despacio; los ojos de Cartman, a penas consientes, por la falta de oxígeno, lo seguían de un lado a otro, le extendió la mano y el muchacho se la tomo.

-es capaz de tacarme a voluntad.- susurró.- siempre me sorprende.- sonrió.

-¿Qamir….?.-estaba extrañado.

-termina lo que empezaste.- le exigió depositándole un rudo y sangriento beso en los labios a Scott.- volveré, pronto.

Scott asqueado se limpió la boca y observo a Cartman que lo miraba como si realmente entendiera lo que sucedía.

Un rencor le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo. De forma rápida y como si su vida dependiera de ello se posiciono entre las piernas de menor.

-lo disfrutaras a mi manera.- le susurró al oído- eso te lo aseguro.

Un grito lleno completamente la estancia.

Dylan restregaba el suelo con el trapeador mientras veía como Tweek se defendía con uñas y dientes de las hirientes palabras de Craig.

-es obvio que le gusta, no sé porque lo molesta tanto.-rió.- parece que todos son gays en este pueblo.-dijo divertido. Su vista se fijó en el menor de los Broflovski que en ese momento entraba en el recinto.- parece que yo igual me estoy uniendo al club.- sonrió. Antes nunca lo hubiera creído, pero comenzaba a gustarle esa figura menuda y ese cabello oscuro.

-¡Dylan! - lo llamo el menor, sentándose en una mesa le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara.

-los canadienses tienen su encanto.- se acercó al menor.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Más ayuda con tu noviecito?

Ike se sonrojo.

-no vine a eso.- miraba insistentemente a la entrada.- tengo un favor que pedirte…

-¿otro más?

-realmente no es mío, es de….

-¡Ike!.- lo llamo Kenny desde la entrada, estaba algo sudado.-¡porque me dejaste solo!.

-el perro te perseguía a ti.- le contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Por qué tendría que quedarme?

Kenny hizo una mueca con el rostro.

-Dylan.- le hablo Ike.- el favor es para él.

El nombrado levanto una ceja.

-necesito saber si sabes invocar espíritus.- pregunto y el ex-gótico no pudo evitar lanar una carcajada.

-¿Ike crees en estas cosas?.-le pregunto.

-Kenny lo cree.- dijo serio.

Dylan trago firme ¿Ike aceptaría cualquier cosa que dijera ese tipo?

-tu antes lo creías, o por lo menos cuando estas borracho si lo crees.- agrego el menor.

-sí, aun creo, pero si los demás no creen no puedo hacer mucho.- alego.

- ¿lo vas a hacer?.- pregunto Kenny.

-sí, pero tienen que explicarme que sucede, sino, no hare nada.

-bien, ¿dónde y cuándo?

- en mi casa.- sugirió Kenny..- en la noche.

-bien, los veo mañana.

Dylan camino unos pasos mientras Ike y Kenny se dirigían a la salida, se detuvo un segundo y llamo a Kenny.

-que conste que lo hago por Ike.- dijo intentando echarle sal a la herida.

El aludido arrugo el ceño.

Despertó.

¿Qué hora era?, se levantó pesadamente, su cabeza dolía, miro el reloj ¡Kyle de seguro lo mataría! Tenía que irse, rápido. Junto a su ropa y corrió al baño.

Frente al espejo vio cómo su cuello estaba morado, no recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido, pero si recordaba la asfixia. Mientras el pelirrojo se movía dentro de él le había entrado un ataque de cólera al ver que el castaño se resistía, y con ambas manos lo comenzó a estrangular. La espalda de Cartman se arqueo mientras abría la boca en busca de oxígeno, cuando ya su vista empezaba a nublarse y caer en la inconciencia Scott lo soltó. Cartman apenas respiraba con normalidad, respiraba lentamente mientras su cuerpo se rendía, completamente aletargado, su mente había perdido toda pelea.

Tuvo la sensación de que había alguien más en ese lugar.

El pelirrojo no le importó que estuviera allí con la mirada perdida, lo ataco una y otra vez, rompiendo y rasgando todo a su paso. Cartman tenía que reconocer que las veces anteriores había sido "suave" al estilo Tenorman, pero ahora no era ni siquiera eso. Solo tenía que agradecer que su mente ya no estuviera allí cuando lo levanto de la cama y lo azoto contra la puerta. De ahí en adelante no recordaba nada.

-desgraciado.-pensó luego de ponerse los pantalones, al llegar a la casa de Kyle se ducharía, ahora no tenía tiempo.

Volvió a la habitación y vio que el pelirrojo seguía durmiendo, comenzó a buscar su ropa, saco un bolso del closet y metió todas sus cosas en el interior, con cuidado para no hacer ruido.

Por lo menos ahora no tendría por qué volver, o eso esperaba.

Kyle se comía las uñas mientras miraba la hora avanzar, ya estaba oscuro y eran las tres de la madrugada, Cartman había salido hace más de 10 horas y aun no regresaba. Durante la tarde Ike había vuelto a casa, parecía tan contrariado como él, pero el menor al ver que su hermano se había devorado cada una de las uñas de sus manos y amenazaba con hacer lo mismo con sus dedos, se quedó con él sobre el sillón, un momento, sujetándole ambos brazos mientras esperaba que se calmara.

Luego le había servido té y traído una bolsa con burbujas para que reventara en vez de maltratarse las manos.

-yo….tengo que ir a dormir.-dijo.

Kyle le hizo una señal con la cabeza, estaría bien, solo debía esperar. Pasaron cuatro horas y ahora estaba realmente desesperado, ya había reventado todas las burbujas y comenzaba a romper la bolsa.

Entonces sintió un ruido venir desde su habitación.

Se le ilumino el rostro. Corrió por el pasillo y con velocidad abrió la puerta, era exactamente lo que pensaba. Cartman estaba entrando por la ventana. Al verse, ambos quedaron en silencio.

Kyle se apresuró a ayudarlo con el bolso y lo coloco en el suelo. Luego lo beso con furia, estaba tan feliz que estuviera ahí, a salvo.

Pero no quería solo un beso y Cartman lo noto, no estaba de ánimo, además no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo que le había pasado.

-quiero dormir.- le dijo.

Kyle lo miro con comprensión.

-antes me daré una ducha. Así que no se te ocurra molestarme judío.- y sin decir más desapareció a través de la puerta del baño.

Realmente su cuerpo estaba muy maltratado, Scott lo había tenido en su pieza durante todo un día y ni siquiera lo había dejado solo para ir al baño o comer, estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que parecía que ni siquiera sentía ganas de ello.

No quería que Kyle viera los moretones en su cuello, sabía que si así era no dudaría un segundo en ir a sacarle los ojos a Scott. Eso lo ponía nervioso.

Entro en la ducha y sintió el calor llenar cada uno de sus poros, era la mejor sensación del mundo. Con calma comenzó a despegarse los trozos secos de ese líquido blanco que llenaban su estómago, piernas y pecho. Miro a sus pies y el agua comenzaba a verse algo roja, se asustó pero antes de poder percatarse de donde venía la puerta del baño se abrió.

-maldición, no la deje con cerrojo.- pensó.

-Cartman. Me voy a bañar contigo.- aviso Kyle, en su voz sonaba algo de travesura.

-vete de aquí judío, hijo de puta, quiero bañarme solo, si nos bañamos juntos eso si va a ser de marica.- dijo tratando que el pelirrojo se fuera, pero no lo hizo, Kyle estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las malas palabras de Cartman como para que le afectaran.

-que no te de vergüenza.- rió.- no hay parte de ti que no conozca.

Sin tapujos se quitó la ropa, y cuando entro, el castaño intento irse, pero lo retuvo. Entonces paso lo que Cartman no quería que pasara.

-¿qué tienes en el cuello?- preguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

Cartman se colocó la mano tapándose el moretón y se sorprendió que con el más leve rose doliera. Miró hacia otra parte.

Kyle le saco la mano y miró. Los dedos de Scott estaban marcados tan claramente como si los hubieran dibujado en su cuello, incluso estaba algo hinchado.

-¿te lo hizo él?- preguntó pero Cartman solo se dio vuelta dispuesto a terminar de bañarse. No quería hablar de ello.

Fue la peor decisión, pues la mirada del pelirrojo se posó un poco más abajo de la espalda. Era sangre lo que había ahí, y ¿Qué era eso blanco?, se agacho y lo toco con ambas manos, estaba tan seca y tan pegada que apenas lograba sacarla con los dedos.

-¿Qué demo….?-pregunto el castaño al ver a Kyle hincado frente a su trasero.

Entonces comprendió, de donde había salido esa agua casi rojiza y se dio vuelta inmediatamente.

-¿Él te…?.-pregunto casi inaudible. Todo su cuerpo tenía rasguños.

-sí, pero ya que no volveré a esa casa, no volverá a pasar.- dijo Cartman con seriedad, se volvió a dar vuelta y siguió lavándose el cuerpo. Tenía que restregarse con las uñas para sacar todo lo que tenía pegado.

Kyle se mantenía en silencio y no podía negar que eso lo ponía algo incómodo.

-te amo.- dijo el pelirrojo casi sin voz.

Cartman bajo los brazos, se dio la vuelta y lo miro. Estaba llorando, como no lo había visto llorar, su rostro estaba rojo, lleno de lágrimas y mocos. Se restregaba los ojos con las manos una y otra vez.

El castaño tuvo la intención de hacer algo, pero no lo hizo, él no era así, él no reconfortaba a la gente, además ¿porque era el pelirrojo el que estaba llorando? A él no le había pasado nada.

Volvió a darle la espalda y dijo:

-ayúdame a quitarme esta maldita cosa del cuerpo. Quiero estar limpio de una vez.

Kyle levanto el rostro, tenía tanta rabia, quería matar a Scott, se sentía tan impotente, más aun cuando al castaño parecía importarle tan poco lo que le había hecho.

Sin más hizo lo único que podía hacer, ayudar a limpiarlo.

Tomo una esponja y con cuidado la deslizo por la espalda del muchacho, en un principio Cartman pego un saltito sorprendido, no pensó que realmente lo fuera a hacer. Kyle quería quitarle esa sangre, quería dejarlo limpio. Por lo que se hinco nuevamente y comenzó a restregar suavemente entre las nalgas.

-¿Qué haces?- se exalto el castaño.

-limpiarte.- contesto concentrado, no se alejaría hasta que la piel volviera a tener su color. Mientras más restregaba más se daba cuenta que lo del exterior no importaba, estaba tan sumido en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta que estaba escarban más hondo de lo que debía, sacaba y metía uno o dos dedos del interior del castaño, con suavidad y rapidez, tratando de limpiar su interior y que no quedase rastro de Scott.

Unos sonoros gemidos lo devolvieron a la realidad.

Cartman se apoya con ambas manos en la pared mientras se mordía el labio. Kyle se sorprendió y solo por probar volvió a meter un dedo. Un gemido leve por parte del castaño.

-eres muy sensible aquí.- dijo.

Cartman se fijó en la vergonzosa situación en que estaba.

-cállate ¡estúpido! No soy sensible ni nada.-cerró los ojos con rabia.

-¿seguro?- dijo Kyle con una sonrisa.

Cartman alego nuevamente, pero calló inmediatamente al ver la seriedad del pelirrojo.

-reaccionas porque él te acostumbro a reaccionar.- dijo arrugando el ceño.- no puedes evitarlo, con él eres el pasivo.

Kyle se acercó y lo abrazo.

-¿puedo?

-¡¿Qué quieres que….?

-por favor. Muero de celos y rabia al pensar que Scott ha tocado y visto cosas de ti que yo no he hecho aún. Eres mío, quiero que seas mío, porque ya soy tuyo.

Cartman no contesto, sentía como el agua caliente seguía cayendo sobre ambos cuerpos. Sin decir nada beso rudamente a Kyle en los labios.

-será solo una vez.-dijo mientras se daba vuelta y volvía a apoyarse en la pared.

A Kyle se le ilumino el rostro.

-seré suave.- dijo.

-más te vale, aun duele.

Mientras Kyle hacia lo suyo, Eric no pude evitar notar algo de lo que no se había percatado. Tal vez fue la mirada de devoción que el muchacho le dedicaba o que tal vez aún estaba algo aturdido.

-tu cabello es más rojo que él de Scott.- dijo algo extasiado, se notaba que Kyle no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no lo hacía para nada mal.

-¿Qué?

-nada, solo quería decírtelo.

Kyle se demoró en comprender lo que decía ¿más rojo que él de Scott? De pronto sonrió y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro, trataba de disimularla pero no podía, sus ojitos estaban iluminados de alegría como nunca antes.

Scott despertó en el mismo momento en que sintió a Cartman desaparecer de la cama, lo vio entrar al baño y luego recoger su ropa para salir de la habitación a toda prisa. Nada más sintió el portazo decidió seguir durmiendo.

-supongo que es mejor que regrese con aquello que le importa. Así será más difícil para él cuando yo me deshaga de ello.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**Espero que les guste mi regreso XD, creo que estoy siendo muy cruel con Cartman XD pero todo tiene un objetivo así que supongo que está bien (supongo XD) sin más que decir, me despido. Espero que comenten.**

**Tratare de actualizar cada una o dos semanas….espero UFFFF! JA NE!**


End file.
